


Nyctophobia

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Dream needs therapy along with Tommy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nyctophobia, Pandora's Vault, Panic Attacks, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sam and Dream friendship bc fuck yes, Self-Harm, Whump, a lot of angst bc yes, and also like every other person on the SMP bc like holy shit they're all TRAUMATIZED, and sam - Freeform, angstttttt, dre don't like dark then he shoved in dark as fuck cell, i said protective sam and punz but come on they're all protective lmao, protective punz, punz, there's not enough of that so I make my own, uhhhh i still suck at tagging, ✨pain✨
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Oh i'll probably change the title (Nyctophobia means fear of the dark btw)Dream hates the dark and then he's shoved into a cell that has not light and only darkness.Tommy feels awful for what's happening to Dream despite what he did to him, Tommy doesn't think he deserves this.Punz and Sam were away when he was thrown into prison, they can't help but be pissed when they find out what happened.Angst ensures
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 585
Kudos: 2589





	1. Pandora's Vault

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy back at it again with another fic 
> 
> I'm really on a roll with fics rn lmao
> 
> Pretty pog story idea that came to me randomly lmao
> 
> hope you enjoy :)))

Dream hated the dark. He has since he was a kid. He always considered it a completely irrational fear and one he didn’t show unless he needed too. Which happened to be the reason why he was struggling so much when they were practically dragging him to his cell. He pulled against the ropes tying his wrist together, blood rolling down his hands and dripping off his fingers. He kicked and shoved but he couldn’t escape the hands gripping his arms and hip so tight he knew it’d leave bruises. Dream slammed his eyes shut as he clawed and scratched at anything his hands could reach. Dream heard a door open, heavy bolts being unlocked. Dream stared into the room, it was so dark and it  _ horrified  _ him. Dream struggled harder, managing to get his legs on the wall in front of him and push himself back with all the strength he could muster, slamming the people carrying him into the wall. He heard 2 loud gasps and then suddenly his arms weren’t being held anymore and he moved without thinking, running away from them, 

“Fuck! Get him!” screamed someone. Dream’s mind didn’t register who it was, he just kept running. He knew how to get out of the prison right now. It wasn’t completed which meant half the traps weren’t even ready, let alone activated. Dream feet thudded against the ground. Despite his arms being completely useless, he was still nimble as ever. The people behind him were having trouble catching up. Dream knew the prison like the back of his hand, but as he took a sharp turn, he couldn’t account for the new wall Sam must’ve added and he slammed into the stone, mask cracking across the front but thankfully not falling off. Dream’s back hit the ground behind him, knocking the air out of his lungs. He sputtered and tried to move his arms so he could stand up only to remember that they were restrained. He heard the footsteps getting closer, and closer, the panic and dread he was feeling multiplying tenfold. 

“He’s here,” yelled someone, it sounded like Quackity. He vaguely remembered who was dragging him here, only knowing for certain it was Fundy, Quackity and maybe 2 other people. He thinks one is Tommy but he ignores that. Dream feels the hands try to grab him again and he scrambles away from them, back into a corner and violently shaking. 

“He looks so sacred.” he heard Tommy whisper. Quackity scoffed. 

“Who the fuck cares, he deserves to be thrown in that cell.” spat Quackity. Dream didn’t miss the guilt that flashed across Tommy’s face. Quackity’s rough hands grabbed at his arms again and Dream actually lunged forward and snapped at Quackity’s hand, his teeth barely missing his hand. Quackity pulled his hand back.

“Fuck off,” mumbled Dream weakly. Quackity snarled and punched Dream, sending Dream to the floor. Dream’s lack of air and the punch left him vulnerable and the hands were back, dragging him to his cell. Dream struggled once more, but they seemed to have learned as someone was holding Dream’s legs this time. 

“STOP!” screamed Dream. He felt fingers dig into his ribs and he gasped at the pain. They reached the cell again, they let go of Dream’s legs and quickly cut the ropes away from his wrist, throwing him inside. Dream recovered significantly faster than they thought he would and he rammed into the door they were trying to shut, nearly slamming it open. Dream pulled back for a split second before ramming into the metal again, ignoring the way his shoulder sent a wave of agonizing pain through his shoulder. 

“Fuck he’s strong!” cursed Fundy. Dream pressed harder into the door, he was stronger than the other two so the door opened a little more each time. Dream could feel himself gaining more ground until his foot moved back from the force and he fell on the door, the metal slamming shut seconds later. Darkness filled the area, blocking Dream’s eyesight and sending panic through him. He heard the door’s heavy bolts get moved into place and the click of heavy duty, nearly unbreakable padlocks being clicked shut. He sprung to his feet and pounded his fists against the door. 

“NO! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!” yelled Dream, desperation clear in his voice. The coldness of the room combined with the darkness sent shivers down his spine and he hit the door harder, tears welling in his eyes. 

“GOD PLEASE! LET ME OUT! PLEASE!” screamed Dream. He still saw the light from what he assumed were torches seeping in under the door. He nearly screamed when the light began to fade, the sound of footsteps getting farther. 

“NO! PLEASE! TOMMY! FUNDY! FUCK LET ME OUT!” pleaded Dream, tears dripping down his face. He heard footsteps stutter and stop before a voice started and then the footsteps moved again, fading out completely along with the light. Dream sunk to the ground, hands finding his hair and pulling harshly. His ragged breaths filled the pitch black room,tears falling to the ground, his mask had fallen off when he was thrown into the room. A gut wrenching scream came from Dream’s throat. He screamed long and hard. Once his throat was sore and raw he stood up and punched the obsidian wall with both his hands, desperate to get away from the darkness, to get out of it. He couldn’t even see the blood that splattered every time he slammed his fists into the wall, only feeling it when it ran down his arms or when droplets would land on his exposed face. He was unaware of the bones in his fingers cracking, only then did he stop and collapse to the floor, the pain coursing through his arms spread to the rest of his body. He fell on his side, body nearly spasming from the pain. He sobbed on the cold floor of the cell, bloody hands in front of him, shaking violently. His sobs turned into whimpers of pain, his eyes were closed, trying anything to forget the darkness that surrounded him with no escape. He was so cold, so alone and god, he was so afraid. 

  
  
  
  
  


Tommy almost ran back to Dream’s cell as they left the building. Dream’s screaming echoed in his head. He didn’t really understand why he wanted to help Dream. He had been horrible to Tommy, manipulating him and exiling him. Some of the moments with Dream did seem genuine though, like when he let him use his trident. He was honestly conflicted about Dream. Dream had blown everything up, but once Tommy figured out what happened between Sapnap and Groge, he chalked it up to Dream feeling betrayed and taking out his anger on him. Tommy was so lost in his thoughts he was unaware of the person calling his name.

“Tommy!” yelled Quackity, snapping the blonde out of his head.

“Y-yeah?” asked Tommy. Quackuty grinned and slung an arm around his shoulders. 

“Dream’s finally gone! How does it feel Tommy? He fucked up your life so badly along with so many other’s lives and now we never have to deal with him again!” exclaimed Quackity. Tommy only shrugged. He understood their… hate for Dream, he really did, but this just felt wrong to Tommy. He didn’t really like that Dream was getting treated so violently. Yeah, Dream did a lot if shit, but everyone on the server has done some pretty fucked up shit. And Tommy fucking KNOWS taht if it was anyone else, like if Tubbo were to go evil, they’d be treated differently. Tommy would never let anyone throw Tubbo in jail, and if Wilbur was still alive he wouldn’t let anyone do that to him either. Tommy’s eyes widened at his thoughts. That was the difference between them and Dream though. He didn’t have anyone to stand by him, and suddenly that guilt came back full force almost making him stop walking. He cursed under his breath. No one wanted to get Dream out of there. They had all agreed to put him in there to begin with, Tommy was pissed about it because he wasn’t actually there but they managed to get him to (reluctantly) agree. George, Sapnap, Quackity, Fundy, even Fundy and some of the Dream SMP members all agreed that putting Dream in a cell was better than trying to help him. Everyone has reasonings behind why they did shit on this SMP. Techno hates government, Wilbur lost his mind, Schlatt drank, and Dream probably had one too. He was always a closed off guy. The only ones who were really close were George and Sapnap but they weren’t an option now. No one actually knew Dream. They’ve all known him for months now but they didn’t know a thing about the masked man. Tommy watched with angry eyes as they arrived in l’manburg. Everyone who agreed shouted in victory as Quackity and Fundy revealed the news about how the SMP tyrant was finally gone and couldn’t cause anymore pain. Tommy decided then and there that he’d be the person who’d get Dream out of that goddamn cell. He deserved a second chance no matter how much the others denied it. 


	2. Punz and Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great chapter title I know 
> 
> Just Punz and Sam figuring out what happened to Dream 
> 
> and some Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy new chapter pog 
> 
> I love writing these omg its so fun :)))
> 
> Writing sam and punz friendship with Dream was unbelievably satisfying 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! I bet I'll have the next one out later today or tomorrow :))

Punz and Sam knew something was wrong the moment Dream didn’t show up to their meeting. Their masked friend was never late to and meeting, especially one he planned 2 weeks ago. They’d been away from the server for maybe a week and a half, and was already worried when Dream hadn’t welcomed them back. Dream never missed the chance to see them, both of them knew he was having a hard time since Sapnap and George left. They knew the latter felt alone almost constantly and whenever Punz or Sam were free Dream would come by. It was either to just chat or if it was late he cuddled with them. Dream was a touchy person, he enjoyed being around people and they knew being alone was killing him so they let him sit around when they were working or let him crash at their house. Despite the words of Technoblade, Dream had a house. It was far away and not easy to travel to and once you got close, the traps the SMP leader had set up would kill you before you even knew you’d triggered one. He’d built the place to keep people out despite wanting nothing more than to let them into his home. But he had too many enemies to leave the place open. He had too many valuable items that could start a war. It was best to keep it closed off. Only Sam and Punz knew how to get in because they helped him construct said traps. When he was late for the meeting, they waited an hour before messaging Dream on his communicator and not getting a response. After no sign of their friend, they used the one and only nether portal to get there fast. They knew he probably wasn’t there the moment they arrived as every light was out and both of them knew Dream hated the dark. Punz had known for a while but Sam had found out when they were walking in the sewers under the SMP and their torch got blown out sending Dream in a state of panic. They’d managed to get the light back but Dream was in the middle of a panic attack. The 3 of them cuddled all night, trying to reassure Dream. Even though they knew this, they couldn't help looking. Despite that, they searched the entire base, calling Dream’s name, and looking in every room. They returned to the SMP and looked around for another hour before they were making their way to L’manburg, walking fast. 

“Do you think he’s here?” asked Sam. Punz glanced over at his nervous friend. 

“I don’t know Sam, but I sure hope he is,” answered Punz. They reached the land and saw Tubbo, Fundy and Quackity discussing something. The two eyed each other before making their way over. Punz wasn’t exactly liked by the members of L’manburg after he helped Techno escape so the glares they got while approaching them made sense. Punz raised his arms to show he didn’t have a weapon out and he stopped a few feet from them, just to give them that sense of comfort.

“Hello,” greeted Punz. Tubbo cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

“Hi Punz, Sam.” responded the 16 year old. 

“Greetings,” added Sam. It was tense, Quackity and Fundy were 100% ready to pull out his weapons. Punz, Fundy and Quackity were glaring at each other, looking like they’d fight if Tubbo wasn’t there managing them. Sam rolled his eyes.

“I know you guys dislike Punz, but we aren’t here to cause trouble.” said Sam, stepping in front of his shorter friend. Punz huffed and crossed his arms. Sam almost laughed at how similar Punz and Sapnap were. Tubbo eyed Fundy and Quackity telling them to back off, which they did immediately. 

“What can I help you with?” asked Tubbo with a small smile. Sam couldn’t help but notice how Tubbo looked a little less tired than normal, which was odd in his book but he didn’t think much of it. 

“We just had a few questions, but first,” answered Sam. He held out his hand to the younger and gave him a smile.

“How have you been doing?” asked Sam. Tubbo blinked a few times before smiling back and taking his hand, shaking it gently.

“I’ve been doing a little better actually! Getting more sleep that’s for sure,” answered Tubbo. 

“That’s good,” answered Sam. Tubbo nodded.

“Now, what did you need to ask?” asked Tubbo. Punz uncrossed his arms and stepped forwards.

“We just wanted to know if Dream’s come around here recently? We haven’t been able to find him and we’ve looked all over the server.” asked Punz. Punz noticed the way Tubbo tensed and the way Fundy and Quackity smiled. 

“I guess you guys don’t know,” said Quackity. Sam and Punz looked at him in confusion, a feeling of dread settling into their stomach. 

“Almost the entire server came together and we all came to an agreement to put Dream in your prison.” said Quackity. Sam and Punz froze, staring wide eyed at Quackity. 

“What?” said Punz, voice deep. Sam’s head snapped to Tubbo.

“Dream’s the cause of a lot of problems, we all thought it’d be a good idea to lock him up.” said Fundy. Tubbo nodded.

“People actually agreed to this?!” yelled Punz. 

“Yeah, everyone in L’manburg besides Niki and then George and Sapnap agreed, along with a few members from the Dream SMP.” replied Tubbo. 

“George and Sapnap agreed to this?” said Punz in disbelief. 

“They aren’t in a good place with Dream and frankly, I can’t blame them after what he did.” said Quackity with a huff. 

“That’s not fucking fair! The whole damn server wasn’t even present!” yelled Punz. 

“It didn’t matter, the people who weren’t there wouldn’t have made a difference, there was still going to be more votes to lock him up, 4 votes short to not lock him up,” said Fundy. Sam had gone quiet while Punz was getting more enraged. He brought out his axe, Quackity and Fundy bridging their swords out in response. Sam suddenly grabbed Punz’s shoulder.

“Stop.” demanded Sam, voice uncharastically threatening. He stepped forward, the other three backing away as they were significantly shorter than him. Sam lifted up his mask, his green eyes staring daggers at the three of them. 

“You used my prison, without my permission and then locked away my friend without my knowledge or trying to find another solution?” asked Sam. Tubbo swallowed thickly and nodded. Sam clenched his fist. 

“How long has he been in there?” asked Sam. 

“A week and 2 days.” said Tubbo. Sam went pale and Punz out a hand on his back.

“Sam?” asked Punz. 

“Did any of you know that I wasn’t done with the prison?” asked Sam, voice shaky. 

“It’s not done?” said Fundy. Sam grit his teeth, he felt himself get nauseous.

“What's wrong?” asked Punz, worry evident in his tone. 

“The cells don’t have a light source yet and Dream…” Sam’s voice trailed off at the end. Punz’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god,” whispered Punz. 

“What?” asked Quackity. Sam had to refrain from punching him, instead he turned around and began to leave, heading towards the person. 

“Don’t do what I think you’re going to do.” said Tubbo. Sam stopped, Punz stopping next to him.

“If you try to get him out of that prison, you’ll be going against every single person who agreed to put him in there. Even though you’re the warden, you can’t bend the rules.” warned Tubbo. 

“So what?! We’ll fight whoever we need to to get him out!” yelled Punz. Sam looked at Punz and sighed. 

“We can’t fight that many people.” muttered Sam. Punz looked at him in disbelief.

“You can’t seriously be suggesting we do nothing.” spat Punz. 

“Especially since they have Sapnap and George.” responded Sam. 

“Who cares! Dream’s alone in that pitch black cell!” argued Punz. Sam glared at him. 

“It’s a fight we can’t win, we’ll just get ourselves thrown in there as well.” said Sam. Punz was going to argue back but Sam spoke first.

“We will not attempt to get Dream out of there, but we have a request.” said Sam as calmly as he could.

“You really can’t make requests-” started Quackity, but Tubbo cut him off.

“What is it?” asked Tubbo. 

“Put a lantern or a torch in there. He needs light, please…” said Sam. Tubbo thought about it for a second. 

“We’ll have someone drop off a lantern later.” answered Tubbo. Sam gave him a fake smile before turning around and leaving, Punz fuming behind him. Once they were far enough away, Punz grabbed Sam’s arm, stopping the taller male. 

“What the fuck Sam?!” shouted Punz. Sam pulled his arm away.

“Punz, calm down.” said Sam. 

“You just agreed to do nothing! Dream’s been in there for a week! In the dark, scared and alone and if they actually managed to get him in there, he’s probably hurt.” mumbled Punz. Sam turned to Punz when he saw the other was getting very worked up.

“You d-don’t understand, I’ve known Dream for a long time. Not as long as Sap or George but we’re close and I know how bad his fear of the dark is and h-how much he hates being alone.” stuttered Pun, tears in his eyes. Sam pulled him into a hug, Punz hugging him back.

“It’s okay Punz, I know, we’re gonna get him outta there.” said Sam. Punz pulled away and looked at him.

“What? I thought you said we weren’t?” mumbled Punz. Sam gave him a smile.

“I told them that so they’d back off, I didn’t actually mean it.” responded Sam. Punz looked at him in shock before smiling.

“I should’ve guessed that,” said Punz with a chuckle. The blonde wiped his eyes.

“We should get some supplies, then we go get him outta there.” said Sam. Punz nodded and the two began making their way back to the nether portal to Dream’s base. He has the best stuff around, so why not go there. Punz stopped walking, and stared at Pandora’s vault when it came into view. He noticed something, his eyes narrowing. 

“What is it?” asked Sam. Punz raised an eyebrow.

“It looks like… Tommy I think?” said Punz. 

“Why the hell would Tommy be going there? He does seem to have a light so it’s definitely not the light I requested.” replied Sam. Punz pulled out his axe and rested it on his shoulder. 

“Why don’t we go find out?” 

  
  
  


Tommy opened the entrance to the prison, cold air hitting him hard. Tommy shivered but made his way inside. When he said he was going to get Dream out, he fucking meant it. This was one of the first times he was actually being left alone since he was put in there. Tubbo was almost always with him now, because of the exile. While Tommy didn’t mind being around him, the two had made up pretty early on but he was almost never alone. Quackity had spent a whole day showing him around El Rapids and then he ended up staying over much to his dismay. After that he and Fundy had ended up discussing something Tommy honestly didn’t remember or care about. He walked cautiously around the prison, all through it’s confusing corridors. The air felt heavy here and it honestly felt colder in here than it did outside. Tommy shivered again and rubbed his exposed arms. He had managed to be alone when he said he was going to go to sleep early because he had a headache and to not interrupt his sleep. He crawled out of the window in the house he was currently staying in which happened to be Phil’s. Tommy had run from L’manburg to Pandora's Vault rather quickly and he had left his jacket at home so they wouldn’t get suspicious. He regretted it the longer he was here. This place was fucking creepy too, it only had lights half way done so it got darker and darker when he was getting closer to Dream’s cell. He climbed another staircase, and nearly fell over. 

“Why the hell did he put so many damn stairs,” mumbled Tommy. He caught his breath and began walking. Tommy stopped abruptly when he saw the wall Dream had run into, mind flashing back to how scared the masked man looked. Shaking violently, hands tied behind his back, using his legs to try to push even further into the corner he was already squished in. He shuddered and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He walked down the hallway, having to light a torch to actually be able to see. The heavy metal door came into view, it’s locks and bolts sat undisturbed. He was glad he managed to steal the keys from Tubbo, it wasn’t very hard if he was going to be honest. Tommy went to his pocket, putting his hand in it. His eyes widened when his hand felt nothing. 

“No fucking way I left them,” mumbled Tommy. He went to his other pocket and dug around, the only thing he pulled out was a crumpled up piece of paper and a candy wrapper. Tommy gripped one of the padlocks, tugging on the metal a few times and searching for a weakness or something. Tommy felt tears well in his eyes. He couldn’t have blown this, there’s no way he could’ve wasted his one chance. He grabbed the padlock and jerked it, the lock barley even shook. Tommy turned around and punched the wall behind him and crouched, burying his face into his hands. Tommy heard something move next to him and he lifted his head, the blade of an axe mere inches from his neck. Tommy lost his balance and fell over. 

“Mind telling us what the fuck you’re doing here Tommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pog champ i liked the ending 
> 
> It feels good to like genuinely like something I wrote lmao
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support btw! I woke up to all those comments on chapter one and it made me really happy so thank you :)
> 
> love you guys! 
> 
> New chapter should be out soon :D
> 
> -Ash :)


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah enjoy some more angst but there's some Dream and Punz friendship that's wholesome so :)
> 
> the title says what this is about :)
> 
> warning: mentions of panic attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooo 
> 
> another chapter! 
> 
> Im supposed to be doing the school work im behind on but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please remember this is FICTION it's not going to be completely accurate with facts and shit :)

Dream didn’t know how long he had been in there. He didn’t know how long he’d sat completely trying to prevent any pain. He didn’t know if he was asleep or not. All he felt was pain and overwhelming fear that never went away. His voice was gone, scratched raw from his sobbing and screaming. He felt so tired but the fear he felt never let him sleep. He’d barely moved since he was put in here. He’d have to use his hands to stand or even move and he knew he’d never be able to do it. Even sitting still had pain pulsating through his arms. He only moved when he would hear the little hatch on the door unlock and then open. He had tried so hard to reach the window but a loaf of bread was dropped in and the hatch slammed shut. The same thing happens everyday, dropping in food or water and then leaving. Dream screams after it closes. Having a panic attack and not being able to move wasn’t a pleasant experience. So he lay here, on the cold floor, hands being held up with what little strength he had left. He thought he’d cried his eyes dry but then tears dripped from them once more. He could feel the dry blood on his arms, face and neck. He abandoned trying to find his mask ages ago. The only noises that filled the room was his own ragged breathing, and whimpers whenever his hands would twitch. Dream sobbed softly, he couldn’t even tell if his damn eyes were open half the time. Dream knew he was never going to get out, no one wanted him out. They’d all agreed to put him in here why would they want him out? He’d hurt them all. He just wanted them to be a family. He just wanted everyone to be happy. He knew he did some fucked up things but he couldn’t help it sometimes. Dream felt guilt settle into his chest once more and a whimper escaped from his mouth. He missed them all. He missed the light. He missed Punz and Sam. He missed them all. He missed the warmth. He hated feeling alone and cold. And he fucking  _ hated _ the dark. Dream had no idea he was faced away from the door but it didn’t matter because he saw the light seep in. He heard one of the locks on the door rattle, and he felt a spark of something in his chest. He knew it couldn’t be real. There's no way. The few times he’d actually managed to sleep, he’d had dreams that he was getting let out and he was with everyone but he’d always wake up in the darkness of the room and then suffer the aftermath of being in an endless cycle of being stuck in his fear. He sat there, ignoring the rattle of the lock until it vanished but the light didn’t. Dream shook his head weakly, denying it, it couldn’t be real. Dream flinched when he heard what sounded like a whisper. That feeling came back but he denied it once more. He’d gotten his hopes up before. Dream heard a thud, and then something moved in front of the light, casting a shadow on the ground of the cell/ Dream’s vision was shit from being in the dark constantly but he could see that there was something or someone out there. He heard more muffled voices, he couldn’t register what was being said or who was talking but there was someone talking. He heard the locks make a sound he hasn’t heard before, then something hit the ground, and then bolts moved. Dream heard the voices again right before the door opened light pouring into the room and blinding him. 

  
  
  
  
  


“What are you doing here Tommy?” asked a very threatening Punz. Sam was behind him, sword in hand. Tommy raised his arms quickly in surrender. 

“I was trying to get Dream out,” answered Tommy before he even thought about it. Tommy wanted to jump off the roof now, he just revealed the one thing he tried for a fucking week to hide. Punz and Sam looked at him with a surprised look.

“What?” asked Sam. Tommy wracked his brain for the right words.

“I, uhm, came to give Dream his food! Yeah! Someone comes here everyday and gives him food or water! It was my turn!” Tommy lied, he wasn’t the person who brought the foo, that was usually Fundy or Quackity. Sam and Punz looked at him with annoyed looks and he chuckled nervously. 

“Why are you actually here Tommy?” asked Sam. Tommy sighed, Dream always said he was a shit liar.

“Uhm, I came to get Dream out.” mumbled Tommy. Sam and Punz eyed each other.

“We can discuss this later, do you have the key?” asked Sam. Tommy shook his head.

“I left it in L’manburg,” answered Tommy. Sam rolled his eyes and Punz put down his weapon and held a hand out to Tommy. Punz pulled him up while Sam pulled out his picaxe.

“What are we gonna-” Tommy was interrupted by Sam lifting his picaxe and bringing it down on the lock. The lock hit the ground with a small thud, and Sam raised the pic again to knock off the other 2. Once he was done, Sam threw the pic to the floor and gripped the heavy bolts and slid them to the side. Punz stepped forwards and grabbed the door’s handle. Punz took a deep breath and gripped the handle tighter. He didn’t know what he was going to see when he opened this door and in all honesty, it scared him to his core. Sam rested a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay Punz, deep breaths.” whispered Sam. Punz swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Light filled the completely dark room. The sight nearly made them all nauseous. There was blood splattered on the left wall, the obsidian under the blood was cracked. There were dry streaks from where blood had dripped down. A pile of food and water bottles sat untouched in front of the door. The cell was beyond cold and there, in the middle of the cell, laying on the ground was a shivering form. Punz rushed inside, dropping to his knees next to Dream. Dream’s eyes were squeezed shut, likely because this is the first time he’s seen light, and his face had blood splatter on it. There was also blood on his neck and hoodie. The normal lime green, now a dull color, tainted with blood. Punz’s eyes moved to his arms and his eyes widened. Sam and Tommy had stayed out of the room to not overwhelm Dream while Punz looked him over but when Punz turned to the side, hand over his mouth, and tears in his eyes. Sam rushed in, Tommy following behind. Both caught sight of his hands and Tommy gagged while Sam went pale. Dream’s hands were bloody and swollen. Dry blood and bruises cover his knuckles and fingers. It didn’t take much to realize that his hands were broken or at least severely fractured. 

“Oh g-god,” mumbled Tommy. 

“You can leave Tommy, keep an eye out to make sure no one is coming,” said Sam quietly. Tommy looked at Dream before shaking his hand.

“I want h-him to know I’m here, that I helped him, that he can trust me.” said Tommy walking over and kneeling on the other side of Dream. He went into his inventory and pulled out a bottle of water for Punz who looked like he was having a rough time. Punz took the bottle and chugged the water, already looking slightly better. Punz placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder and to their surprise Dream’s eyes shot open and he jerked away from the hand. 

“Woah-!” said Tommy as Dream thrashed widely on the ground. Sam dropped to his knees and gripped Dream’s shoulder’s gently, trying to stop him from hurting himself. Dream opened his mouth to protest, or yell but only strangled cries came out of his raw throat. 

“Dream,” called Sam. Dream recognized the voice but he couldn’t place who it was, mind to foggy. The thought of it being Quackity or Fundy scared him and he began to use his hands to shove at the person holding his shoulders. The moment his abused fingers hit the person’s chest, he screamed and pulled his hands back, tears rolling down his cheeks. Punz took control of the situation by removing Sam’s hands from Dream and letting his friend back into the corner of the room. Dream had his forearms over his head and his knees pulled to his chest, breathing erratic and shaking violently. Punz reached out, touching Dream’s arm, the other flinching away from the contact. Punz sat in front of Dream, he gently pulled Dream’s arms away from his face and cupped his cheeks, wiping away some of the tears with his thumb. 

“Dream, it’s okay you're safe.” whispered Punz. Dream still shook, but he leaned into the warmth of Punz’s hands, relishing the heat. 

“It’s me Dream, Punz, and Sam. Even Tommy is here.” continued Punz, keeping his voice quiet. Dream didn't believe it, he’d had so many dreams about his friends, this one wasn’t any different.

“I know it’s hard, but, can you open your eyes for me? So that you can really see it’s us?” asked Punz calmly despite how he was actually feeling. Dream shook his head, he couldn’t do it, it’s to dark, he doens’t like the dark, it’s scary and he feels so fucking trapped and vulnerable. 

“It’s okay, there’s light now, you don’t need to be afraid.” said Sam, kneeling down a few feet away. Tommy watched as Dream seemed to calm down a little, nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard something in the hallways of the prison. Punz and Sam froze, clearly hearing it too. Tommy looked at Sam and nodded, standing up and stepping outside the cell. He heard what sounds like 2 pairs of feet, which he assumed was Fundy and Quackity. He hurried back in and motioned that they needed to leave and they needed to leave NOW. Sam nodded. Punz swallowed again and rubbed Dream’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Dream, open your eyes, please.” begged Punz, they needed to leave but they needed him to know that it was them and not Fundy or Quackity, that they were people he could trust. Dream’s eyelids cracked open, closing because of how painful the light was to him. Punz moved so he blocked the light from directly hitting Dream and he moved one of his hands to Dream’s hair, running them through the dirty blonde hair. Dream melted into the touch. Quackity and Fundy never did things like this, only people who cared about him did things like this, so he opened his eyes. Punz smiled at him, ignoring how dull Dream’s normally vibrant green eyes were. 

“Hey there buddy,” said Punz. Dream felt a sob leave his throat and Punz leaned forward, wrapping his arms around him. 

“P-punz…” mumbled Dream so softly he barely even heard it.

“Yeah, I’m here, we’re here.” Dream’s eyes moved and landed on Sam and then Tommy.

“Scared… dark…” whispered Dream weakly. 

“I know, it’s okay now. We’re getting you out and we’re going to take you home,” answered Punz. Dream nodded, more tears flowing.

“It hurts… home… want home.” mumbled Dream. Punz nodded.

“Sam, is there another way to get out of here?” asked Punz as he took off his coat and put it around Dream’s shoulder’s before picking him up bridal style, Dream’s head resting on his chest. He was glad Dream didn’t seem to have lost much weight, but he still felt lighter. 

“Yeah, there’s an emergency exit.” said Sam. Punz nodded. Tommy grabbed the torch and handed it to Sam.

“Let’s go,” said Punz. Tommy noticed Dream’s mask in the corner of the room and he walked over and picked it up. He ran his thumb over the crack from when he ran into the wall and huffed. 

“Tommy, come on,” whisper yelled Punz. Tommy ran out of the cell, closing the door behind him and then he caught up to the other two. Dream was letting out small cries and whimpers as they ran through the hallway, his hands accidentally touching or rubbing against Punz’s chest. They reached a dead end.

“What is this?” asked Tommy. Sam held up and hand and pulled a button from his inventory, placing it on the wall. He pressed it and the wall slid open, leading straight outside. 

“Oh hell yeah!” exclaimed Tommy as he ran out. Sam smiled and followed, Punz walking slower as to not jostle Dream anymore than they already had. Sam put the button back in his inventory and the door closed, never looking like it was even open. Dream had closed his eyes while running but the feeling of the breeze on his skin, and the sound of water made them open without even thinking about it. It was night and the stars shined down, reflecting on the water. Small and large fish swam happily through the clear water, making small ripples. Dream’s eyes became glossy once more, it was all so overwhelming, yet at the same time it was beautiful. 

“Pretty…” rasped Dream. They all looked at Dream, small smiles forming on their faces when they saw the wonder and disbelief in his dull eyes.

“You’re right about that Big man,” said Tommy. Dream’s eyes wandered over to Tommy. Dream’s thoughts were still fuzzy so he decided to ignore the multiple reasons Tommy could be here. 

“They're over here!” yelled someone and they all turned around. To see Quackity, Fundy, swords out. Tubbo was behind them, with an unreadable expression. 

“Shit,” cursed Punz. Sam scowled and pulled out his sword, throwing his axe to Tommy who caught it with surprising ease. 

“Punz, get to the Nether portal, me and Tommy can distract them. Wait for us in the portal room or the nether.” said Sam. Punz nodded and they all began running at the same time, the two L’manburg citizens following. They split up not long after, Punz wishing them good luck before vanishing into the forest. Punz ran as fast as he could, he didn’t hear anyone or anything behind him so he stopped. Dream was whimpering and crying because of the pain. Punz held him tighter.

“Sorry, Dream. We had to get away.” said Punz in between breaths. Dream whimpered in response and then Punz suddenly heard the sets of footsteps stop and he turned around. His eyes widened in horror when he saw George and Sapnap standing there. They were staring, but not at him.

“Please…” mumbled Punz. Punz knew damn well he couldn’t fight them, while he was skilled, he had a injured Dream in his arms and they were bith equally as skilled as him and there were two of them. George sighed.

“Go, we never saw you.” said George. Punz’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Take care of him,” added Sapnap. Punz looked at them, he could see regret and worry in their eyes and he nodded.

“I will.” said Punz before running once more. He arrived at the portal room location, he kicked the button that was disguised as a rock and the door opened, Punz walked down the stairs quickly. The ground shut behind him and he ran into the portal, Dream squeezed his eyes shut, the purple glow being too much. He came out in a well built room made of blackstone and nearly collapsed. Punz walked over to a wall and sat Dream down carefully and then sat on the other side, Dream’s head falling onto his shoulder. Punz thought back to the encounter. Why the hell did George and Sapnap let him go? Punz groaned and rubbed his eyes. He put an arm around Dream’s waist and pulled him closer. He could figure that out later. Punz looked over at Dream and saw his eyes were half lidded, he looked like he was going to pass out but everytime he almost did his hands touched his lap and he jerked awake. Punz reached over to one of the chest next to him and felt around, hands brushing over something soft. He pulled it out, holding the black wool in his hands. 

“Can I place this under your hands Dream?” asked Punz. Dream looked over at him.

“It’s soft and it could help with the pain.” said Punz. He couldn’t give him a healing potion because he didn’t want the bones to heal incorrectly so this would have to suffice. Dream gave a weak nod and Punz got to work. He placed the wool on Dream’s lap and guided his hands to the soft fabric. He actually ended up putting mostly his wrist on it, so his his would still be suspended instead of on the fabric. Punz sighed when Dream’s hands were situated and it seemed like Dream was more comfortable as well. Dream’s eyes still wouldn’t close. 

“You can sleep Dream,” whispered Punz. Dream shook his head. 

“Don’t wanna… back there,” whispered Dream. Punz hugged him tighter. 

“I won’t let that happen Dream,” spoke Punz, “I promise.” Dream looked at him, something sparked in his dull eyes and he nuzzled his face into Punz’s chest, eyes closing. Punz was happy Dream still trusted him and he combed his fingers through his hair. Punz looked away from Dream, staring at the portal, keeping watch. 

“Never again Dream, never again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst angst woooooo
> 
> we will hopefully have some form of fluff in the next chapter :)
> 
> I've read all of your comments by the way! Thank you so much for the support! :3
> 
> Love you guys! Also fanart is always welcome! 
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1


	4. Home and Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Tommy have a conversation with 2 people in the forest and some truths are revealed
> 
> Punz, Sam, and Tommy make their way to Dream's base.
> 
> And finally,
> 
> i suck at room description :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up kids
> 
> another new chapter? Yes :)
> 
> Bc I write way to much! I've already started the next one! 
> 
> I'm posting this one earlier than usual because I do have school work i need to get caught up on before I go back to school bc procrastinating isn't getting me anywhere lmao
> 
> anyway! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> :)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this doesn't have fluff ;-; hopefully we'll have some lighthearted bickering in the next chapter

Sam had a hand over Tommy’s mouth, making sure the boy wouldn’t yell or cry out when he pulled the arrow from his calf.

“Ready?” asked Sam. Tommy nodded. He was pissed about the hand and wanted him to move it until he felt the arrow being ripped from his leg and he yelled, the hand muffling it. Sam removed his hand and Tommy groaned.

“Fuck why did that hurt so damn much,” mumbled Tommy. Sam chuckled. 

“Because it was an arrow. In your, ya know, leg.” said Sam. Tommy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while Sam pulled out a roll of bandages. He quickly wrapped the 16 year old’s calf before standing up and offering a hand to Tommy who reluctantly took it. Once they were standing they stepped out from behind the bush they were hiding in. They’d managed to lose Fundy and Quackity fairly easily and hid in the bush just to make sure they wouldn’t be found. Tommy limped over to Sam who was stretching his long limbs.

“How the fuck are you so tall,” said Tommy. Sam laughed. 

“Because that's just how it is Tommy, and its great.” said Sam with a chuckle. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“So where did Punz and Dream go?” asked Tommy. 

“They went to the nether portal that leads to Dream’s base.” answered Sam. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

“Dream has a base??” Sam nodded.

“Pretty damn impressive one too,” added Sam. The two walked in silence towards the portal until a voice cut through the comfortable silence.

“Told you it was Tommy they were with,” said a smug Sapnap. George rolled his eyes and Sam and Tommy backed up, weapons out. 

“Calm down, we aren’t here to do anything.” said Sapnap. Sam noticed how neither had weapons out and lowered his slight but Tommy just raised his higher.

“The fuck do you mean? You wanted Dream in that cell and you probably came to figure out where he is.” spat Tommy angrily. These two agreed to putting him in there, so he had no plans on backing down. 

“We didn’t,” said George and Tommy and Sam’s eyes widened.

“What?” asked Sam. George crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. 

“We agreed to put him in a prison, that would allow him to leave his cell to get some sunlight and maybe allow visitors after a while, not in a cell with no light, no people and no warmth.” answered Sapnap, a hint of controlled anger in his tone. 

“Exactly. We know about Dream’s fear so when we went with Quackity and Fundy to give him something and then saw that dark, empty cell with blood on the wall, you can only imagine how pissed we were.” added George. 

“Wait, did anyone know the conditions of the prison when they agreed to put him in there?” asked Sam. Sapnap shrugged.

“We arrived a little late to that meeting so I don’t know if the conditions were discussed before, but Dream had talked about what the prison was going to be like, so when we heard about putting him in there, we had a way different picture in mind.” said Sapnap. 

“So, you guys didn’t really want to put him in that box?” said Tommy. They shook their heads.

“We thought it’d help him recuperate, get his head straight. We were planning on visiting him the day after he got put in there but well, Quackity said no.” answered George. 

“Then why are you here?” asked Sam. 

“We had to act like we’re looking for y’all and we wanted to say something.” responded George.

“What is it?” asked Tommy. Both looked at the ground, guilt flashing across their faces.

“Just… just tell Dream we’re sorry. We didn’t want that to happen.” said Sapnap. Sam and Tommy looked at them with pity. They weren’t even aware taht they sent their best friend to a fucking torture room. Tommy thought about it. Maybe no one knew the conditions? Hell, they didn’t even know it wasn’t done! But they threw him into the cell. Tommy rubbed his temples, his mind full of conflicting thoughts.

“We’ll tell him, don’t worry.” said Sam with a smile. George and Sapnap smiled at them.

“Thank you.” said George. Sam nodded at them.

“We need to get back, we hope he gets better.” said Sapnap and with that the two disappeared into the forest. Tommy went to talk to Sam but noticed the tears in his eyes. 

“Woah, what’s wrong?” asked Tommy. Sam smiled and wiped his eyes.

“Nothing, I’m just really happy they didn’t agree to put him in that cell not knowing the conditions.” said Sam. 

“I really thought they agreed to put him in there despite knowing he has a serious fear of the dark and it pissed me off so much.” explained Sam.

“Big D doesn’t like the dark??” asked Tommy, honestly shocked about that. 

“No, he has a fear of the dark, only a few people know, like me, Punz, Sapnap George and now you.” said Sam. Tommy looked at the ground, suddenly also very happy they didn’t know what they were putting him in. 

“We should probably get to the portal though, don’t want Punz to get worried. He’s had a long night.” said Sam as he began walking again, Tommy following behind him.

  
  
  
  
  


Punz startled awake when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hm, what?” said Punz, voice deep from sleep. 

“I said, we’ve arrived. Let’s get Dream home.” said Sam with a smile. Tommy was behind him, eyeing Dream worriedly. Punz yawned and glanced at Dream who was thankfully still asleep. 

“I’ll carry him, don’t worry about it Punz.” said Sam. Punz nodded, and Sam walked over, crouching. He slipped an arm under Dream’s legs and put an arm on his back. Punz held his arms gently while Sam stood up. 

“So where are we going?” asked Tommy. Punz stretched and began walking towards the door. 

I’ll lead the way,” said Punz. The other two followed. The 4 made their way through the nether, sticking to the blackstone path that cut through nether walls and kept going straight until they reached a turn. Tommy looked at the bridge in awe, it was very well made and looked like it took a lot of time. He wondered if this was what Dream would build when he’d disappear from the server hours at a time. After a while, another large blackstone room came into view and they entered it. It had way more stuff than the other one. Lava flowed in from 3 block wide holes in the ceiling down the wall’s, even above the door, more blackstone blocking it from falling on them. There was an anvil on one of the walls, surrounded by ores and furnaces. One of the other walls was lined with impressive looking swords and other weaponry like axes and bows. Tommy only assumes this is where Dream made his axe as it didn't look like anyone else’s axe. The blade on his axe was larger with small engravings. The handle was longer as well, even if it was only a few inches, it seemed to make swinging the blade faster. Dream also had a custom leather grip on it with the name of his axe engraved into it. Before all the weaponry, there were multiple sets of netherite armor, some not complete and a few full sets that were enchanted. The back wall led into another room that appeared to be a fairly large enchantment room. And in the center of the room was the nether portal that he assumed lead to whatever base they were talking about. Tommy looked around the room in awe. Sam chuckled.

“Cool, huh?” asked Sam. Tommy nodded quickly. 

“Holy shit this is amazing! This must’ve taken ages.” said Tommy. Punz laughed.

“The time went by quicker because me, Sam, Dream and George and Sap built it together.” answered Punz. Dream shifted in Sam’s arms, whining. 

“We should go, we can come back once we get Dream situated.” said Sam. The other two nodded in understanding and went through the portal. They ended up in a barren room.

“Wow, total change,” remarked Tommy. Sam chuckled. 

“Wanna do the honors Punz?” asked Sam. Punz nodded and placed a button on the wall and pressed it. The room was smaller than Tommy thought it was going to be based on the nether room. It wasn’t all that impressive but it looked small and cozy. **(Use your imagination I suck a room description)** The room had a patterned carpet on the floor. The two walls to Tommy’s right and left have shelves with small items and pictures. There was a couch in the middle of the room, and two loveseats on the side. and when they stepped further into the room, the wall shut and the wall turned out to be a fireplace which is why the door was so thick. Bookshelves lined the walls on both sides of the fireplace. There was a jukebox in the corner of the room, a chest next to it labeled ‘discs’. There was a double door at the back of the room and then two other double doors on the other walls. Sam walked towards the doors on the left and kicked them open with his feet, Punz following. Tommy walked behind him, eye catching on one of the pictures. He stopped and picked it up. It was Dream, George and Sapnap. Dream was in the middle, arms slung around George and Sapnap’s shoulders. His mask was up and he looked like he was laughing. Sapnap was grinning next to him, while George was laughing as well. They were in front of the community house. Tommy turned the photo over and looked at the back. There was writing in the back, ‘Finished the community house!’ and it was signed by Dream, George and Sapnap. Tommy thought about the present and then looked at the photo. When had it all gone wrong? He was brought out of his thoughts by Punz calling his name. He walked into the hallway, torches lit the hallway, they weren’t too bright but weren’t too dark, Tommy liked it. Between every torch was a pot, with a bush with small flowers on them. They were quite pretty even to Tommy. He saw Punz leaning out of a room, holding the door. 

“We have a problem.” said Punz when he got closer. 

“What is it?” asked Tommy walking into the room. It was definitely an infirmary due to the medical supplies and white beds. Dream was on one of the beds, his hoodie and under shirt was gone now. There were handprint shaped bruises on his arms from when they were dragging him to the cell, and another bruise near his ribs. Without the hoodie and now that they were in a well lit room, they could see just how bad Dream’s hands were. They were swollen badly, the skin was purple from the bruises and fractured fingers. Sam was currently wiping the blood off Dream’s face and neck. He’d finished the face so Dream’s eye bags were clear now and they looked awful, the sacr cutting through his left eye and the one running from his neck onto his cheek weren’t helping his appearance. Tommy hadn’t seen the man’s face before or him without a shirt. He had scars on his back, chest and arms probably from wars or things like manhunts. His skin was also pale from the lack of food and water. Tommy felt that anger return until he calmed himself down. 

“What’s the problem?” asked Tommy. Sam looked up from what he was doing.

“Do you know anyone with medical skill? I don’t think either of us are qualified enough to deal with his hands.” asked Sam, desperation in his voice. Tommy thought about everyone he knew.

“Bad has some experience,” offered Punz. Sam clicked his tongue in annoyance, a habit he picked up from Dream.

“I don’t think he has enough either, he said he could really only do minor wounds or things like stitches, this involves fixing bone.” said Sam. 

“Well shit.” muttered Punz.

“If we don’t get this fixed, his fingers are going to heal wrong which means permanent damage.” stated Sam. 

“We have to find someone we can actually trust,” added Punz. Tommy’s eyes widened. 

“I have someone.” said Tommy. Their heads snapped to him.

“Who is it?” asked Sam. Tommy swallowed and gave a grin.

“Phil has medical training,” said Tommy. Punz and Sam looked at each other. 

“Setting bones as well?” asked Punz. Tommy nodded.

“Can we trust him?” asked Sam. 

“Yes. Definitely.” answered Tommy, voice stern. Sam nodded.

“You two go get him, bring him here and hurry.” said Sam. Both nodded and headed towards the door. Tommy watched as Sam buried his face in his hands, a tear dripping onto the bed. He was gonna make sure Dream gets help, not just for Dream, for the people who cared about him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda iffy on this one
> 
> I was worried you guys wouldn't like what I did with Sap and George but my friend that reads my stuff before I post liked it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also! Phil's joining the party! Pog! gotta love Dadza moments
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! This chapter took a weirdly long amount of time bc I can't do room description ;-; 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support! Love you all! 💚


	5. Food and Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Sam being a parent to Dream bc yes
> 
> I got some fluff guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally going to post this before Doomsday but then they started early and i said nvm lmao
> 
> This chapters a bit late bc i actually did a little work yesterday 
> 
> Hope u guys enjoy the fluff :)))
> 
> and angst bc when do I write something that's not angst 
> 
> You make this shippy i will hurt you :)

All Dream felt was pain. He thought he was going to wake up in that cell, still cold and alone. But he wasn’t there. There’s no way he was there. He felt something soft under him, not the cold stone floor. He was warmer than he had been, the smell of burning wood filling the room. His head hurt, he couldn’t remember too much after he left the room. He tried to open his eyes but it hurt, there was light and it was _blinding._ He hissed in pain and then heard shuffling next to him and it got darker. Dream gasped, no the light was leaving, no no no, not again no he hated the dark, no god please no. His breathing picked up and he cried out weakly. Suddenly, a hand was combing through his hair, another on his cheek.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” whispered Sam. Dream tried to open his eyes again, it was blurry, but there was still light. The room he was in looked familiar and so did the blurry figure next to him. His vision cleared just enough to make out some of the features on who this was. There was a creeper mask on his head, soft green eyes stared at him in worry. He knew who this was.

“S-sam?” mumbled Dream, voice barely audible and very raspy. He cringed at the voice but Sam smiled so brightly and he gently rubbed Dream’s shoulder, the younger subconsciously leaning into the warmth. 

“Yeah, it’s me Dream.” answered Sam. Dream looked at him for what felt like ever before he closed his eyes to give them a break. A headache was slowly approaching causing Dream to try to move his hands to rub his temples but the movement he moved his finger, agonizing pain shot through his body. Dream gasped sharply and muttered a quiet fuck under his breath.

“You shouldn’t move too much, your hands are… bad. Tommy and Punz are going to be back with Phil soon.” said Sam. Dream took a few deep breaths before reopening his eyes. Sam was looking at him with a concerned gaze.

“Is this r-real?” asked Dream quietly. Sam looked somewhat surprised by the question but snapped out of it. Dream’s mind was probably a tad bit fucked up. 

“Yeah Dream it is. You’re at your base right now, in the infirmary.” answered Sam. Dream looked around the room, he began to recognize it more. He shivered, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, his bare chest exposed, showcasing the scars all over his chest, back and arms. 

“You should drink something,” said Sam. Dream looked over at him, his stomach growling suddenly making him flush in embarrassment. Sam chuckled fondly and stood up, and began to walk away. Panic flashed in Dream’s mind. 

“Don’t…” muttered Dream. It hurt like hell to talk because his throat was so raw and dry. Sam looked back at him. 

“I’m just walking over to that table okay? You can watch me the whole time.” whispered Sam. Dream eyed the table.

“I’m not going to leave, I promise.” said Sam with a smile. Dream felt himself relax, the smile was comforting. Sam quickly walked over to the table where he grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. 

“See? I didn’t leave.” said Sam. Dream’s mouth twitched, a small smile on his lips. It was barely noticeable but Sam sure saw it from the corner of his eye and it made him smile. He was glad he was smiling, it hopefully meant they didn’t lose Dream in that cell. Sam pulled the cork out of the bottle and turned to Dream. Dream was currently staring at his abused hands. He remembered when he punched the wall, the memory would haunt his sleep, well what little sleep he got. He noticed Sam holding the bottle, not disturbing Dream’s thoughts. Dream looked at him and Sam put the bottle to his lips, lifting it slightly. The cool liquid poured down his throat, it burned at first but after a few seconds it soothed his burning throat. Dream was going to drink more but Sam pulled the bottle away. 

“Sorry, I don’t want to overwhelm your body.” said Sam. Dream frowned slightly but understood so he nodded. 

“Now for something to eat,” hummed Sam. Dream continued to look around the room, glancing back over when Sam muttered something. 

“Dream? I need to get a knife so I can cut this, but there’s not one in here…” said Sam, voice trailing off at the end. Dream’s eyes widened, he was going to leave. No he was going to leave him alone, they were going to come get him and drag him back, no god no. 

“Would you want to come with me to the kitchen?” asked Sam. Dream stared in shock before nodding his head enthusiastically. Sam smiled and helped Dream sit up, and then swung Dream’s legs over the edge of the bed. Dream was holding his hands in front of himself, wincing at the stinging pain. Sam put an arm around his back and lifted him up. Dream stood on wobbly legs. He was unbelievably happy that Sam was tall right now. He would usually complain but it was rather helpful right now. Dream smiled weakly. 

“Your height is h-helpful for once.” whispered Dream, voice still raspy but the water definitely helped. Sam chuckled. 

“I’m glad it’s finally helpful for once, punz still thinks it’s annoying that I’m 7 inches taller than him,” said Sam with a smile. Dream giggled quietly, and Sam smiled wider. Hearing something other than a whimper of pain or a sob coming out of his throat was so unbelievably comforting. Tommy and Punz had left a while ago so he was left here alone, listening to Dream whimper and cry out in his sleep. He didn’t want to wake him up so he just sat there and listened and he hated it with fiery passion. Dream wasn’t supposed to look like this, or feel this much pain. He was always the untouchable god, this was completely different and Sam had no idea how being in that cell had affected him. Seeing Dream give small smiles and giggle quietly was so relieving. 

“Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?” asked Sam. Dream thought for a moment before nodding to the ground. Sam was surprised he wanted to walk but he obliged. Sam walked forwards, and helped Dream, Dream’s bare feet touching the cold ground. Saying Dream’s limbs were stiff was an understatement. A week of not moving and sitting in a ball took a toll on his limbs. They were painfully stiff and the muscles were tight making it hard to walk. They reached the door and Dream was panting. 

“Pick up…” rasped Dream. Sam immediately put an arm under Dream’s legs and carefully picked him up. Dream was careful to keep his arms lifted. He rested his head on Sam’s chest and took a deep breath.

“You good?” asked Sam. Dream looked up and smiled at him best he could. 

“Hurts… sorry,” apologized Dream. 

“You don’t need to apologize.” said Sam. They left the infirmary and entered the small living room once more, going to the pair of doors straight in front of them. Sam kicked the doors open and they walked into a similar hallway and walked into one of the doors on the wall. It was a nice kitchen, quartz countertops with birch wood cabinets. 4 furnaces were stacked in one corner of the room. There was a table with 4 chairs but Sam walked over the room that the kitchen led into. It was more of a lunge room and Sam gently set Dream down in one of the soft looking chairs. He grabbed a blanket from the basket of blankets and draped one over Dream’s shoulder’s.

“Comfortable?” asked Sam. Dream nodded.

“I’m just going to be in the kitchen alright?” said Sam, walking away from Dream. Dream hummed in response and Sam walked into the kitchen. Dream could hear Sam cutting something, he was paying attention until his mind wandered off and he was thinking about random things. His brain focused on how they got him out? And why Tommy was there? He was confused, and in pain. Dream glanced back into the kitchen where Sam was humming a sweet toon while cleaning the blade he used. Sam finished and dried off his knife, placing it back into the knife block. He picked up the plate with the apple slices and he walked back into the room, setting the plate down on the coffee table and sitting down in the chair next to Dream’s. The apples looked good to Dream, he hadn’t eaten in a week, anything would probably look good to him. His stomach growled again.

“Hungry?” asked Sam. Dream nodded sheepishly. Sam picked up the plate and began feeding Dream the slices. Dream ate slowly at first but then gradually picked up the pace. After about 3 or 4 slices, he began to feel some discomfort in his stomach and decided he was done. 

“You ate a lot! You did good,” commented Sam. He stood up and left the room once more. Dream looked at his hands again. They hurt, really badly. He stared at the bruises, and blood. He thought about being in that dark room, blood splattered all over him. How he laid there, for what felt like hours. He thought about how alone he was. He thought about how scared he was and then suddenly, Sam’s hands were on his face and Dream’s eyes opened. He wasn’t even aware he had closed them. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay. No need for tears.” whispered Sam. Dream hadn’t even felt the tears rolling down his cheeks or how shallow his breathing got. Dream felt more tears well in his eyes and drip down his cheeks. 

“Sorry,” mumbled Dream, lowering his head down. Sam frowned and put a hand under his chin, lifting his head back up so he was looking into Dream’s eyes. He could see all the pain and fear in them, and he immediately pulled Dream into a hug. Dream buried his face in his shoulder and cried, ugly, heart wrenching sobs. Sam held back his own tears as he hugged his friend.   
“You're okay, it’s okay, Dream. You're here now, and you’re never going back there.” reassured Sam. He continued to whisper reassurances into his ear to soothe him and eventually, Dream’s sobs died down becoming quiet whimpers. 

“Thank you for getting me out,” said Dream, the fact his face was still hidden muffled his words but Sam understood. 

“You don’t need to thank me, you should've never been in there in the first place.” said Sam. Dream pulled away and sniffled. Sam grabbed a napkin and wiped his eyes and then his nose. Sam hadn’t really noticed it that much before, but Dream’s hair was fairly dirty and there was blood in it and he got an idea. 

“Why don’t we go back to the infirmary and I can wash your hair? I bet it’d feel nicer.” offered Sam. Dream looked at the few strands that fell close to his eyes and saw the slight red tint. He gave Sam a shaky smile and nodded.

“That sounds nice.” answered Dream. Sam smiled brightly at him and picked the boy up once again. Sam had stopped in Dream’s room to get shampoo and then they were on their way again. They arrived at the infirmary and he sat Dream down, on the bed. 

“Can you lay down, head near the edge of the bed?” asked Sam, as he picked up a bucket. He hadn’t really thought about how he was going to do this. Dream fell backwards on the bed, head just barely hanging off. Sam walked over pulling a chair behind him and he sat down. Bringing a cauldron over and placing it at the foot of the bed. Dream got a sense of what he was doing and shuffled down, head hanging off the edge of the bed over the cauldron. Sam grabbed a small pillow and placed it under Dream’s neck for some form of support. 

“Comfortable?” asked Sam. Dream smiled.

“As comfortable as I c-can be,” answered Dream. Sam smiled and stood up, retrieving the bucket of water he had set over the fireplace in the room and dipped a finger in. It wasn’t too warm and wasn’t too hot. Sam put on another bucket and walked back over to Dream. He sat down and lifted the iron, pouring some of the warm water on Dream’s hair. Dream shuddered at the warmth, it felt nice but it’d been a while. Sam ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, getting out some of the tangles and blood. Dream’s body relaxed instantly, and he hummed in content. It felt fucking nice and Dream lacked physical contact right now and this shit felt amazing. 

“Feels fcukin’ great,” mumbled Dream. Sam laughed fondly. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” said Sam. Dream hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. Sam continued to work his fingers through his hair, occasionally pouring water on it. When he ran out of water he removed his hands and stood up and Dream whined. 

“I’m out of water, I’ll be right back.” chuckled Sam. Dream groaned quietly and Sam imagined him rolling his eyes if they were open. He was glad Dream was acting more like himself, he didn’t want to see the fear he saw when they walked into that cell. He looked so scared, that would haunt Sam’s mind for years. Dream giggled suddenly knocking Sam out of his head. Sam was going to ask what was funny until he saw Patches rubbing Dream’s cheek with her face.

“Hey baby,” choked out Dream. Patches purred and Sam reached up and rubbed her ear. 

“Bet she missed you,” said Sam. Dream smiled and moved his cheek to rub against her head since he couldn’t pet her. Sam got back to Dream's hair, eventually finishing and grabbing a towel. Dream had sat up with Sam’s help and Sam rubbed his head with the towel, drying it best he could. Patches brushed her tail on the sensitive skin of Dream’s hands and he yelped, scaring Patches for a second before she laid down next to his thigh. 

“They should be back soon Dream, Phil will help you with your hands,” said Sam. Dream nodded, eyes slammed shut as he waited for the pain to pass. Sam finished drying his hair, it was still damp but the torch he placed on a fence next to him was helping. The heat from the torch and the fire helped to dry the dirty brown hair. Dream lowered his hands once they began hurting less and Sam put another blanket around his shoulders and helped prop Dream up on a pillow. Sam jumped onto the bed next to him and Dream turned to the side, putting his legs over Sam’s lap. Sam put an arm around his back and pulled him close. Dream laid his head in his shoulder and closed his eyes. Sam pulled his legs towards his chest so he could keep Dream still. Patches laid down behind Dream’s back this time. Sam used the same wool from earlier to prop his hands up. Sam kissed Dream's forehead and hugged him tighter. ****

“Get some rest Dream, I’ll still be here when you wake up.” mumbled Sam. Dream cracked an eye open.

“Promise…?” asked Dream. Sam looked at his vulnerable friend, the dark bags under his eyes and the scar there made him look exhausted and as much as Sam hated the thought, he looked… weak. Sam cursed himself for thinking that and he smiled at Dream. 

“I promise.” said Sam. Dream nodded and put his head back on his shoulder. He was out quickly, and Sam sighed. He leaned his head against the wall behind him. Dream wasn’t weak, far from it. Sam looked at him. He went through something traumatic, he’s allowed to be vulnerable, but Dream was still the strongest person he knew. He was determined, intelligent, young, and despite what most thought, he was beyond kind, always willing to help someone as long as you haven't fucked up with him which most people on the server had. Dream was an odd character, he hid behind a mask to obscure his emotions because they could get him killed, a similar reason why Sam wore his mask. Showing weakness wasn’t an option here, war and conflict was everywhere and weakness got you killed. Dream knew this and he wore his mask constantly, too paranoid to remove it because he was targeted more than most people here were. Sam felt bad for him, something like that would wear Sam down but Dream always stood tall even if he was doing something no one approved of. He always admired that about him. Sam sighed and popped his neck, closing his eyes, the claws of sleep claiming him. 

  
  
  


Tommy and Punz pushed through the heavy snow. It was windy, snow falling at a rapid pace. When they were walking there, a snow storm had started putting a serious dent in their plans. They were nearing Techno’s house, or that’s what Tommy thought. Punz was pretty sure they were lost but everytime he said something, Tommy would flip out so he resorted to suffering in silence. Much to Punz’s surprise, a small cottage came into view and Tommy cheered. 

“T-told you!” exclaimed Tommy with chattering teeth. Punz rolled his eyes and the two began running towards the building. Tommy kicked the door open and both rushed inside, Punz slamming the door shut behind them. They turned around to see Techno and Phil looking at them. Tommy chuckled nervously. 

“Hi guys, we need help.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyy wholesome shit
> 
> I liked the hair washing scene and idk it just felt sweet :)
> 
> Sam is such a mother in this im sorry 😂
> 
> This is looking like its going to be longer than I thought btw lol Im already on the FIFTH chapter and Phil hasn't even seen Dream yet so i hope that's not a problem but u guys seem to like it so i dont think you'll see it as a problem
> 
> thank you all so much for the support! Love you guys! 💚
> 
> -Ash :) 
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! 
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	6. Help and Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot do titles oml
> 
> They get Phil! Techno goes with because we support Rivalstwt here and Techno needs to be proved wrong about Dream having a house
> 
> :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello mates! 
> 
> This one was kinda iffish in my opinion but most things i write are iffish in my opinion anyway!
> 
> Got some Dadza, def gonna have more of it in future and not just to Dream ;)))
> 
> Hope you lads enjoy it! 
> 
> Forgive my grammar and misspelled words lmao 
> 
> ALSO, I don't have like, every detail about setting bones and shit so Phil only knows what info is on the first website on google that popped up lmao

“We need help,” said Tommy. Techno rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book. Phil looked like he was cooking so he ran his hands under water and then dried them.

“With what?” asked Phil. Punz shivered and rubbed his arms but stepped forwards.

“It’s Dream, he’s hurt and none of us have the medical knowledge to help.” explained Punz. Phil’s eyes widened and Techno looked up at them.

“What do you mean he’s hurt? Something go down?” asked Techno. Tommy laughed in his head. Techno probably wouldn’t have given a fuck if someone else was hurt. Tommy knew he and Dream had become friend’s after the duel, choosing to be friends with each other and rivals in front of others. 

“The citizens of L’manburg and some members of the Dream SMP got together and agreed to put him in Pandora's vault.” said Tommy. 

“Pandora’s Vault? Isn’t that Sam’s unfinished prison or something?” asked Phil. Punz nodded.

“They agreed to put him in their without Sam’s permission, the prison wasn’t even fucking finsihed,” spat Punz. 

“The cell’s didn’t even have a fucking light source. He was in the dark, paralyzed from fear without eating or drinking for a whole week and 2 days,” finished Punz. Techno and Phil’s eyes widened.

“What the fuck?” said Phil, a look of disgust on his face. What they did was so… inhumane, it made Phil sick to his stomach. 

“Paralyzed from fear? What was he scared of?” asked Techno. 

“He has Nyctophobia, or extreme fear of the dark. He was shoved in that cell and then left there.” said Punz. Techno growled.

“Who the fuck agreed to put him in there?” asked Techno. 

“We can deal with that later, Dream’s hands are seriously fucked up because he tried to punch through obsidian. They’re all broken and shit.” said Tommy. 

“We don’t know how to set bone, and we didn’t want to just give him a healing potion because they’d heal wrong and then permanent damage and shit.” explained Punz. Phil nodded.

“We’ll go, just let me gather some things.” said Phil. He climbed downstairs to the chests and began digging through them. Techno closed his book and stood up. He was wearing his old clothing, not his winter outfit. Tommy found that odd but shrugged it off, he liked the red cape better anyway. Techno pulled his red cape off the wall and grabbed his weapons. Phil returned upstairs, a bag over his shoulder. 

“Let’s go,” said Techno. Tommy and Punz nodded, and opened the doors. The four began to make their way through the snow storm towards their nether portal. Thankfully they managed to arrive rather quickly and they all basically lunged for the portal, desperate to get out of the cold.

“Oh my god it feels so much better here,” said Tommy. 

“Neither of you two were dressed for a snow storm so that makes sense.” said Techno as they began to walk along the cobble towards the main portal. 

“Where is Dream at?” asked Phil.

“He’s with Sam at his base.” answered Punz. 

“Sam’s base I assume?” said Techno. Tommy chuckled. 

“Dream’s not as homeless as you’d think buddy,” said Tommy. Techno raised an eyebrow.

“Dream’s at his own base, so we’re going to have to cut through the SMP to get to the portal room.” said Punz. They arrived at the main portal and stepped in. 

“Me and Tommy are also kinda wanted, well, I don’t actually know if Tommy is wanted but we don’t need to find out.” said Punz. 

“Why are you wanted??” questioned Phil. 

“Well, Dream kinda wasn’t let go we just sorta took him and left. L’manburg isn’t very happy about it.” Tommy chuckled nervously after he spoke. It was raining in the SMP so Techno brought out his trident, the others taking the hint and doing the same.

“I don’t have a trident…” said Tommy. Phil put his trident away and unfolded his wings.

“Me and Tommy will fly, we’ll follow you Punz,” said Phil, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s torso. Punz nodded and flew into the skies, the others following. Punz flew right over L’manburg, looking down he noticed the multiple people there and decided to land on the roof of one of the buildings. 

“What are we doing?!” whisper shouted Tommy. Punz put a hand up, telling him to stop talking. Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, Eret, George, Sapnap, Ranboo and Niki were down there. 

“Any sign of Dream, Punz, Tommy or Sam?” asked Tubbo. The group looked away from the president, not having an answer. 

“We haven’t seen any of them since they got him out.” answered George. Quackity snarled.

“Bet it was Dream’s idea to take Tommy.” spat Quackity. Tommy blinked a few times before Punz and Tommy had to stop him from jumping down there.

“Tommy, stop.” said Techno. Tommy stopped fighting a huffed, sitting down. 

“Thye didn’t fucking take me, I just recogonize fear and it seems I’m the only one with goddamn morals.” spat Tommy bitterly. Phil chuckled quietly and ruffled his hair. 

“You can tell them that once we deal with Dream and come back because I do plan on giving them a piece of mind.” said Phil with a huff. Tommy smirked at that. 

“They have no idea where we’ve gone, that’s great.” said Punz. 

“Yes, it is,” said Techno. Punz stood up and jumped off the roof, landing behind the house, before flying back into the air. Techno was close behind and Phil was above. They neared the prison and Punz eyed the structure with pure hate. He looked down and saw the entrance to the room. Falling quickly to the ground, using a water bucket to make a safe landing.   
“It’s over here,” said Punz, walking. 

“Oh this is so cool,” excalmeid Tommy. Punz chuckled and pressed the hidden button. Phil and Techno watched in awe as the ground opened, Tommy and Punz walking down. 

“Well that’s cool.” commented Techno before walking down. Punz and Tommy walked into the portal after Punz closed the door, Phil and Techno following. They arrived in the first backstone room. They all walked along the path, Phil talking about how well the bridge was made despite being in a hard-to-build place like the nether. 

“It really is impressive!” said Phil as he looked over at the lava pool the bridge cut through. Punz smield.

“This part was mostly Dream and Sam if I’m being honest, they spent quite a while on it too.” said Punz. 

“I’m still shocked the green guy has a house,” said Techno. Punz laughed. 

“Really? He’s the admin, of course he’d have something like a house.” said Punz. Techno shrugged. They reach the other blackstone room and Tommy swears he’s never seen Techno looked so excited about something. 

“Oh. My. God.” said Techno in disbelief. Phil laughed, even more impressed now. 

“Phil, I hate to break it to you but I live here now,” said Techno, sending Phil, Punz and Tommy into a fit of laughter. 

“I think I’ll join you because DAMN.” said Phil. Tecchno walked over to the weapons on the wall, picking up a sword. It was netherite and very pretty in Techno’s opinion and not to mention very well made. It enchanted with the same things his current sword was enchanted with, and the custom leather grip had the words ‘Orphan Obliterator’ engraved into the leather. The blade was longer than a normal sword, not by much. The blade was also thinner making it lighter and easier to swing while also being able to deliver a lethal blow.

“Dream made that for you maybe a month ago, he said you had been complaining about how netherite was a good metal but it was heavier than diamond which was annoying. So he made you one with the same weight as a diamond sword but can still do the same damage as a netherite.” explained Punz. Techno couldn’t help but smile at the gestur. He pulled out his old sword and leaned it against the wall and pulled the custom sheath off the wall, putting the sword in it. 

“Looking sharp Techno!” yelled Tommy with a smirk knowing his pun would piss him off. Techno grabbed a dagger off the wall and chucked it towards Tommy. Tommy yelped but thankfully it missed. Tommy stared at it before laughing. 

“You missed so badly!” laughed Tommy. Techno walked towards the portal with Punz. 

“Tommy, you know for a fact I don’t miss unless I want to,” said Techno, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Phil laughed at them. 

“Calm down, you can bicker after I help Dream.” said Phil.

“Let’s go then,” said Punz, stepping into the portal. They arrived in the barren room and Punz opened the door that led into the living room. 

“This is nice,” commented Phil walking into the cozy room. Phil noticed all the pictures on the shelves. He specifically noticed how most of them were older photos, not very recent and he chalked it up to Dream not being well liked. The pictures that caught his eye were the group photos, pictures with everyone on the server after a certain period of time. The first one just had, Dream, Sapnap, George, Bad and Callahan. The one next to it had newer people, Eret, Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur. Every picture after that had the newer people who had joined like Jack and Niki, Fundy and Quackity. Then the pictures just stopped. He noticed they stopped right before the Manburg and Pogtopia arc. He hadn’t been here at that time but he had heard from Tommy and a few others that Dream became more distant with the others, sticking around close friends. Phil frowned. It was obvious Dream cared about everyone here even if he didn’t show it like, at all most of the time. Phil was dragged out of his mind when Punz got his attention. 

“Infirmary is this way,” said Punz holding the door open. Phil, Techno and Tommy walked towards him and they reached the infirmary.

“Be quiet please? I don’t know if he’s awake and I wouldn’t want to scare him with a loud noise. He’s been in complete silence for a while now.” said Punz. the three nodded and Punz pushed open the door. Sam looked up from the book he was reading and Dream cracked open an eye. His eyes widened at the new people, and Sam stood up, putting a hand on Dream’s shoulder.

“Your fine they aren’t going to take you back.” whispered Sam quietly. Dream relaxed slightly but was still tense. Punz walked over, the others following but staying a few feet away.

“Hey Dream,” said Punz with a smile. Dream looked at him. 

“H-hi,” rasped Dream, cringing at his voice. Punz moved to his side and pet Patches, who purred in response. 

“Hey Big D,” said Tommy with a grin. Dream blinked at him before looking away. He remembered that Tommy was there when he was put in the cell, but he was also there when they got him out so Sam and Punz must trust him which meant he should trust him. 

“H-” started Dream but his throat stung and he snapped his mouth shut swallowing a few times trying to relieve the pain. 

“Your throat bothering you?” asked Tommy. Dream nodded. Phil and Techno stepped over. 

“Hey Dream,” said Phil, Dream only smiled at him, Phil returning it. Dream liked Phil, he had since he met him. He always felt safe around the older male. He had this calming presence, despite being as chaotic as Techno and Tommy sometimes. And not to mention, Phil has helped him in the past before. Phil’s eyes glanced at Dream’s hands and he had to stop himself from cringing because of how painful that looked. He also took note of how pale he was and the bags under his eyes.

“Hey nerd,” said Techno. Dream’s smile turned into a straight face. The two stared at each other before Dream smirked. 

“T-told you I had a h-house.” said Dream. Techno blinked a few times and Phil covered his mouth to conceal his laugh. 

“Oh screw you,” said Techno, Phil and Tommy laughing while Sam and Punz grinned. Dream giggled quietly. Phil cleared his throat and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“May I?” asked Phil, gesturing towards his hands. Dream swallowed before nodding.

“Hurts,” said Dream quickly. Phil nodded in understanding and he very gently picked up Dream’s forearm to get a better look at the injury. 

“Definitely fractured, surprisingly the wrist and knuckles took most of the damage, probably because of how you hit the wall.” said Phil. Dream whimpered when Phil very lightly dragged his finger over the back of the hand. 

“I’ll just need to put a splint on it to set the bones back in place so the fractures heal correctly, you’ll only need to wear it for maybe a few hours then just some securely wrapped bandages should work.” concluded Phil. Dream nodded. 

“Also, setting a bone hurts of course but not as bad as many people think but since you’ve had this for a while, it’s going to hurt like a bitch. Just thought I’d warn you,” said Phil. Dream’s eyes widened.

“Would him being asleep help?” asked Sam. 

“I doubt he’d stay asleep through the whole thing and I wouldn’t want him waking up during it and accidentally hurt himself more.” answered Phil. Sam looked at Dream sympathetically. Dream shrugged, wincing when it hurt his hands.

“Should we get started?” asked Phil. Dream looked at him. He could take the pain. He’d been locked in a cell with this pain for a week, he could take it. Or he really fucking hoped he could. Dream nodded in response and Phil stood up.

“Let’s get started then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy
> 
> It was kinda ehhh but I hope you enjoyed anyway!
> 
> Phil and Techno have FINALLY been introduced! I only 2 took extra chapters 😂
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Love you allthankk you for the really nice comments! They make my day so much better especially when I'm speedrunning work i had weeks to do but chose to write about block men instead :D 
> 
> I make great choices, cant you tell?
> 
> Love y'all 💚
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi!
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	7. Green Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up after they deal with his hands
> 
> Tommy, Dre, and Techno talk :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> New chapter Pog!
> 
> I'm very iffy on this one lol
> 
> Im stressed rn so please forgive the grammar mistakes or misspelled words ;-;
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for th 7k hits!

To say that was painful was an understatement. Phil had got to work on his hands but they underestimated how much it would hurt. So, Sam and Techno had to hold him down as he screamed into the cloth they had to put in his mouth. Turns out the bone had started healing, so in order to fix his wrist they asked Dream if he wanted Phil to snap the bone apart as it hadn’t healed too much and was still fixable. Dream said yes, not willing to lose his hands, they were his most important tool, he couldn’t lose them. Phil had to practically re-break his wrist. Dream had passed out after that, and hadn’t woken up since, exhaustion and fear keeping him asleep. After that it was fairly easy, Phil got to work on making splints that would work for a few hours while his wrist began to heal and then gave him a healing potion. Everyone in the room was quiet, Dream’s muffled screams running on loop in their heads. Sam sighed. 

“I bet you guys are probably hungry. I can go get something for everyone to eat if you're up for something?” offered Sam. Phil was grateful for his attempt to distract them and he stood up. 

“I think that’s a good idea, I can help.” said Phil. Sam nodded and stood up as well. 

“Anyone else coming?” asked Phil. Punz looked up at them.

“I’m just gonna, go to the nether room.” said Punz, standing up and leaving immediately. Sam sighed, he’d have to talk to Punz later. Everything that happened was probably a lot for him to handle.

“You two can keep an eye on him right?” asked Phil. Techno nodded and Tommy gave a thumbs up. Sam and Phil left the room, closing the door behind them. Techno and Tommy sat in silence. 

“Tommy.” said Techno, voice deep. Tommy shuddered.

“Y-yeah?” asked Tommy. 

“Who agreed to put him in that cell. It seems like it could be useful information.” said Techno. Tommy swallowed. 

“Uhm, why don’t we talk about that when they get back…?” said Tommy. Techno looked like he was ready to kill everyone who agreed. Tommy made a mental note to remember to say Sapnap and George didn’t know the conditions. Techno huffed and crossed his arms, staring at the sword on his hip. Tommy noticed that wasn’t his normal sword, it looked new.

“Make a new sword Techno?” asked Tommy. Techno shook his head.

“No, Dream made it, I found it in the nether blacksmith room.” explained Techno. He lifted the blade and pulled it out of its holder, showing Tommy. Tommy stood up and walked over.

“Woah, it’s pretty.” said Tommy. 

“It is that and it’s probably a very good weapon as well.” added Techno. The silence returned once more, Tommy deciding to fiddle with the hem of his shirt as Techno closed his eyes. Both their heads shot up when a groan echoed through the room. Dream’s eyes flickered open and he looked around him, Sam wasn’t there and his eyes widened, breathing picking up. Sam wasn’t there, he promised he wouldn’t leave, he promised. He promised! Techno noticed his panic and stood up rushing over. He put a hand on Dream’s shoulder, warm tears running down the blonde’s cheeks.

“Dream, you’re okay, deep breaths.” said Techno. 

“S-Sam where-” Dream was cut off by a coughing fit, his throat even more ruined by the screaming and he whined in pain. 

“Sam went to the kitchen with Phil, they’re making some food for us okay? He’s going to be back.” explained Techno. 

“Me and Tommy are still here, you’re not alone.” said Techno. Tommy stood up and cautiously walked over, too not to scare him. Dream’s eyes snapped to him when he noticed the other person nearing him. Tommy smiled at him. 

“Ey Big Man, how’re you feeling?” asked Tommy. Techno felt Dream relax and he wiped the tears away with his thumb seeing they had stopped.

“Tommy he can’t exactly answer you,” said Techno. Tommy huffed.

“I didn’t know what to say, gimme a break,” remarked TOmmy. Techno rolled his eyes and Dream giggled quietly, or what they assumed was a giggle, it was more or less a happy hum from his throat. Dream shuffled backwards, signalling to Techno that he wanted to sit up so the pig hybrid carefully put his hand on Dream’s back and helped him into a sitting position. Dream managed to painfully move his arms into his lap, over the blanket there. They definitely hurt less and Dream was grateful but they also still hurt like hell.

“Your scars are cool,” blurted Tommy. Dream raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at his bare chest where he had multiple scars. Dream hummed in response. 

“How do your hands feel? You moved your arms so it must be better?” asked Techno. Dream looked down and his hands. The swelling had already gone down significantly, but the bruises were still there, the healing potion probably affected the bones more than the outer skin. He took a deep breath, and moved his index finger, wincing slightly when there was a stinging pain. He then moved his middle finger and the pain was stronger but still not unbearable.

“Well, based on that I’d say it was already way better,” commented Tommy as he watched him move his fingers. Dream was still confused as to why Tommy was here, wasn’t he there when he was put in the cell? Didn’t he agree to put him in there.

“Something wrong?” asked Techno when he noticed Dreams staring at Tommy.

“W-why are you h-here.” rasped Dream, closing his eyes at the pain. Tommy’s eyes widened.

“What?” asked Tommy. 

“You were t-there when I was p-put in c-cell.” continued Dream. Tommy inhaled sharply and Techno pulled water from his inventory and helped Dream drink the cool liquid. 

“I uhm, I thought what they were doing was wrong so I went back to get you out but then Sam and Punz found me and helped.” explained Tommy. Dream coughed again.

“But why? I h-hurt you,” mumbled Dream. Tommy squeezed his arm. Dream wasn’t wrong. He did hurt him. But he had the words Ranboo said to him once stuck in his head. ‘ _ No one deserves to be in pain no matter what they’ve done to you or others. _ ’ Tommy remembered those words so clearly and seeing Dream look so fucking scared, back into the corner of that hallway sparked something in him. 

“Ranboo told me that no one deserves to be in pain no matter what they’ve done so I just applied that to you.” answered Tommy, smiling at Dream with his signature grin. Techno huffed behind them a smile on his face and Dream smiled as well. He hummed happily. The three began to chat amongst themselves, Techno and Tommy doing most of the talking because of Dream’s throat. RIght now they were currently bickering about something. Dream hadn’t spoken in awhile so he opened his mouth to do just that.

“Wanna see s-something c-cool?” asked Dream quietly. Techno and Tommy looked at him. 

“What is this ‘cool’ thing?” asked Techno. Dream motioned that he was gonna stand up so Techno moved while he threw his legs over the edge of the bed. Techno helped him stand and Dream ignored the muscle pain this time because they were never going to get better if he didn’t use his legs. Dream straightened his back form where it had been slouched for a while and multiple cracks rang through the air. Tommy and TEchno started before Tommy burst out laughing.

“All you did was stand holy shit!” exclaimed Tommy. Dream huffed in annoyance and Techno chuckled. Techno saw Punz’s hoodie where he was sitting before he left and he picked up the white fabric. Dream raised his arm best he could while Techno slid the surprisingly soft fabric over his head. Techno pulled the sleeves carefully up to his elbows. 

“Where are we going?” asked Techno. Dream nodded towards the door and Techno helped Dream limp there. Dream was proud that he wasn’t full on painting once he reached the hallway. Dream pointed to the living room and Techno helped him walk, Tommy following behind. They walked through the living room and Dream pointed to the doors in the back of the room. The three made their way there and Techno gave the doors a push. TEchno and Tommy gawked at the size of the room. It was definitely a library, tall shelves of books were everywhere and Dream chuckled at their surprise. 

“Oh my god, there’s so many!” exclaimed Tommy Dream, smiled and nodded towards another set of doors.

“This isn’t what you wanted to show us?” asked Techno. Dream shook his head so they made their ways to the iron doors, occasionally stopping when a book would catch Techo’s eye. They reached the door and Tommy unlocked the door and opened the doors. Cool but warm air hit them all when the doors were open. It was still a room but it looked like any other forest.

“House is d-deep underground so I brought some o-of the forest d-down here with me.” explained Dream with a smile. The room was large, not as large as the other room but still big. The walls were made of oak planks, and the ground was grass. There was a pond in the middle of the room, fish swam in the clear water, lily pads with flowers rested on top of the water. Around the pond were trees, a bee hive on one of them, the soft buzzing of bees echoing softly in the room. There were a variety of different flowers on the ground, glowstone hung from the ceiling giving the room a warm glow that wasn’t too bright but rather calming. 

“Woah.” said Tommy walking further into the room. TEchno just blinked a few times taking it all in.

“It's so nice,” commented Techno. Patches jumped from out of a tree and walked over to the three, rubbing up against Dream’s leg.

“H-hey girl,” greeted Dream. Patches purred when Tommy knelt down and pet the cat. Techno walked over the edge of the lake and helped Dream sit down, leaning against a tree, Patches immediately sitting in his lap. Techno sat next to Dream, also leaning on the tree while Tommy went to the water and put his hand in it, admiring the clearness of the water. A bee came over and bonked Tommy on the head scaring the shit out of him making Techno and Dream laugh. Dream’s wheeze ran through the air as he ignored how much it burned his throat. 

“It’s just a bee Tommy, calm yourself,” remarked Techno. Tommy huffed and yelled a mix of colorful words at the pig hybrid. Techno smiled and ignored him. The pig hybrid looked to his left and his eyes widened.

“Is that a cow.” depanned Techno.

“There’s two cows on their server!” cheered Tommy. He ran over and the cow completely ignored him. 

“There’s actually t-three here,” answered Dream. 

“The cows never die.” said Techno. Dream snorted. While Tommy pet the cow, Dream watched with a smile. He missed this, just havin people to relax with without having to worry about being killed or jumped. He missed this when he was in that cell. He liked it here. He liked it all so much better. He sighed in contentment, listening as Tommy and Techno bickered. He smiled, closing his eyes, letting himself fully relax for the first time in months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this one was good :)
> 
> We should be getting back into the angst soon
> 
> so get ready ;)
> 
> I'm currently blanking on what to type here lmao
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Love you all! 💚
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi!
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	8. Guilt and Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Punz talk 
> 
> Dream asks something unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is up homies
> 
> I speedran this bc I got so into writing it lol
> 
> Sam and Punz are hella fun to write :)))
> 
> Also, if it wasn't obvious, Phil and Sam are the dedicated parents in this LMAO
> 
> Got some hurt/comfort with some fluff and then whatever you want to classify the endings bc it's looking like it could lead somewhere pretty bad pr good! Who knows ;)
> 
> anyways, 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! :D
> 
> thanks for the 8k!
> 
> Don't mind the grammar I didn't reread this before I posted it :)))

Phil finished cleaning the cauldron, drying it off and placing it back in its respective place. Sam put all the leftover pieces of carrot and other vegetables in the trash as they were too small to be used for anything. On the counter, was a jug of soup freshly made by the two of them. They figured soup would be good for Dream’s throat, hopefully going to give him some relief. Phil walked over to the counter and picked up the jug. 

“Can you get some water bottles?” asked Phil. Sam nodded and pulled open one of the cabinets and grabbed some bottles and put them in his inventory. Phil smelt the soup and sighed. It smelled really good if Phil was being honest. The soup was Phil’s idea but Sam was the one who offered the recipe of the soup. It was normal vegetable soup but damn it looked good, and the small sample he had without permission was immaculate. He knew Sam was a builder, but he never took him for the kind of person who knew how to cook. 

“Ready?” asked Sam. Phil smiled and nodded. 

“I didn’t know you could cook Sam.” said Phil. Sam laughed lightly.

“I learned pretty recently, but I seem to have a knack for it,” responded Sam, opening the kitchen door for Phil. 

“Why’d you learn? Most people wouldn’t even consider learning how to cook because they could just throw raw meat into a furnace and be fine.” asked Phil. Sam smiled.

“I did it for Dream.” answered Sam, surprising Phil. 

“It was maybe a few months ago, maybe a few weeks after the L’manburg stuff with Schlatt. I invited him over and he looked really stressed about something. He indeed was and if you know Dream well, you know for a fact that can forget to perform basic needs to stay alive like eating if he’s hyper fixated on something. So, I gave him some food and he passed out on my couch. Sapnap and George came by later to see if he was here and he was. I told them he hadn’t eaten in like 3 days and they just sighed knowingly. Sapnap told me that he’d get Dream to eat by cooking him food, specifically soup. Said it always helped relax the other. It was something Sap had done for Dream since they were like 14 and 15. I guess the habit of Sapnap making food stuck with Dream so I began doing it and well the same thing happened.” explained Sam, smiling fondly throughout the whole thing. Phil smield.

“You’re a good friend Sam,” said Phil, making Sam blush and chuckle.

“I suppose I am, I basically take care of Dream half the time and then Punz as well but more so Dream.” said Sam as they arrived at the doors. Sam opened them and saw that no one was there. Phil saw next and groaned. 

“OH come on, we asked them to watch him not go somewhere!” said Phil. Sam rubbed his eyes and turned to Phil.

“They probably went to the green room, it’s where the crops grow. We basically took a chunk of the forest and brought it down here and it just so happens to be Dream’s favorite room.” said Sam. Phil nodded, setting the soup down on a table. 

“We should get Dream back here. It’s been an hour since I fixed his hands, I wanna check if we can remove the splints or not.” said Phil.

“It’s this way.” Sam began walking towards the library when he remembered something. Punz went to the nether. He seemed really off after the surgery and Sam meant to go talk to him. Phil noticed how Sam stopped walking and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You can go see Punz, I can get the others.” said Phil. Sam smiled gratefully at him.

“Go straight into the library, and then turn left, there’s a pair of iron doors, it’s there,” directed Sam. Phil nodded and began to walk to the library. Sam turned on his heel and sprinted to the fireplace, pressing the button and stepping inside the portal room. He slammed his fist on the button and it closed behind him as he stepped into the obsidian portal. Sam appeared in the room, loud clanging ringing through the air. He turned to the anvil and saw Punz hitting some netherite with the blacksmith hammer. Sam sighed. Punz would often come here when he got overwhelmed and rapidly make multiple new weapons. They ended up not really having a need for or place to store them so they met a fiery death in one of the lava streams flowing into the room. There was already a pile next to Punz, thankfully they were iron tools and not netehrite. Whatever he’s making now must actually be important if he’s using netherite. Punz hit the metal a final time before dipping it into the cauldron of water at his side, loud hissing echoing in the room. It looked like a double sided axe, it was really well made. Punz and Dream seemed to really do this easily. The weapons they made were always stunning and did their jobs well. Now that the clanging stopped, Sam stepped closer.

“Hey Punz,” greeted Sam. Punz turned around and gave him a nod, opting to stay quiet. He picked up the newly made weapon and went over to one of the chests and pulled out some gold, placing it in a bucket and placing said bucket in a hodler, right over lava so it’d melt quickly. Punz sat down at the table near the avail and got to work on the axe. Sam hadn’t noticed the tiny engravings at the back of the blade and on the handle. Sam sat down on the edge of the table and watched as Punz made the leather handle, wrapping a sturdy piece of leather around the bottom and stitching it tightly on. The leather had already been engraved with a name but he wasn’t quick enough to see because Punz turned the axe over and let it sit on the table. Punz retried the bucket of now melted gold and walked back over. He began the fill in the engravings on one side of the axe. It was beautiful to Sam. Dream and Punz really did have a gift for this. 

“Did you need something Sam?” asked Punz so suddenly it almost made Sam jump.

“Yeah,” said Sam. Punz nodded, telling him to continue speaking.

“How are you doing? I know it’s been a rough day and you and Dream have gotten really close.” asked Sam. Punz finished one side of the weapon and left it there to dry.

“I'm fine Sam, just clearing my head.” answered Punz. Sam rolled his eyes.

“You only do your weapon sprees when you're stressed or over-” started Sam but Punz stood up slamming his hands on the table.

“I said I was fine and just wanted to clear my head, you pestering me isn’t gonna do shit with that.” said Punz and he walked away to get something. Sam sighed. Punz was always a hot head when it came to emotions, expressing them in different ways that usually involved making weapons or sparing. Sam stood up and walked towards Punz.

“Punz, I don’t want you to be hurting because of what happened. I want to help you!” said Sam. Punz turned around.

“Why?! Go help the person who actually needs help! Not the person who failed to fucking protect him!!” screamed Punz. Sam noticed the eyes in his eyes. 

“I was supposed to protect him dammit but I fucking failed.” spat Punz bitterly. Sam watched as he wiped his eyes and turned back around.

“So go away.” muttered Punz. Sam looked at him sadly and walked over. 

“As far as I’m concerned, you did your job well,” said Sam. Punz’s head snapped towards him. 

“You got him out of that prison did you not? You got him back home didn’t you? You know we wouldn’t have been able to get Dream out of that cell with how scared he was. He trusts you way more than he trusts me or Tommy.” said Sam. Punz looked back down. 

“You did a great job Punz, trust me, you never failed.” finished Sam. Sam saw warm tears fall down his cheeks and he pulled Punz into a hug. Punz’s knee went weak causing them both to kneel on the floor. Punz cried into Sam’s chest, Sam resting his head on top of Punz’s. 

“He w-was so scared and h-hurt and then we f-fixed his hands and he was s-screaming and fuck-” Punz cut himself off with a choked sob. 

“Shh, it’s okay Punz. He’s gonna be okay now. Dream’s okay.” whispered Sam. Punz hugged him tighter and Sam continued to whisper into his ear saying Dream was okay and that he did good. After a while, Punz pulled away, Sam letting him.

“Good?” asked Sam. Punz looked up and nodded. 

“Yeah, b-better.” said Punz. Sam smiled at him, Punz returning it. Sam stood up and held a hand out to him, pulling Punz to his feet. Punz sniffled.

“Thank you and sorry for yelling.” said Punz. Sma smiled.

“It wasn’t a problem.” responded Sam. Punz walked back over to the table and turned the axe over, quickly, but expertly finishing the other engraves, deciding to pour water onto the gold so it’d dry quicker. He lifted up the axe and spun it around. 

“Looks nice. Who’s it for?” asked Sam. Punz smield and tossed it to him. 

“It’s yours,” said Punz. Sam caught the axe and looked at it, he got to see the words on the leather and smiled. It read ‘Sam’. It was simple and he liked it a lot. Punz snickered.

“Turn it over,” said Punz walking to the portal. Sam raised an eyebrow and turned it over, eyes narrowing at the words. It read ‘Mom friend’ and Punz burst out laughing. 

“Very funny.” remarked Sam walking back to the portal. Punz was going to speak but Sam shoved him into the portal. He looked down at the axe and smiled. He took his old axe off his hip and removed the heath from it, placing it on the new one.

“I love it.” said Sam walking into the portal. He saw an annoyed looking Punz on the other side and laughed. The two bickered playfully on the way back to the medical room. Sma opened the doors and everyone in the room looked at them.

“Welcome, welcome,” said Phil. Tommy didn’t even bother greeting them, as he was on his fourth bowl of soup. Techno gave a wave and got back to eating. Phil was next to Dream’s bed, wrapping bandages around his hand, Dream wincing slightly. Dream looked at both of them and smiled brightly.

“His hands healed faster than I thought! So I’m putting on the bandages and Dream will just have to make sure not you use his wrist too much for a while.” explained Phil. 

“That’s great!” said Sam, walking over with Punz on his tail. Dream hummed in agreement.

“I was wondering where my hoodie went,” commented Punz. Dream smiled sheepishly. 

“It’s all good Dream, I’ll just go snag one of yours,” said Punz. Dream gave him an annoyed look and huffed making them laugh. 

“You took mine! It’s only fair I take yours,” said Punz sitting on the edge of the bed. Dream rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smile on his face. Sam smiled as he watched them play around with each other. He was glad to be here with everyone, it was nice. He sighed and sat on the bed as Tommy got mixed up in the playful argument. Dream suddenly went quiet and looked down at his now bandaged hands.

“Something wrong Dream?” asked Sam. Dream looked up.

“Are we going to l-leave soon? Talk to the o-others?” asked Dream. Sam’s eyes widened at the random question. 

“Oh uhm, did you want to?” responded Sam/ Dream nodded, everyone in the room was surprised by it.

“I was conscious when S-Sapnap and George let us g-gp. I wanted to t-talk to them.” finished Dream. Everyone in the room looked at eachother. 

“We could probably get them alone somewhere without anyone from L’manburg being there.” said Punz. 

“That’s true,” said Tommy, who put his now empty bowl down. 

“S-so?” asked Dream. Sam smiled.

“I don’t see why not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will it lead to disaster or good? Who knows I haven't planned it yet lmao
> 
> Ah angst with hurt/comfort is so damn fun to write and I find it so much easier to write than fluff lmao
> 
> I hope this was okay! I actually happened to liek it
> 
> ALSO, i am NOT a blacksmith (obviously) so I got no idea if I explained that scene well lmao
> 
> Next chapter might not be out tomorrow! I go back to school on Monday so I need to speedrun the work I had weeks to do but chose to write about blockmen instead! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support! Love you guys! 💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi!
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	9. Panic attacks and Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy back at it again with a chapter >:)
> 
> They head to the Dream SMP 
> 
> And it goes about as well as you’d think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy have some angst and a cliffhanger!! 
> 
> Green boi not mentally okay
> 
> Frankly no one on the server is okay lmao
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> Thank you for the 11k hits!

Dream stared at the material of the couch, eyes analyzing the furniture while he waited. He was still stiff so they made him wait in the living room while they gathered food and potions just in case. Dream huffed in annoyance. He was ever so slightly annoyed they were treating him like he’d break if something happened. He understood it completely though so he wasn’t too bothered. Plus, it felt nice to be cared about, it had been a while since he last seen Punz or Sam so he craved the physical affection and emotional help. Dream lifted his hands, noticing how they were shaking slightly. They still hurt like a bitch but it was definitely better. He tried to flex his fingers but pain shot through his wrist and he sighed in defeat. The doors opened and Tommy came wandering into the room. 

“Dude, this place is a fucking maze, every room leads to another room and then that room breaks off into MORE rooms,” complained Tommy walking ove rto the couch and collapsing on it. Dream snickered.

“You got l-lost didn’t y-you?” asked Dream. 

“Hell no!” said Tommy. Dream raised an eyebrow and Tommy looked away.

“Well… maybe…” muttered Tommy. Dream snorted before his wheezing filled the room. Dream cackled as Tommy yelled a wide variety of cuss words at him. Dream coughed painfully after his laughter died down. 

“You good Big D?” asked Tommy. Dream nodded but continued to cough. Tommy pulled water out and attempted to hand it to Dream who eyed it then looked at Tommy with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, your hands,” said Tommy. He pulled the cork out and put the bottle to his lips. Dream swallowed the water, relishing the cold liquid and how it soothed his burning throat. Dream hacked again before slumping on the couch. 

“F-fuck me that h-hurt,” rasped Dream. 

“Well that’s what you get for laughing at me,” remarked Tommy. Dream glared at him and Tommy smirked. Their eye contact was broken when the doors opened again and the other 4 came into the room. 

“Dream, we lost Tommy,” said Sam. Tommy threw the cork at Sam and it hit him in the forehead. Techno groaned.

“I thought we got lucky.” said Techno. Dream stifled a laugh not wanting to murder his throat again and Tommy flipped him off. 

“Okay, okay calm down children.” said Phil with a smile. Dream smiled and stood up.

“We r-ready?” asked Dream.

“You need water? Your voice is a little raspy.” asked Sam. Dream shook his head.

“This dumbass laughed at me for getting lost and hurt his own throat. His fault really.” explained Tommy. Dream rolled his eyes. 

“So you admit you got lost?” asked Punz. 

“Why are you like this Punz.” said Tommy. Punz chuckled. 

“Because I’m better than you,” remarked Punz and Tommy just huffed. 

“Okay, let’s stop picking on Tommy for a minute.” said Phil. Dream chuckled and Sam went and pressed the button, the wall lifting. Everyone stepped into the room and the closed behind them. Dream fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt. Dream, Punz, Sam and Tommy all changed into dark clothing since they were kinda wanted by a majority of the server. Dream was now wearing a forest green turtleneck, black jeans that were ripped in the knees, combat boots and a black cloak, hood on. Dream was never a fan of completely dark clothing as his favorite color was literally lime green. He thought what he was wearing was comfortable though so he wasn’t complaining, he also felt safe in it. Dream didn’t have any of his armor or weapons, since Quackity took them when he was being restrained to be thrown into that cell. They were planning on getting those back as well. They walked out of the blacksmith room after Dream had grabbed an enchanted netherite axe and a crossbow, none of the armor sets were good enough to leave the room yet and Dream didn’t feel like it’d be a good idea, especially if he needed to get away fast. Frankly the weapons were only for show, as Dream couldn’t exactly use any of them because of his hands. They walked along the blackstone, bickering playfully with each other. Dreams as a little behind the others and Punz noticed, so he slowed his pace. 

“You okay?” asked Punz. Dream shrugged.

“Nervous?” said Punz and Dream nodded. 

“Don’t worry, no one here is going to let you get put back in that cell,” said Punz, voice stern.

“I d-don’t want any of y-you to get hurt, I can’t protect y-you.” said Dream. Punz smiled. There was Dream’s kind side, the side that would let someone kill him before ever letting them touch his friend. The side that worried more about his friends than his own well-being. 

“We got it Dream,” said Techno suddenly. Phil moved back and ruffled his hair. 

“We’re gonna protect you,” said Phil. Dream couldn’t help but smile as they continued walking. Tommy and Punz began to argue about something Dream wasn’t paying full attention too, he just liked hearing their voices. He listened to their voices as he limped stiffly through the nether. The first blackstone room came into view and they all rushed to it, as the heat was rather annoying. They all crammed into the portal room and Sam opened the door, cold air hitting them in the face. It was definitely early morning, not fully bright outside. The sky was cloudy, making it darker. 

“It’s probably going to rain,” said Techno. 

“Yea, we should hurry and get inside.” said Phil. The others hummed in agreement. Dream felt himself get even more anxious, the pit growing in his stomach. He looked around, eyes darting to every noise. His fingers twitched, a nervous habit and everytime it sent waves of pain up his arm. He squeezed his eyes shut, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dream, deep breaths, you’re okay.” said

Sam. The group had stopped walking all

looking at Dream with concern. Dream didn’t realize how fast his breathing got, and he coughed into his hand. 

“S-sorry…” muttered Dream. 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize.” said Sam with a smile. Dream nodded but kept his head down. 

“I’m fine, we c-can keep g-going.” said Dream. 

“You sure?” asked Punz. DReam nodded, throat burning. Dream very, very, gently put his hand in Punz’s palm. Punz took the hint and gently wrapped his fingers around Dream’s bandaged hands. 

“Tell me if I squeeze too tight okay?” said Punz. Dream nodded again and they began walking once more through the trees. Dream felt his anxiety diminish little by little as they walked. Punz’s hand was warm even though they weren’t really holding hands, it still felt nice in the frigid air of morning. They had begun chatting with each other, even Dream, if he was feeling up to it, would join in. It was nice, the sound of water was close and so was the edge of the treeline. They walked forwards, into the clearing and that dread returned full force as they stood in front of the prison. Dream stared at the obsidian walls, his throat felt like it was closing, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He could hear people saying his name, someone touched his shoulder but he jerked away from the contact violently. Suddenly he was back in the prison, in the halls, Quackity and Fundy yelling his name. He stepped backwards, fear coursing through his veins. He stepped on something and fell backwards, hitting the ground, along with his hands. A choked cry of pain erupted from his throat. He heard more people calling his name, but he scrambled back, hitting something firm behind him. His hands went to his hair, the fear overpowering the pain. He tugged on the blond strands, tears beginning to run down his face. 

“No,no,no,no,no please, I’m sorry,” whispered Dream. He felt something in front of him, and then hands were gently grabbing his forearms and pulling them away from his hair. 

“No!” screamed Dream, thrashing. The hands didn’t budge, as they continued to slowly pull his arms down. He tried to pull his arm away but the hand wouldn’t budge but suddenly the hands were gone and Dream felt arms wrap around him. He jerked away, hating how he melted into the warm touch. He felt fingers running through his hair, and someone shushing him sweetly. Dream opened his eyes and he saw he wasn't in the prison, he was outside, on the grass, back against a tree with someone hugging him. He figured it out when he saw the loose strands of pink hair falling onto their shoulders, after they fell out of the messy bun. Techno pulled him closer to him, Dream face was touching his shoulder. A sob escaped Dream’s mouth and he wrapped his arms around Techno’s back, keeping his throbbing hands in the air. He buried his face in his shoulder, sobs wracking his shaking form. Techno hugged him tighter, the others watching the interaction with pity and frowns. Techno eventually managed to calm him down, his sobs turning into whimpers. Dream sniffled. 

“Better?” asked Techno. Dream didn’t respond, just letting his arms go limp as Techno hugged him. Techno pulled back and Dream nearly whined from the lack of warmth. He rubbed at his face while Techno sat in front of him. Everyone there knew the slightest sound would set Dream off again, so they stood still while Dream recovered from his panic attack. No one rushed him or spoke, they just let him take deep breaths and calm down. While they could be silent the world around them couldn’t so when there was a sound of something falling, Dream dashed. 

“Shit!” yelled Tommy. Dream ran fucking fast for soemone who had been curled up in a ball for a week. They all blamed it on the manhunts. Dream’s muscles burned in protest to the sudden fast movements. His boots thudded against the ground, cape flapping behind him, the hood had fallen off. He heard people calling him but he didn’t listen. They wanted to take him back, what if they were going to put him back? He couldn’t go back. Dream saw the prime path and he jumped on it, making a sudden turn but freezing when he saw a group of people there. Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, George and Sapnap all had looks of shock sewn into their features. Dream faltered slightly when Tubbo yelped in surprise. He froze, eyes wide with fear. Quackity and Fundy were the ones who put him in that cell, they were going to do it again. He was going to be left alone in the dark because he got spooked around the other people who actually cared about him. He was fucked, he was screwed, there was no way out of this. Tubbo stepped forwards, a confused expression on his face.

“Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy cliffhanger kids
> 
> Suffer :)
> 
> I had an okay day at school so I might write another chapter or maybe a oneshot about Dreamon controlling dream bc that theory is so fucking awesome! 
> 
> Feel free to contact me if you want to theorize about dreamon dream :)))
> 
> Thanks for the support! It makes my day to read y’all’s comments :)
> 
> Love you! 💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just want to say hi! 
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1 
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	10. Lies and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream comes across the L'manburg peoples and luckily gets away.
> 
> Conversations happen.
> 
> I'm so good at chapter summarie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy what's up kids
> 
> I'm a little iffy on this chapter if im being honest lol
> 
> we were asked to write goals or some bs at school so i said I'd write 30k words before the end of the quarter and im laughing because this story is already like 24k words or something 😂😂
> 
> My teachers have no idea i can speedrun writing lmao
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D

Dream stood there, frozen in fear. Of all the people he could’ve stumbled across it was these people. Dream felt himself get lightheaded when Tubbo stepped forwards.

“Who are you?” asked the boy. Dream eyes widened in shock and then he remembered he didn’t have his mask. Dream swallowed. He noticed Quackity staring at him with unnerving intensity. His eyes moved to Sapnap and George. George looked confused but Sapnap’s mouth was open slightly. No one here had seen his face but Sapnap. Dream swallowed. If he spoke he’d reveal himself. Quackity stepped forwards, narrowing his eyes.

“Your hair looks familiar…” said Qauckity. Dream knew he was screwed now. They’re going to begin to see other features that were recognizable. Dream swallowed again. There was thick tension before Sapnap stepped forwards.

“Hey! It’s nice to see you!” exclaimed Sapnap. Dream looked at him, confusion in his eyes. The others looked at him as well. 

“You know him?” asked Fundy. Sapnap grinned.

“Yeah! He’s Punz’s brother,” said Sapnap walking over next to Dream. Dream looked at him and Sapnap winked. Dream felt his lips twitch into a barely noticeable smile. 

“Punz has a brother??” questioned George.

“Yeah, his name’s clay. He’s not much of a talker.” said Sap. Dream nodded. 

“He’s not too good around newcomers either, why don’t me and George take him to Punz’s house. We can come back and help y’all later.” said Sapnap motiong for Georeg to come on.

“Hey now, Dream’s still on the loose. I’m sure Clay can find his way there.” said Quackity. Sapnap turned around and gave him a smile.

“Did I sound like I was asking for permission Quackity?” asked Sapnap, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Quackity shivered and backed down. Sapnap and George gave a wave before they walked down the path towards Punz’s house. Dream walked silently, George and Sapnap glancing at him occasionally. 

“So uhm, you’re Punz’s brother? I was unaware he had one.” said George trying to break the silence. Dream opened his mouth but Sapnap put a finger to his lips and Dream closed it.

“Not yet,” was all Sapnap said. Dream gave a nod. And George raised an eyebrow.

“Is something going on here?” asked George. Sapnap rolled his eyes.

“We’re almost at Punz’s,” said Sapnap picking up his pace. Dream followed suit and they arrived at Punz’s house. Sapnap motioned for them to go inside and he looked around the area before he closed the door. Punz’s house was warm surprisingly enough and Dream liked it. He rubbed his arms. Sapnap locked the door and turned around.

“Okay, someone tell me what teh fuck is going on.” demanded George. Sapnap sighed. 

“Only if you want to?” asked Sapnap. Dream looked at George and remembered what he saw when Punz got him out. George and Sapnap let them go and he remembered when Sam and Tommy told him that George and Sapnap wanted to say sorry. Dream swallowed and nodded. Sapnap gave him a smile. George looked pissed, he was about to speak until Dream opened his mouth.

“Hi G-George,” rasped Dream. George froze and Sapnap smiled. 

“Dream?” asked George in disbelief. Dream nodded and gave him a small smile. 

“Hey dude.” said Sapnap. Dream smiled. He missed them. Sapnap was his oldest friend, he was his brother. He met him when he was 13 and Sap was 12 and they haven't separated since. He and Sapnap met George when Dream was 16 and Sapnap was 15 and the 3 had been together for forever. He understood why they said he didn’t care, he said some bullshit he shouldn’t have and it came off the wrong way and he hurt them. Dream had never been so broken up about something, he went to Sam and Punz and cried for hours after that. The 3 days before Tommy’s exile were spent moping around and Sam and Punz forcing him to take care of himself. They were his best friends, his brothers, and god did he fucking miss them. He didn’t realize how much until right now and before he knew it he threw his arms around their necks and hugged them. George yelped in surprise and Sapnap jumped. Dream felt tears prick his eyes.

“Missed y-you.” whispered Dream. Sapnap hesitated before wrapping his arms around his friend, George doing the same. Dream’s finger twitched, a sting of pain traveling up his arm. Dream suddenly remembered how he was thrown into the cell. They had agreed to it. Despite not knowing what they were putting him in, they still agreed. He felt himself falter. He could trust them right? They helped him right? Sapnap and George pulled away.

“Are you okay? I’m so fucking sorry Dream. If we had known it wasn’t what you told us about we would have never done that.” said Sapnap, tears in his eyes. Dream looked down at his hands.

“We wouldn’t have done that. I know you’re probably not going to forgive us, we understand that, but please just know we’re sorry Dream.” added George. Dream nodded. They were sorry and judging by the tears Sapnap was holding back, he hoped they meant it. Dream lifted his arms again and pulled Sapnap into a hug, Sapnap choked on a sob and hugged him back, tears flowing freely. 

“We’re so sorry, so fucking sorry,” whispered Sapnap. Dream hugged him tighter. Dream’s brain was full of overwhelming, conflicting thoughts. They said that he shouldn’t trust them, that he should run because they’re just trying to gain his trust but others said that they were sorry, that they cared about him still, that they weren’t going to trick him. Dream could feel the headache coming so he pulled away, deciding to not trust them fully but accept their apology. They were part of El Rapids, not the Dream SMP, he couldn't fully trust them on a normal day even if this hadn’t happened. Sapnap sniffled and wiped his eyes.

“I d-don’t trust you r-right now, I'm sorry but I c-can’t.” said Dream, voice cracking and throat stinging. He tried to ignore the hurt look on their faces but George nodded.

“We understand that,” said George. Sapnap nodded as well. Dream gave them a smile.

“What, uhm what happend to your hands?” asked Sapnap. Dream looked down at them, and all their bandaged glory. 

“He was scared and tried to punch through obsidian,” said Punz, walking into the room. All three of them jumped. 

“For fucks sake Punz,” cursed George. Punz chuckled. 

“Sorry George.” responded Punz. The other 4 entered the room.

“Why are all of you guys here?” asked Sapnap. 

“Well, we were coming back to the SMP because Dream wanted to speak to you two.” answered Sam. Tommy was last in and saw Dream. 

“Yo you good Big D?” asked Tommy. Dream nodded and pointed to his throat. 

“We were so worried when you ran,” said Phil walking over to Dream.

“Why did he run?” asked George.

“Because he had a panic attack because we were in front of that prison.” said Techno, glaring at George and Sapnap. They both swallowed and looked away from the pig hybrid. 

“Calm yourself Techno,” said Tommy. Techno huffed and leaned against the wall. Punz smirked and walked over to Dream.

“So how are you  _ brother, _ ” said Punz. Dream stifled a laugh.

“Totally believable excuse by the way Sapnap.” said Tommy. Sapnap scowled at him. 

“It was the first thing that came to my head,” muttered Sapnap. Tommy laughed loudly at that, along with Punz and Dream laughed a few times before stopping. 

“Speaking of that encounter, the excuse seemed to work well but Quackity looked way too suspicious for my liking.” said Sam.

“Yeah, I noticed that too, he kept staring at Big D.” agreed Tommy. 

“We should probably move base then we can continue this conversation and maybe someone will finally answer my question of who put him in the prison.” said Techno.

“Good idea and to answer your question. It was basically the whole server excluding Niki, Eret, Ranboo, Puffy, Bad and Ant.” said Sapnap. 

“Bad and Ant didn’t give their opinion on the topic to likely not cause conflict since they're a part of the Badlands not Dream SMP or L’manburg.” added George.

“That’s a lot of people…” muttered Phil. 

“We could probably take them on with everyone we have here.” said Techno. 

“We didn’t come here to start a war Techno, we can figure this out another way.” said Phil. Techno huffed.

“Whatever you guys do, we’ll follow. They deserve anything after what happened.” said Sapnap. George nodded.

“It’s comforting to know we have you two since you’re both skilled.” said Punz. They smiled at him. Dream watched as they talked, listening to the conversation. He didn’t want to spark more conflict. 

“I d-don’t want any f-fighting unless necessary,” said Dream suddenly. 

“I’m so f-fucking done with c-conflict.” spat Dream. 

“I agree, we can get out of this without having to kill one another.” responded Phil. Dream nodded and swung his arms, choosing to stay quiet. His eyes widened when he heard something. 

“SHHH!” exclaimed Dream. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Dream put a finger to his lips and pointed towards the front door. They all heard the footsteps this time along with the knocking that followed. 

“Yo Sap, George, I know you're in there. Open up.” said Quackity. Everyone froze. 

“Shit,” whispered Sapnap. He looked around the room, seeing the back door and pointed to it. He mouthed ‘Go’ to all the wanted people in the room and they quietly made their way over. Tommy opened the door and hopped out, the others following. Dream stayed standing but Sapnap ushered him to the door.

“Don’t I need t-to be C-Clay?” asked Dream. Sapnap shook his head.

“You looked too scared the first time, I don’t want to see that again.” said Sap. Dream dug his heels into the ground.

“No, it’d be to s-suspicious if the n-new person just w-wasn’t here!” argued Dream. Sapnap looked to the door and sighed. He knew Dream wasn’t going to back down. Curse his stubborness. 

“Fine.” and he stopped pushing Dream. Dream brushed off his clothing and pulled the hood over his head. Dream swallowed when George unlocked the door. Phil stood next to Dream, nodding in reassurance. The door opened and Quackity stood there.

“Took you long enough,” muttered Quackity pushing his way inside. Fundy, Tubbo, Hbomb and Jack walked inside, all decked in full netherite with crossbows. Dream swallowed again. 

“Phil? What’re you doing here?” asked Quackity. Phil stopped forwards.

“Sapnap messaged me that Clay wasn’t doing too well and I came to see what was up,” answered the winged man. Quackity spared a glance at Dream, making him look away and refrain from cowering. Sapnap grimaced at his fear and turned towards Quackity. 

“I said earlier he wasn’t a big fan of newcomers so please leave.” said Sapnap. Quackity looked at him.

“Fine but I have something to say to our newcomer.” said Quackity walking over. He stopped in front of Dream and looked up. Dream never thought he’d be so damn scared of someone so short. 

“I know Sapnap,  _ Clay _ , and I know for a fact there’s only one person he’s this protective of.” said Quackity. Dream’s eyes widened as did Sapnap’s. Quackity smirked.

“It’s nice to see you again,  _ Dream. _ ” said Quackity. Jack, Fundy and Hbomb brought their crossbows up and shot Phil, George and Sapnap with weakness arrows and blindness. 

“Sit- Dream run!” yelled Phil before he fell to the ground. Dream snapped out of his frozen state and turned, dashing towards the back door, an arrow barely missing his head. 

“He’s not getting away,” said Quackity, snatching a crossbow from Fundy and firing. The arrow hit Dream in the shoulder and his vision flickered, his limbs beginning to feel heavy and his mind becoming fuzzy. He hit the floor with a thud, a strangled cry coming from his throat as he hit his hands. His vision was getting blurry but he saw someone standing over him. 

“Night Dreamy~” said Quackity before his foot came down on Dream’s face, the world going dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAH ITS ALL GONE TO SHIT LMAO
> 
> Cliffhangers are great, I'm sure y'all would agree :)
> 
> Quackity is a bitch in this if that's not obvious :D
> 
> Hopefully new chapter will be out soon! Thanks for the 12k hits!
> 
> Love all of you guys! 💚💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just want to say hi!
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	11. Back in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is back in prison. 
> 
> Angst :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHat is up kiddos
> 
> New chapter pog!
> 
> Sry this would've come out tomorrow but I was writing something else :)
> 
> This one's angsty so have fun :D
> 
> Thanks for the 15.8k hits! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Phil’s eyes cracked open slowly. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his blurry vision. He looked around the dimly lit room he was in. He could make out a torch or maybe a lantern on the wall. Phil pushed himself off the ground, a groan escaping his lips. This blindness potion was a pain in the ass. He put his back against the obsidian wall, rubbing his eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his side and he lifted up his shirt to see what looked like bandages on his side where the arrow hit. He scoffed. 

“Least they had the decency to bandage it,” grumbled Phil. He rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes while he waited for his sight to come back completely. After a minute or two, he repopend them and was pleased to see that he could actually see. Phil recalled everything, Quackity walking in, George and Sapnpa getting shot, along with himself and then yelling for Dream to run. Phil’s eyes widened. Did Dream get away? Phil removed his head from the wall and to his shock, he saw someone else in there with him. He recognized their blonde hair immediately and anger sparked in him. Dream was there on the floor, unconscious. Phil rushed forwards, turning him over. HE had a blood nose and from what he could see, bandages on his shoulder. Phil punched the ground. Saying he was pissed was an understatement. They'd all promised Dream he wouldn’t end backup in that cell. They fucking promised but here he was, in a god forsaken cell. This one at least had some goddamn light. He knew Dream was going to freak out, he would rather just leave him unconscious but he knew that wasn’t smart. Dream was gonna wake up eventually so why not just do it now. Phil sighed and pulled Dream next to him, wrapping an arm around his back. And holding him close, not to close so he didn’t feel restrained but close enough to stop him from hurting himself. Phil swallowed and shook Dream gently. 

“Dream, wake up.” said Phil softly. Dream didn’t sturr so he shook him a little harder, the action making Dream’s brows furrow.

“Come on Dream, wake up.” said Phil, putting a hand on Dream’s cheek and tapping him lightly. Phil sighed when Dream’s eyes fluttered open. 

“P-Phil?” stuttered Dream. Phil nodded.

“It’s me kid. Now, listen to me really quick, okay?” said Phil. Dream attempted to look around but Phil kept him from it.

“You’re with me okay? You are not alone, there is light, as well. I get you’re going to be scared, makes total sense but you need to remember I’m here and I’m not going anywhere okay?” sail Phil. Dream looked at him with worry. 

“Where a-are we?” whispered Dream. 

“We’re in a cell and the prison-” Phil was cut off by Dream sitting up rapidly, nearly hitting him in the face. Dream’s green eyes were wide and filled with fear as he looked around at his surroundings, panic set in immediately and his breathing picked up.

“No,no,no,no,” whispered Dream.

“Dream-” tried Phil but Dream felt tears come to his eyes. Phil reached for him but Dream jerked away. 

“NO!” screamed Dream, jerking away from him. 

“YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED I WOULDN'T BE PUT IN HERE AGAIN! YOU GODDAMN PROMISED!!” yelled Dream, hot tears running down his cheeks. Phil cringed at the wrasp in his voice, and how it cracked painfully. 

“Dream you need to calm down-” tried Phil but Dream rushed forwards and tackled Phil, knocking him to the ground. Phil let out a gasp at the lack of air. He looked up and Dream gripped the front of his shirt tightly, the adrenaline overwhelming the pain. 

“YOU FUCKING PROMISED!” yelled Dream as he slammed his fist on Phil’s chest. They were too light to do very much damage but they still stung. Phil coughed at a strangely hard hit and grabbed both of Dream’ wrists and sat up. He was going to hurt his wrist even more if he continued.

“YOU S-SAID I WOULDN”T-” Dream got cut off by a cough. Phil let go of his arms and pulled him into a hug, hand on the back of his hand and one around his torso. Dream continued to hit his back weakly. A broken sob escaped from his throat, and his arms went limp, hitting the floor. Phil shushed him.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” whispered Phil. Dream sobbed into his shoulder while Phil hugged him, pulling him closer to his chest.

“I’m sorry Dream, we promised, but we failed. You have every right to be mad.” said Phil. Dream let out a strangled cry. They sat there, even after Dream’s sobs ceased. They just sat there while Dream calmed down. 

“M’sorry,” said Dream, Phil’s shoulder muffling it. 

“It’s okay Dream, you had every right to do that,” responded Phil. Dream stayed silent. Phil began combing his fingers through his hair until Dream’s head fell limp on his shoulder, soft snores filling the room. 

“Poor kid,” whispered Phil. Phil pulled away and gently alid Dream on the floor. Phil sat criss cross next to him, burying his face in his hands. God, what were they going to do? He looked up at Dream next to him, what the fuck were they gonna do? 

  
  
  


Techno should’ve known something was going to happen. He should’ve fucking known. The moment Quackity arrived at that house he should’ve stayed in the room. He shouldn’t have run away from the with Tommy, Sam and Punz. he should’ve stayed and kept watch but he fucking didn’t. Techno grit his teeth as he clenched and unclenched his fist in annoyance. Both Dream and Phil were gone, Sapnap and George too and he could’ve fucking done something about it.

“Techno, calm yourself,” said Tommy putting a hand on his shoulder. They were all currently in Eret’s tower next to L’manburg. After Dream and the others were taken, they all retreated to the tower in L’manburg. Punz and Sam had disappeared, leaving Tommy and Techno alone. The two were NOT okay, that much was obvious. They disappeared almost immediately when they arrived.

“How the fuck am I supposed to calm down Tommy? They got Dream and Phil! Sapnap and George got taken too! And you’re telling me to  _ calm down? _ ” ranted Techno. 

“Hey now, I was just trying to help please don’t stab me,” said Tommy. Techno took a deep breath and leaned against a wall, sinking to the floor. 

“Dammit,” mumbled Techno. Tommy walked over and sat down next to him.

“We can get them out again, we did it the first time.” said Tommy, trying to reassure his friend. 

“Not that simple this time Tommy,” said Punz, walking inside the tower. Sam was close behind him, eyes bloodshot and anyone could see that he was shaking. Punz walked over and sat criss cross on the ground. 

“Me and Sam went to the prison, it’s being  _ guarded _ .” spat Punz. 

“Fuck.” cursed Tommy. Sam sat down next to Punz, his eyes were dull, he looked awful. Punz glanced at his friend and gently gripped his hand, Sam squeezing it in return. 

“Exactly. We don’t have many options.” said Punz. Techno sighed.

“Who was guarding?” asked Techno. 

“Uhm, Hbomb, Jack, Fundy, Quackity, Tubbo. Niki and Eret were there too, but they looked like they were arguing about something with Quackity.” answered Punz. Techno nodded. He figured he could get through all of them but getting in and then out with people who could be hurt was a problem. Tommy perked up suddenly. 

“Wait, Sam, does anyone know where the way we left last time is?” asked Tommy. Sam looked at him. 

“N-no, only me and Dream knew about it,” answered Sam, clearing his throat. Tommy grinned.

“We can get in that way! We still have a chance!” exclaimed Tommy. 

“I think it’s a good idea,” agreed Techno.

“It’s our only way of getting in, but we are still going to have to find them.” said Punz.

“We can do that once we're inside, they won’t suspect people got in so why would they go in? We should have time.” said Sam. Tommy grinned and stood up. 

“Then let’s fucking go! We need to get them outta that hellhole!” siad Tommy attempting to run off but Techno grabbed the back of his shirt.

“If you’re that loud when we go we aren’t even going to get close.” scolded Techno. Tommy rolled his eyes and Techno put him down.

“Tommy catch,” said Punz, as he tossed something to the younger. Tommy caught it and saw that it was a netherite dagger.

“Please don’t lose that, it was hard to make surprisingly enough.” said Punz. Timmy pulled it out of his sheath and looked at the blde.

“Cool.” said Tommy, completely ignoring Punz who just huffed and turned to Sam. Sam definitely took this the hardest, the red eyes and shaking was enough to show that. He walked over to him. 

“We’re gonna get him out alright?” said Punz. Sam looked at him.

“I can promise you that.” added Punz flashing Sam a grin. 

“We’re getting him out no matter what.” said Sam. Punz nodded.

“No matter what.”

  
  
  
  
  


The next time Dream woke up, the freak out wasn’t nearly as bad as the first. Dream was now pressed into Phil’s side and Phil held him close. The fuel in the lantern was running low, they both knew it. It had gotten dimmer than it was before. Dream didn’t want to be alone when the lights went out. He hasn’t let Phil go or move since he woke up. Which is fine, he doesn't mind helping Dream. It’s the only thing he can do.

“P-Phil?” asked Dream. Phil hummed.

“Yeah kid?” he asked. Dream looked up at him, tears running down his cheeks.

“I k-know I did some awful t-things but why this?” whispered Dream. Phil cupped his

cheek with his hand and wiped away the tears, only for more to take their place. The room was getting darker by the second and Dream cried out. Phil stretched his wings before wrapping them around him and Dream in a protective manner.

“Dream, the lights going to go out okay? But you’re going to be safe and you’re not going to be alone. I’m here and I’m not leaving. My wings are going to stay wrapped around us and I’m going to keep hugging you until light comes back, and that’s a promise that’s not going to break.” said Phil, voice stern as he stared into Dream’s eyes. Dream let out a sob and buried his face into Phil’s chest. Phil hugged his tiger and then, just like that, the cell was dark. Dream sobbed into his chest. Phil felt tears come to his eyes. This was so fucking wrong. Dream’s strong, nothing scred him, this was all so fucking wrong. Phil wrapped the wings tighter around them so the soft feathers were on Dream’s back, rubbing gently. Dream’s cries were muffled by his shirt but it didn't make them any less painful. Something must’ve freaked out Dream because Phil almost lost his hold on him when he screamed out of fear. Dream’s hands gripped his shirt tightly, before the pain became too much and he let go.

“I’m here Dream, I’m here.” whispered Phil. Dream cried and cried, breathing erratic as he shook violently. Over a long period of time, Dream’s cries weakened as he became exhausted. Phil ran his fingers through his soft blond hair, as he relaxed against his will. He suddenly felt something behind him, it was sharp and Phil leaned forward, a tiny stream of light came from the hole.

“What?” murmured Phil. He took one hand off of Dream and he ran his finger over the hoel, the sharp thing poking it. Phil cursed in his mind, the little prick hurting more than he thought. Phil nearly jumped when he heard something through the crack. It sounded like a… voice?

“Hello?” said Phil. He really must be hearing shit now, he can’t imagine how it was for Dream if he’d only been here for a few hours not even close to a week. 

“Phil?” answered someone. Phil stared at the hole in shock. 

“Is that you Phil?” asked another voice. It took him a minute but he recognized those voices. George and Sapnap were on the other side of this wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYY what's up fuckers
> 
> lol sry I'm hyper
> 
> The beginning of that with Phil and Dream was so unbelievably fun to write you have no idea lmao
> 
> We got some Dadza up in here lol
> 
> I wrote this during school lol bc school is annoying and hurting blockmen is fun lol
> 
> anyway! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Love you all 💚💚 Thank you so much for the support! :D


	12. Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sap and George talk with Phil
> 
> DADZA
> 
> Techno, Tommy,Sam, and Punz enter the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is up my dudes
> 
> I just got pulled from school early bc my sister was in contact with someone who had COVID so I'm in quarantine
> 
> Yeah it's great ;-; 
> 
> I decided I'd finish this early since I got out early lol
> 
> Thanks for the 17k hits! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Phil was in shock, he shifted closer to the hole, so he could speak to them better. 

“Holy- Sapnap? George?” asked Phil. He heard the two boys sigh. 

“Oh thank god, I thought Dream was alone.” said Sapnap, running a hand through his hair. 

“Based on the screams it was safe to say he was,” muttered George. 

“You could hear him through the obsidian?” asked Phil, shifting and pulling the half conscious Dream closer to the hole. Sapnap and George looked at each other.

“I don’t know who couldn’t hear it.” said Sapnap. Phil grimaced. 

“How is he? Did he pass out?” asked George.

“I’m pretty sure he’s about to pass out or already is.” answered Phil, the darkness making it impossible to see.

“Phil, try to pull this through the hole and make it bigger.” said George. Phil looked down and saw an iron bar. He grabbed it, pulling it through. 

“How long did it take up to dig through  _ obsidian  _ with this?” asked Phil and he began hacking at the whole, chipping away at the rock.

“Listening to Dream scream and sob made it feel a helluva lot longer than it was.” answered Sapnap. 

“Killed our hands while we were at it,” added George.Phil frowned. These three were close, and if they really heard all that then that must’ve killed them.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that, I tried to calm him down but nothing was working.” apologized Phil.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, we know he’s hard to calm down.” said Sapnap. Phil nodded and ran his fingers through Dream’s hair.

“You guys still have lamp fuel?” asked Phil. 

“Yeah, we have some left.” answered George as he fiddled with the lamp. 

“Maybe we can get this hole slightly bigger so it’ll let some light in here.” offered Phil. 

“Good idea but the durability on that iron is awful, it’s really close to breaking,” warned Sapnap. Phil continued to hack away at it, small chunks appearing to fall off. After what felt like an hour the iron bar snapped, the pieces falling to the ground. 

“Dammit,” cursed Phil. 

“It break?” asked Sapnap. George had begun walking around the cell looking for anything, a weakness, or something to use, just anything at all. 

“Yeah,” answered Phil. Despite it breaking, Phil had managed to get a ping pong sized whole in the wall and there was definitely more light in the cell even if it was only around said hole. Sapnap leaned down and looked through it catching sight of Phil’s hands.

“I can see you~” joked Sapnap making Phil chuckle. Phil flipped him off and Sapnap fell away from the hole, hand over his chest dramatically.

“I’m so offended Phil!” said Sapnap. Phil laughed louder, hand muffling it so he wouldn’t wake Dream. 

“You’re so extra Sapnap.” complained George. Sapnap stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Oh fuck off Georegie,” said Sapnap in a britsh accent when made george turn around a glare at him. Phil rolled his eyes when the two began to banter, going back and forth. Sapnap using that horrible accent to piss off George even more. He heard moving and then a thud and he looked to see Sapnap on the ground dying of laughter while Georeg kicked him in the leg.

“You two are just like Wil and Tommy oh my god,” said Phil. They didn’t hear him due to their banter becoming loud again. Phil was used to this so he really didn’t mind. He actually enjoyed the familiarity of it, it was nice. Phil nearly yelped when Dream shifted. While he had been hacking at the obsidian, he moved Dream’s limp body next to him, so he’d be laying against his side. Phil turned to look at him. Dream face was scrunched up as if he were in pain and his fingers twitched. He was having a nightmare. Phil took immediate action and turned around so he was facing Dream. He moved over so Dream was close to the light and he shook him gently. 

“Dream,” called Phil. Dream whimpered and Phil decided to shake him harder.

“Dream!” yelled Phil. The other two heard the name being yelled and moved close to the hole. 

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” asked Sapnpa, worry in his voice. 

“Nightmare,” was all Phil said. 

“Dream!” yelled Phil a final time before Dream’s eyes shot open and he gasped sharply, sitting up. One of Dream’s hands went over his mouth and Phil pulled him into a hug.

“Hey you’re okay kiddo, deep breaths.” cooed Phil. Dream buried his face into his chest as he took deep breaths trying to calm down.

“Guess what! We got light in here now thanks to Sapnap and George.” said Phil letting go of Dream. Dream’s head snapped to the light and he moved towards it.

“Sap and G-George are here?” asked Dream, voice even more raspy than before. Phil nodded.

“Hey Dream,” said Sapnap. Dream leaned down and looked at the hole, eyes watering at the sight of his two best friends. He smiled.

“H-hi,” whispered Dream. Phil smiled when he saw Dream’s lips curl up. Phil stretched as it was his first time really moving since he’d woken up. It was still pretty dark in here but he didn’t think Dream was going to move away from that hole anytime soon so he flapped his wings a few times before folding them behind him. Dream scooted closer and closer to the light, desperate to get away from the darkness. 

“Are y-you guys o-okay?” asked Dream. 

“We should be asking you that, but we’re fine.” answered George. Sapnap chuckled and Dream shrugged.

“Glad you’re n-not hurt,” said Dream. Phil gave him a pity filled smile as he moved back over. Dream immediately latched onto him.

“Scared, you’re safe.” muttered Dream. Phil hugged him, careful to not hit his hands. He unfolds his wings again with the intention to wrap them around him again but Dream leaned back. He stared at the wings before lifting a shaky hand and gently running his fingers over the feathers.

“Pretty aren’t they?” asked Phil. Dream nodded. 

“Soft.” added Dream, caressing them gently. Dream’s eyes wandered to his bandages and currently throbbing hands. 

“How are your hands?” asked Phil. Dream shrugged.

“Still hurt like a b-bitch,” answered Dream, earning a chuckle from Phil. 

“Phil,” called George. Phil scooted closer to the hole.

“Has anyone visited you two?” asked George. Phil raised an eyebrow.

“No, or if anyone did they came before we woke up.” answered Phil. George nodded.

“Quackity came and visited us. Asked why we were helping Dream after he hurt us. He looked betrayed, or well hurt I mean.” said George. Phil scoffed.

“Good, he hurt Dream he deserves it.” muttered Phil. Phil looked at Dream who was still completely focused on the feathers. He raised his wing and tapped Dream on the nose, surprising him but then he giggled. Phil smiled brightly at him. It was rather sweet, and made Phil’s heart warm. Dream’s giggles died off and he looked at Phil.

“I’m g-glad you’re here P-Phil and George and Sap, I don’t think I w-would’ve been able to b-be here alone. Not again,” said Dream. George and Sapnap smiled from the otherside of the wall and Phil ruffled Dream’s hair. 

“We’re happy to be here with you too kid.” said Phil. Dream smiled.

“We’re happy too.”

  
  
  
  
  


Techno, Tommy, Punz and Sam watched as the guards talked by the entrance. They were all in full enchanted netherite and had enchanted weapons. 

“We could just go down there and attack them, we’d most definitely win.” offered Punz. Technn shook his head,

“They could take one of them hostage, so probably not a good idea.” said TEchno. Punz shrugged and sat back.

“We should move, they don’t walk around the building anytime soon.” said Sam. Tommy was first to stand, Punz and techno glancing back at the guards. Sam led them around the prison to the wall with the door. He dragged his hand along the wall, searching for the door. He stopped suddenly and ran his hand over a block.

“It’s here.” said Sam. Tommy pulled the button out of his inventory and tossed it over. 

“Okay, before we go in. What’s the plan?” asked Tommy. 

“We split up, each person searches a floor. Make sure to be as quiet as possible and if you see someone use your invis. Also, I can temporarily disable the thing that messes with communicators so if you find them, whisper. Do NOT under any circumstance try to get all four by yourself, is that clear?” explained Sam. All 3 nodded.

“They could be injured and last I checked none of you can carry four people or even two.” finished Sam. 

“We’re not stupid Sam,” said Tommy while rolling his eyes. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, playing the button down.

“Let’s go,” said Techno. Sam nodded and pressed the button, the door sliding open. Sam walked in first, Punz came second, then Tommy and Techno walked in last. Tehy all decided Tommy was the most vulnerable so keeping him in the middle was a good idea until they split up. There were five floors in the prison but the ground floor didn’t have cells so they had just enough people. Sam peaked out from where the hallway ended and didn’t see anything. 

“Tommy, Techno, you go down the left hall and then split up once you get to your floors. We’ll take the right.” directed Sam. Tommy and Techno nodded.

“Good luck you two.” said Techno. They both smiled and nodded. Techno quietly walked down the hallway, Tommy following behind.

“What floor do you think they’re going to be on?” asked Tommy. Techno thought for a moment. 

“I would assume the top floor or the 3rd. The top floor was where Dream was last time which is why I doubt they’d put him there again, but it’s also the hardest floor to reach and plus, they’re dumb as hell. The third floor would probably be where they’d put him if they didn’t put him on the 1st, that’s the only reason I have for the 3rd floor.” explained Techno. Tommy just rolled his eyes.

“Which floor are you taking?” asked Tommy. 

“Top, still the most likely floor.” answered Techno. Tommy nodded and they continued their way to the stairs. Once they reached them, they ran up to the third floor.

“This is where we part ways,” said Techno. Tommy nodded and pulled out his dagger.

“Good luck.” said Tommy. Techno nodded and turned around. He stopped and looked back.

“Tommy.” called Techno. The blonde turned around to meet Techno’s blood red eyes.

“Don’t die okay?” said Techno. Tommy smirked.

“Hell no, none of these pricks are gonna kill me.” said Tommy. Techno rolled his eyes and turned around, smiling once he wasn’t facing him anymore. Techno walked up the stairs, freezing when he heard voices that definitely weren’t anyone he knew. Techno peeked around the corner, he saw 1 person standing there. He raised his eyes in confusion when he saw Tubbo standing there alone, looking at the doors. He had a key in his hand and Techno’s eyes widened. Tubbo looked to be deep in thought, the boy sighing.

“Is this right…?” mumbled Tubbo. Tubbo groaned in frustration. 

“Dammit I don’t know.” muttered Tubbo. He took one look at the doors before turning around and walking towards the door. Techno fumbled for his invis and chugged the liquid, watching as he skin faded from view. Tubbo walked by him down the stairs. Techno took a deep breath once he was out of earshot.

“Least I know they’re up here.” muttered Techno. Techno’s communication thing pinged suddenly and he darted to his pocket, turning the sound off. Sam had already cleared his floor and Punz was almost done along with Tommy. Techno typed a quick message saying he thinks their on his floor and he walked down the corridor, stopping in front of the first cell. He leaned forward and placed his ear on the door. Being a pig hybrid came in handy as pigs had fantastic hearing making this significantly easier. He listened, relief flooding over him when he heard faint voices. Techno took a step back and pulled out his communicator, typing ‘found them’. Techno put it up when the other 3 were said they were coming and he pulled out his pic. 

“Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy I gave y'all a break and gave Dream wholesome moments bc why not.
> 
> That line where Phil taps his nose with his wing and Dream giggles has my heart melting and I wrote it oml-
> 
> Hope u guys liked the fluff :))
> 
> ALSO, I didn't plan ahead this far when I wrote the chapter where they escaped lmao so don't question anything about how the get into the prison and how they got out if it last time XD
> 
> anyway, 
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading! All of your endless support by leaving kudos and comments really keeps me motivated for this!
> 
> Love you all so much! 💚💚 Stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	13. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy tubs POV to start 
> 
> then switches around a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i swear i'd write a note liek i normally do but omg im so fucking tired ahahahah
> 
> got some angst here kids!
> 
> Quackity is a bitch in this ass usual so have fun!
> 
> anyways!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!! :D
> 
> sorry its short ;-;

Tubbo rubbed his thumb over the key nervously as he walked down the stairs. He had gone to the cells to speak to them after he tried to reason with Quackity. Tried to say there was another way when he’d seen Quackity and a few others dragging 4 unconscious people to the prison. He said there was another way that they could talk about it. He was against the idea from the beginning, he just ignored the feelings of guilt and listened to Quackity. He made himself believe it was right throwing Dream in there. He told himself that everyday. He ignored the feelings of guilt and how Tommy would roll his eyes or clench and unclench his fists when Quackity would brag about putting him in there. Tubbo knew Tommy didn’t like it but similar to what Quackity did to him, he used reasoning and past actions Dream has done to get Tommy to agree. He had seen Dream’s bandaged hands, he didn’t know how they got like that. When Fundy was going to say Quackity had snapped at him and shut him up quickly. Tubbo ran his fingers through his hair and groaned in frustration once he reached the 1st floor. 

“What were you doing up there?” asked Quackity. Tubbo yelped in surprise and the key disappeared into his pocket. Quackity was standing there, leaving on a wall, arms crossed. Tubbo swallowed when he saw the axe leaning on the wall next to him.

“W-what?” asked Tubbo. Quackity huffed.

“I asked what you were doing,” said Quackity, picking up the blade. Tubbo didn’t see it before but there was dry blood on it. Tubo took a deep breath and stood tall, well as tall as he could. 

“I don’t have to answer that,” said Tubbo. 

“Excuse me?” asked Quackity, swinging the axe back and forth.

“I said, I don’t need to answer you because last time I checked I was the goddamn president and you aren’t.” seethed Tubbo. Quackity was a big pain in the ass right now and Tubbo was honestly getting sick of his shit. Quackity snarled and he rushed forward and grabbed the front of Tubbo’s shirt, yanking him forwards. Tubbo gripped his wrist, fear in his eyes.

“Watch it Tubbo.” spat Quackity. Fundy suddenly walked into the room and saw what was happening. He walked over.

“Come on guys, stop it.” said Fundy. Quackity glared at him and huffed shoving Tubbo away. Tubbo stumbled back, the fox hybrid catching him.

“Mind your damn business next time fox,” said Quackity and Fundy bared his teeth. All three froze when they heard a rather loud clang from upstairs and then suddenly the prison’s alarms went off, the sound blaring. Quackity yelled something Tubbo didn’t hear and more people came inside, running towards the stairs. Tubbo’s feet suddenly began moving towards them as well, but he went to the other set of stairs instead. They were back to get them out, that much was obvious and something in Tubbo’s gut wanted to make sure they succeeded. 

  
  
  
  
  


Phil’s head snapped to the door when he heard footsteps and he put a hand over Dream’s mouth. 

“Shh.” said Phil. Sapnap and George heard it too, moving to the back of the cell. Dream turned to the side and hugged Phil tightly. Phil pulled him close, his wings wrapping around them.

“Dream, I’m gonna protect you okay?” said Phil. Dream buried his face in his chest when there was another thud. Phil took a deep breath, preparing for what was going to happen. 

“Don’t do anything rash,” said Phil to Sapnap and Georeg who only hummed in response. There was a final clank and the door’s bolts were being moved. There were muffled voices and then loud alarms rang through the air. Dream’s hands flew up to his ears. He wasn’t used to such a loud noise after being in such a quiet room and around people who understood to be quiet because of that reason. Dream cried out, hands trying to block out the noise but the pain stopping him. Phil backed further into the cell and his hands moved to Dream’s head, covering the blonde’s ears. Dream felt like his head was about to explode. The heavy metal door slid open and relief spread through his entire body when Tcehno and Punz rushed in. 

“Phil, Dream.” said Techno crouching down near them. 

“The sound! It’s hurting him!” yelled Phil. Techno nodded and he got closer, crouching down. 

“We can’t do anything about the sound besides getting out of here fast.” said Punz. Phil grimaced but lifted Dream’s head up, He pointed towards Techno and Dream looked. 

“T-Tech?”mumbled Dream. Techno nodded and Phil helped him stand. His hands were over his ears but not pressed down so it didn’t do much. Sapnap, George, Tommy and Sam appeared at the entrance to their cell.

“We gotta fucking go!” yelled Tommy. They all made their way out the cell, freezing when the alarms stopped and footsteps were heard. Phil had a protective arm over Dream’s shoulder and one of his wings shielding him. George and Sapnap moved in front of Phil and Dream. Tommy, Techno, Punz and Sam all pulled out their weapons. Quackity stood at the end of the hallway, along with Fundy, Jack, Hbomb. Everyone could see how Quackity was eyeing Techno, a slight fear in his eyes. Quackity swallowed and straightened. 

“I would highly recommend putting them back in their cells and surrendering peacefully.” said Quackity. Techno scoffed.

“Bull shit. There’s no way I’m backing down after what you did.” spat techno. His words sent a shiver down Quackity’s spine. Quackity’s eyes scanned the crowd landing on Dream and he crossed his arms. 

“So you’re all helping Dream huh? What he’d do to get you on his side. He’s a manipulative prick. Did he tell you something about how much he cares? Did he apologize for something he’s not really sorry for? Did he pretend to be your friend like he did with Tommy?” taunted Quackity. Dream tensed at the last one. Hurting Tommy was probably the thing he would regret the most for the rest of his life. 

“He just wants to hurt everyone for fun, he’s a fucking _monster_.” spat Quackity. Dream felt something burn deep within him. He just wanted fucking peace, he knew he did it wrong but nothing else worked what was he supposed to do? Talking never worked, compromising only worked until the next problem came along. Nothing ever worked. He stepped forward suddenly. 

“Shit the fuck up about shit you don’t undertsand.” said Dream, voice deep and raspy. His outburst surprised everyone there and Phil put a hand on his shoulder. Dream could feel the tears come to his eyes as intrusive thoughts flooded his head calling him things and reminding him of all the pain he caused.

“Ah I seemed to have pissed off big bad Dream,” mocked Quackity. Techno stepped forward, eyes dark.

“He’s not the only one you pissed off,” spat Techno, pulling out the sword Dream made.

Everyone around Quackity drew their weapons. Dream retreated to Phil’s side, the older embracing him once more after catching sight of the tears rolling down his cheeks. Techno looked at the group behind him. 

“Run. I’ll buy some time.” said Techno. Tommy went to argue but Techno’s glare made him close his mouth before the words left his lips. 

“T-techno,” whispered Dream. Techno turned around, Dream was looking at him, eyes red and puffy. 

“Please don’t die,” said Dream. Techno gave him a reassuring grin.

Wouldn’t dream of it,” said Techno.

“No pun intended by the way,” finished the pig hybrid. Dream couldn’t help but smile. The group turned to leave, disappearing from view around a corner. Techno waited until they were gone to lunge straight for them. His sword slid right between the armor on Jack’s body and he coughed up blood before sinking to the ground and vanishing. Techno turned to Fundy who was back away. He made quick work of him as well. Quackity swallowed as he saw all of them fall to Techno in a matter of seconds. 

“Fcukk,” cursed Quackity as he turned to run. Techno smirked as he let Quackity get far away before throwing his axe and watching it embed itself into his back. Quackity hit the ground with a sickening thud and Techno walked over. He grabbed the back of the blade and yanked it out of his back, blood splattering. Quackity turned his head slightly to the side as if to say something but he died in the middle of the 3rd word. Techno looked at the blood on his hands and grinned.

“Blood for the blood god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy u got to the end pog champ lmao Im so tried ;-;
> 
> hope you like that dadza i slide in here >:)
> 
> Dream saying in a tweet that quackity actually has 2 canon lives gave me some leeway so i'm glad i got to kill him even if only once but who knows i legit don't have the ending planned lol
> 
> Thanks for the support and the 19.9k hits! Thats so cool! :D
> 
> Love you all so much! 💚💚 Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> ALSO Im sorry again for this being hella short than normal i am oh so very tired


	14. Escape 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others struggle to find a way out
> 
> Someone unexpected helps
> 
> Dream and Phil Dadza bc yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy new chapter! 
> 
> Finished writing this at the vet on my phone lol
> 
> Actually asked a friend to do indents for me bc I have no fucking idea how to do that on an iPhone lmao
> 
> We got some more Dadza! We’ll be having more character interactions soon with Dream and other characters!
> 
> Thanks for the 21k hits!! I’m so happy this story is doing really well :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tommy and Sam led the group through the halls, trying to reach the other staircase. Techno said he had killed them all but they respawned at the bottom level of the prison. With even more weapons and at least 3 people Techno didn’t recognize. Sam stopped in the hallway, taking deep breaths just trying to figure this out. They had 4 unarmed people, one couldn’t even fight. If the alarms were actually online, Quackity or Fundy must’ve figured out how to turn on some of the traps. He and Punz had run into a few, thankfully managing to avoid them.

“Tommy, did you or Techno run into any traps?” asked sam. Tommy shook his head.

“So they only got some of the traps on and only on one side of the building.” stated Sam. 

“Are there any emergency exits? For something like a fire?”asked George.

“I said I wasn’t finished with the prison, why did they put you back in here even after I said that,” grumbled Sam, not hearing George. Everyone eyed each other while Sam had his many freak out. Dream pushed away from Phl and limped to Sam. 

“S-sam, calm down.” said Dream. One of Sam’s hands found his hair and began tugging roughly on it. 

“Sam try to calm d-down, freaking o-out-” tried Dream. But Sam turned to him. 

“Calm down!? I don’t know where to fucking or what to fucking do! And I don’t want us to get caught in a trap but I don’t know how many or which ones have been activated so I can’t figure out which way to go! And there’s apparently more people we don’t know and we don't know how skilled they are so we can’t take the risk fighting them! What the fuck!” ranted Sam. Sam looked up and saw how Dream had flinched back and was shaking slightly, and a pang of guilt hit him. 

“Fuck Dream, I’m sorry.” whispered Sam. Dream swallowed but moved forward, cupping his cheeks with his bandaged hands. Sam looked into Dream’s green eyes and took a deep breath.

“Shit, sorry. I’m just- I don’t know how we’re getting out.” said Sam. Dream gave him a sad smile.

“You’re smart, I’m sure you can come up with something.” said Dream. Sam gave him a smile in return. Sam closed his eyes and scanned over the blueprints of the prison in his head. Dream turned around on shaky legs and retreated back to Phil’s side latching onto him once more.

“Anyone else have any ideas?” asked Punz. 

“No one knows the p-prison like S-Sam does, I h-helped occasionally but I d-don’t know the whole thing,” rasped Dream. Everyone else just decided to wait while Sam thought about something. Sam perked up suddenly.

“There’s uh there’s a wall I haven’t built all the obsidian layers for!” said Sam with a smile.    
“Where?” asked Sapnap. 

“Uh this way,” said Sam, taking off. 

“Guess we’re following him,” said Tommy. Everyone followed him through the hallways, making sure to keep quiet. They hit a dead in a room that had a whole bunch of chests.

“This is where people we put in prison would have their items stored. I never finished the back wall’s layers because I wanted to begin focusing on making the cells better and adding light and beds. Then I left the SMP for a bit with Punz and well, we all know what happened when we were gone.” explained Sam. 

“We just need something to get through this wall.” mumbled Sam.

“Can’t we just mine through it?” asked Sapnap. Sam shook his head.

“You may have noticed how the closer we got to this room, the slower you felt. You all have mining fatigue.” said Sam. 

“So then what do we do?” questioned Phil.

“There should be TNT somewhere, we just gotta find it.” answered Sam. After that the whole group split up, digging through all the chests that were either empty or filled to the brim. 

“Nothing over here!” yelled Punz. 

“Same here!” called George. Sam slammed a chest shut.

“Shit, then we’re fucked” muttered Sam. The door to the room opened catching all their attention. They all looked over and their eyes widened seeing a very out of breath Tubbo with a sword to his neck, Techno behind him. The people with weapons raised them and Tubbo put his arms up.

“FOund him heading here, thought I’d pick him up before he did anything stupid.” said Techno glaring at the kid. Techno pressed his sword down.

“We don’t need him, knock him or or get rid of him.” said Punz. Techno nodded and pressed down harder.

“W-wait! I wanna-” said Tubbo. Punz shooting his bow that barely missed his head shut him up.

“Like hell we are, you agreed to put Dream in here so if you think we’re letting you go or come in you’re sorting mistaken.” spat Punz. Tubbo gulped and Tommy looked at him. He was definitely nervous, his hair was slightly messed up and the front of his shirt was ruffled like it had been grabbed.

“Wait, guys,” said Tommy. They all looked at him.

“What did you wanna do before Punz cut you off?” asked Tommy. Punz glared at Tommy but he ignored it.

“I want to help,” siad Tubbo.

“Why?” asked Phil. Tubbo went to speak but the sound of yelling and fast approaching footsteps cut him off.

“I have TNT, take it and blow the wall.” said Tubbo quickly. They all eyed each other cautiously. Tubbo was the leader of L’manburg, the country that hates Dream with burning passion. He’d agreed to put Dream in there. Dream watched as Tubbo swallowed, trying to avoid cutting his neck. Dream looked at him, he looked scared. Dream took a deep breath and straightened up.

“T-Tech, let him g-go.” said Dream, Everyone’s head snapped to him, including Tubbo. His eyes widened at how raspy the other's voice was. Techno gave Tubbo a final glare before shoving him forwards and Tubbo immediately brought out the TNT. Sam walked up to him and Tubbo held it out for the taller male.

“Thank you,” was all Sam said before walking away and setting up the explosive. Tubbo nodded and looked down. Techno kept his eyes trained on him while the other people watched or helped Sam. Dream looked at Tubbo and stomped his foot on the ground catching Tubbo’s attention. The boy looked over at him and he gave Tubbo a small smile and mouthed ‘thank you’. Tubbo’s eyes widened in surprise but he smiled back at him and nodded. Dream looked away with a smile on his face. 

“We’re set.” yelled Sam. Everyone backed up and hid behind chests for cover.

“I’m going to act like I wasn’t here. Quackity’s already pissed at me, don’t need him to know I helped you guys.” said Tubbo. Techno had watched the exchange Dream and Tubbo had so he assumed Dream was okay with Tubbo so he gave him a nod when the boy walked by him. Tommy was next to Dream behind a chest.

“Tell Tubbo w-where we’re going.” whispered Dream. Tommy looked at him, he saw something like desperation in his eyes. He didn’t know why Dream seemed to trust him but he could always ask, so he stood up.

“Tubbo!” whispered Tommy. The boy turned around and looked at his friend.

“We’re going to Eret’s castle.” said Tommy. He ignored everyone’s yells of protest when he said that. Tubbo nodded.

“I’ll be there. Stay safe.” said Tubbo before running down the hallway.

“Tommy! What the hell!” yelled Sapnap. Tommy ignored him and sat back down. 

“Everyone calm down, we can talk about this later we’re running out of time.” said Phil. Sapnap reluctantly sat down and Sam pulled the lever, the TNT going off with a loud boom. Phil had made sure to cover Dream’s ears before the explosion but he still cried out in pain when it went off. When the smoke cleared everyone stood up and there was a big hole in the obsidian wall leading outside. Dream noted that it was sunset because of the sky’s shades of orange and other beautiful colors. His ears were ringing because of the TNT so he let Phil pick him up bridal style and jump off the edge. Phil held Dream close to his chest, the younger still dazed from the loud sound as he flew to the ground, landing gently. 

“I’m going to fly with Dream, we need to get him out of here since he’s the main target.” declared Phil. The others nodded.

“Take care of him.” said Sam. Phil gave him a smile and then he was in the air flying towards Eret’s castle. Dream was shaking from the cold or the noise Phil didn’t know. “It’s pretty Dream,” said Phil observing the sky. One of Dream’s closed eyes cracked open and he looked around.

“It is.” said Dream, a smile gracing his lips. 

“I missed t-this.” said Dream. Phil looked down at him.

“When I was in t-that cell. The f-few times I s-slept I would dream of leaving and b-being with everyone. No w-wars, no violence, no h-hate.” continued Dream. 

“No pain.” whispered Dream. 

“Just a big happy family.” finished Dream. Phil sighed.

“I want to b-believe that we c-can go back t-to that. But I’ve h-hurt a lot of p-people. I don’t deserve t-that.” whispered Dream. Phil shot him a worried glance.

“You don’t need to be perfect, Dream. Yeah you hurt a lot of people. But everyone here has. What Quackity did to you was just as bad as what you’ve done. Quackity is different from you because you on the other hand want to fix it. Or at least it sounds like you do.” said Phil. He looked back down, Dream had tears running down his freckled cheeks. He hugged him tighter and a Dream wiped his eyes. 

“Y-yeah I do.” answered Dream making Phil smile. 

“I w-wanna apologize to T-Tommy the most. I h-hurt him a lot.” said Dream. Phil had to stop himself from tensing. He knew what Dream had done to him. He hated Dream for it until he saw the Techno and Dream had become friends. Techno had told him that Dream admitted he should’ve never done that to Tommy. Techno knew Phil didn’t like him much so he told him to try to get Dream on Phil’s bright side. It had worked somewhat but he still wasn’t a big fan of the masked admin. Then Tommy and Punz said he was hurt and told them what happened and he couldn’t bring himself to hate him after that.

“If I could t-take back one t-thing it’d be what I d-did to Tommy.” said Dream snapping Phil out of his thoughts. Phil couldn’t help the smile that formed. 

“You’re a good kid Dream. Just made a few mistakes.” said Phil. Dream smiled and nuzzled his head into Phil’s robe. Eret’s castle came into view and they landed behind the stone castle. Phil put Dream down and ruffled his hair. None of them had actually told Eret they were coming. They figured he’d be a good person because he didn’t want Dream in jail. Both looked at each other.

“Hope this works,” said Dream. They began walking towards the back entrance. They heard something from above and their heads snapped up to see Eret’s white, glowing eyes staring at them. He smiled.

“I wasn’t expecting guests.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy Eret has joined the server!! 
> 
> That Dadza moment was Poggers and Tubbo redemption? 
> 
> This was fun I write hehe 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support!
> 
> Love you all! Stay safe and healthy! 💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> ALSO Im sorry again for this being hella short than normal i am oh so very tired


	15. Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil, Eret, and Dream converse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter pog!
> 
> I totally didn't do this instead of homework! :D
> 
> Lmao after I post this imma speedrun my reading lol
> 
> Chapters will probably come out earlier in the day from now on bc I'm in quarantine for two weeks which meansonline school and i procrastinate WAY to much 
> 
> ANyway! I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Thank you all for the 23k hits!
> 
> Please don't mind the grammar ;-; I'm very tired

“I wasn’t expecting a guest,” said Eret from the window he was leaning out of. Dream looked away and phil scratched his neck.

“Mind if we come inside? We’re kinda being hunted,” asked Phil with a nervous chuckle. Eret nodded.

“Come on in, close the door behind you, I’ll be right down.” said Eret disappearing from view. Phil and Dream walked inside, rubbing their arms. It was already cold, flying in the sky definitely didn’t help. Dream shivered and Phil began taking off his robe.

“It’s f-fine, Phil,” said Dream with a smile. Phil pulled his sleeves back up.

“You sure?” asked Phil. Dream nodded. He was so tired of using his voice, everytime he did it burned and he wasn’t a big fan. They stood in front of the now closed and locked door not knowing where to go. They perked up when they heard footsteps. Eret appeared from behind the corner. He was wearing a white dress shirt, it was unbuttoned at the top and not tucked into his pants as usual. He was actually wearing black sweats with no shoes. He must’ve just been chilling when they arrived. Eret stopped in front of them and scratched the back of his head.

“Sorry, I would’ve cleaned up but as I said I wasn’t expecting guest.” said Eret with a smile. Dream gave him a smile.

“You’re fine mate,” answered Phil with a smile. Eret laughed.

“You’re probably freezing, fireplace is this way,” said Eret. Dream and Phil followed him through the castle.

“How have you been Eret?” asked Phil. Eret shrugged.

“Worried honestly, heard they managed to get you guys in prison after Quackity found you guys.” responded Eret. Dream looked away from Eret. He didn’t want people to worry about him. 

“S-sorry we made you w-worry,” rasped Dream. Eret stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Dream, worry in his features. 

“Your voice!” exclaimed Eret rushing over. Dream backed up slightly, Eret noticed and slowed down.

“Oh god, are you okay? That sounded so painful.” asked Eret. Dream nodded and rubbed his throat, a cough escaping his lips.

“His voice is a little fucked up right now,” said Phil.

“Was it because of being in prison?” asked Eret. Dream picked up the controlled anger in his tone. Phil sighed.

“Something like that, I can explain once we get settled.” answered Phil. Eret nodded and began walking again. They came to a room where there was a nice fireplace on the wall, a couch sitting a few feet away, along with a loveseat and one individual chair. Eret walked over and threw in some wood, lighting it with a flint and steel. 

“I’ll go get you guys some tea, then we can discuss what happened.” said Eret before disappearing. Dream walked over to the fire and kneeled down a few feet away, staring at the warm blaze. Dream had always liked fire. One reason was because it produced light. He also enjoyed the warm glow it produced and the cackling sound. It was oddly calming. Sapnap was similar, but he also enjoyed that he could use it to destroy things with it like the arsonist he was. Phil walked over with a blanket. Dream tried to remove his cape best he could but his fucked up hands kept sending pain up his wrist as he tried to undo the damn button. Phil walked over and quickly unclipped the button. Dream hummed to say he was thank you and he sat down on the couch pulling his knees close to his chest. Phil sat down next to him after draping the blanket over Dream’s shoulders. Dream leaned over, resting against Phil. He felt safe with the older man, and he craved the affection and physical contact. Phil smiled and pulled him close.

“You’re so similar to Techno ya know? He does this way more than he’d ever admit.” said Phil. Dream hummed, a quiet chuckle filling the room.

“Too prideful to admit he needs some affection.” added PHil. Dream smiled. They heard Eret coming back. He entered the room with 2 mugs, steam coming from the top of them. He handed Phil his mug and went to hand Dream his but Dream just looked at it and raised his hands.

“Oh god, your hands too?” asked Eret looked at the bandages. Phil took a sip of his drink and sat it down on the coffee table. Dream looked away and Phil grabbed the cup.

“Yeah, they’re pretty messed up too.” said Phil. Phil leaned over and helped Dream take a sip of the tea, the warm liquid soothing his burning throat. Dream hummed at the feeling. Eret walked over and sat in his own chair.

“Can you use them at all?” asked Eret. Dream shrugged.

“Kinda, it’s h-hurt though.” answered Dream. Eret nodded and looked at Phil.

“I think I’d like to hear what happened now.” said Eret. Phil nodded and began. Phil told him that Dream had been locked in the cell despite how there was no light and his fear, and how he wasn’t allowed to leave or see people, how there wasn’t anywhere for him to sleep. How he had broken his hands to try to get out. About how he hadn’t slept or eaten. How his voice was so broken from screaming. Dream got lost in his own mind during the explanation, thinking about how he’d scream for what felt like hours in that cell. Dream kept some things he thought while in that cell to himself. He kept his anger to himself thinking it would only spark more conflict to be mad about it. He kept his thoughts for vengeance to himself as well. He kept his thought of just wanting everything to stop and his thoughts of ending it to himself as well, he didn’t want the pity. He closed his eyes, feeling the headache approaching quickly. Eret had a hand over his mouth, tears in his eyes. He couldn’t imagine how Eret felt. He didn’t want Dream in that cell. He wanted Dream to be free. Dream let out a shaky breath. He felt a hand on his knee and his head shot up. Eret was kneeling in front of him, looking at him with sad eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” whispered Eret, pulling Dream into a hug. 

“I tried so hard to stop them from putting you in there but they wouldn’t listen and I didn’t know what to do,” said Eret, voice cracking. Dream felt tears come to his eyes and he buried his face in the crook of Eret’s neck, hugging him back gently.

“It’s o-okay, just k-knowing you didn’t w-want me in there is e-enough.” said Dream. Eret hugged him tighter, and Dream felt his shirt become wet, making his own tears come. Eret pulled back and lifted his glasses to wipe his tears.

“Are you better now?” asked Eret. Dream gave him a smile and nodded.

“Anything is b-better than t-that, and everyone h-has been surprisingly n-nice.” answered Dream. Eret nodded

“I’m glad, a lot of people care about you Dream.” said Eret. Dream hummed and leaned back into Phil’s side. Phil looked down at Dream hands. 

“Eret? Do you have any bandages? His are dirty and I want to see if the bruising has gone down.” asked Phil. Eret nodded and pulled some out of his inventory.

“I always carry some on me, it seems to be a necessity on this server.” said Eret, tossing them. Phil laughed and placed them on the couch next to him. 

“Very true.” agreed Phil. Dream lifted his hands so Phil could get to them easier and Phil carefully unwrapped them. The bruising had gone down but he noticed the scars along his knuckles from when the skin split from the abuse. He felt himself frown at the sight. He really wished nothing would scar because then Dream would have that constant reminder of what happened. He felt Dream’s gaze on him and he looked up to see Dream eyeing him.

“Sorry, the split skin left some scars Dream, but otherwise they’re looking pretty good.” said Phil. Dream nodded.

“That’s good,” said Eret. Phil nodded and rewrapped them tightly, apologizing when Dream would flinch or jerk his hands. Phil sighed in relief once he was done.

“They should be healed soon, might still be sore for a few days but after that you shouldn’t have any problems.” stated Phil. Dream smiled brightly and nodded.

“T-thank you.” rasped Dream. Phil grinned and ruffled his messy dirty blonde hair.

“No need to thank me kid,” said Phil pulling Dream back to his side. Dream yawned suddenly and snuggled further into his side. Eret noticed the bags under both of their eyes, especially Dream’s. He stood up and stretched.

“You two should get some sleep, I’ll keep a look out for the others when they arrive.” said Eret.

“I think that’s a good idea. There’s a lot of them though so they shouldn’t be too hard to find.” responded Phil. Eret nodded and gave them a wave.

“Sleep well, I’ll be back with the other’s soon.” said Eret. Phil hummed and Eret left them alone so they could get some sleep. The king picked up his boots and slipped them on along with a coat and walked outside to the top of the castle. He hopped onto one of the wall’s edges, legs dangling. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He removed his face and looked up at the dark sky. He tried for days to reason with Quackity, and he still got the same answer. Eret hit the stone, tears in his eyes.

“He’s going to fucking pay for hurting him.” said Eret. Quackity had done a lot of shit to people. He tried to kill Techno, it was his idea to put Dream into the prison, he was part of the plan to frame Eret for taking one of Karl’s canon lives. When Quackity had said they were going to put Dream in the prison for everything he’d done, the only thing Eret thought of was that Quackity deserved the same punishment then. AFter hearing what Dream went through, Eret would never put anyone in that place, not even Quackity. Dream was a good friend. Dream seemed to be going down a dark path recently so they drifted but Eret never forgot the time they spent tighter, the memories they made and he never would. But that didn’t mean this was all going to get pushed under the rug. Eret looked out over the SMP. 

“He’s not getting away with this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! Eret is pissed lmao
> 
> I love how these get short and then they get long lmao
> 
> next one will probably be long
> 
> I was planning on writing everyone showing up in this chapter but then I thought about how unbelievably HARD it is to write with like 12 people lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one! 
> 
> Love you guys! Stay safe and healthy! 💚💚
> 
> Thank you so much for the support! 
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	16. Planning and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyy
> 
> tubs shows up
> 
> Dream has some problems with their plans
> 
> bad thing happens ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya kids! Back at it again with another chapter lmao
> 
> yoooo the ending was hella fun to write lmao
> 
> I'm tired as fuck lmao so don't mind the grammar or spelling mistakes lmao
> 
> heh heh heh hope u enjoy the cliff hanger ;)
> 
> hope u guys enjoy!
> 
> Thank you so much for the 25k!

Dream had to refrain from kicking Tommy when he woke up as the boy was rambling loudly only a few feet away. Dream rolled his eyes and grunted in annoyance. Phil seemed to notice he had woken up and he looked down at the blonde.

“You awake Dream?” asked Phil. Dream shifted and gripped his robe in his fist. 

“Sadly,” answered Dream, voice thick from sleep. Phil chuckled and motioned for Tommy to quiet down. 

“Big D! You’re awake!” exclaimed Tommy. Dream glanced at him with tired eyes and hid his face in Phil’s robe. 

“He’s tried Tommy, don’t be annoying.” said Techno. Dream hummed in response. Tommy huffed and sat back down.

“E-everyone here?” asked Dream, keeping his eyes closed.

“Yeah, except for Tubbo if he shows.” answered Sapnap looking up from his axe. Dream cracked an eye open and observed the group. Sam was reading a book that appeared to be about redstone. Tommy was next to Techno, continuing his ramble from earlier much to Techno’s dismay. Sapnap and George were next to each other just chatting. Phil was still next to him, his wing was now curled around Dream. 

“How are you feeling?” asked Punz. Dream jumped at his voice not knowing the male was sitting next to him.

“Oh sorry,” said Punz with a chuckle. Dream gave him a weak smile.

“It o-okay.” responded Dream. Dream felt… weird. He felt weak, like his limbs were heavy and his head was foggy. 

“You okay mate?” asked Phil. Despite how he was feeling, Dream nodded. Phil rubbed his back and Dream leaned into the touch. The room was filled with quiet chatter as Dream laid on Phil’s side until Eret walked into the room, Tubbo following him. The others got on guard immediately and Tubbo raised his hands, moving slightly behind Eret. Tommy was the only one who didn’t give the kid a glare or pull a weapon besides Dream, in fact he smiled brightly and stood up.

“Tubbo!” called Tommy walking over. Tubbo’s eyes drifted away from the group of people that disliked him and he looked at his best friend.

“Hey Tommy,” greeted Tubbo. Tommy held his arms open and Tubbo went in for a hug. Dream watched the interaction with a small smile. He saw the others were still on guard but they seemed to relax when he sat up.

“Hey T-tuboo,” said Dream. Tubbo pulled away from Tommy and smiled sheepishly.

“I’m glad you got here safe,” responded Tubbo. Dream nodded, satisfied when he saw the others relax at their short interaction.

“I hate to be that one to say this but, how do we know we can trust him?” asked George. Dream glanced over at him.

“I agree, we don’t want to be reckless here.” added Punz. Dream looked at Tubbo.

“We let George and Sapnap in, how is it any different with Tubbo?” asked Phil. 

“Yeah, but-” started Sapnap but Techno cut him off.

“If Dream trusts him, then we trust him.” was all the hybrid said before resuming what he was doing. Everyone looked to Dream who panicked slightly at all the attention. Tubbo walked over.

“I understand that you guys don’t trust me. It makes sense, I was one of the people who agreed to put Dream in that cage. I understand it. But I just want to help. I shouldn’t have done what I did, I know that and I’m sorry.” said Tubbo, voice cracking. Dream could practically feel the guilt radiating off him. Someone was about to speak but before anyone else could Dream sat up.

“I believe you.” said Dream shutting every other person up.

“Dream-” tried Punz but Dream shook his head.

“I don’t fully t-trust you but I d-do think you w-want to help.” rasped Dream. Tubbo swallowed and smiled at him.

“Thank you, I’m so sorry Dream.” mumbled Tubbo as he held back tears. Dream nodded and gave a small smile. 

“Well, now that we have this settled, should we discuss our move?” asked Tommy. Sam nodded.

“Let’s do it.” 

  
  
  
  


Dream listened as they all discussed what the plan to take down Quackity was. It started off with getting the people Quackity was working with on their side, so Fundy, Jack and Hbomb. Tubbo said that they didn’t know the conditions either, they were just getting told what Quackity wanted them to hear. Dream closed his eyes, his foggy head turning into a painful headache. Listening to them discuss how they were going to get revenge and shit made Dream uncomfortable. Dream’s eyes shot open when he heard the suggestion of killing him. He didn't want anyone to die. He didn’t really have much of a say in the prison and he knew they’d respawn but Quackity only had one life left and Dream meant it when he said he didn’t want anymore violence. All the voices began to mix, Dream only hearing a few sentences at a time.

“Why can’t we just kill him or exile him!” exclaimed Punz. 

“Because, it would just spark more conflict or something could go wrong!” argued another voice. Dream opened his mouth to speak but someone shushed him, saying his throat needed to heal. That alone pissed him off. Dream tried to speak again but the loud voices of his friends cut him off. They kept yelling about whether to kill him or not. Dream made it damn clear he didn’t want violence. He hurt people, he didn’t want it to happen again, he didn’t want history to repeat itself. Not again. Another fit of yelling filled the room, Dream’s hands moved to his hair. Everyone was so caught up in this they didn’t notice how Dream’s breathing was irregular, how he tugged on his hair, how he shook in his seat. Phil was probably the only person who remained silent through the whole ordeal, and he was the only one to notice how Dream shook. Dream’s ears felt like they were ringing. He couldn’t distinguish any of the voices now but he heard the words ‘put in the prison’ and he felt something snap. He stood up suddenly making Phil jump and slammed his abused hands onto the table.

“SHUT UP!!” screamed Dream, voice painfully dry and cracking. Everyone stared in shock. 

“Dream-” tried someone but Dream didn’t fucking care anymore. He was so done with the yelling and the arguments. It reminded him of being chased and dragged into that cell and he fucking  _ loathed  _ it. 

“N-No! Shut up! I’m s-so fucking d-done with all t-the yelling! I h-hate it! I r-reminds me of b-being dragged into t-that cell and I d-don’t wanna remember t-that!” yelled Dream. Phil moved to comfort him but Dream jerked away from him, nearly falling.

“No v-violence! That’s all I f-fucking asked! No violence! That h-hurts people and is the c-cause of everything that h-has happened and I’m so f-fcuking done!!” screamed Dream, hands balled into fists. He couldn’t stop himself from yelling. He didn’t want to yell.

“You’re all the s-same as Quac- him b-by doing that!!” yelled Dream voice cracking painfully. They all stared at him, guilt seeping into their bones. Dream’s breaths were ragged and he shook violently where he stood. He seemed to lose his steam after a few seconds passed and he stumbled backwards but he caught himself. He looked at all their faces, his blurry vision and vulnerable mind messing with it. He didn’t mean to yell. He didn’t want to yell. Dream felt tears come to his eyes but that anger was still there.

“You’re doing t-this to protect m-me, but you w-won’t even listen.” was all Dream said before turning around and storming out, walking fast desperate to get away from the people who had done nothing but helped him and he fucking yelled at them. His hands fucking hurt to, slamming them down wasn’t the best idea. Tears leaked out of his eyes and dripped down his face. He went down a hallway and saw a door. He didn’t even think about it before he rammed into the door with his eyes closed and stumbled inside. He saw how dark the room was and immediately turned around to grab the door but it was closing fast, the light getting fainter and fainter. Dream’s heart stuttered to a stop when the door closed and darkness was the only thing he was left in. His mind went into overdrive but his body remained still and unmoving. His knees fell to the floor and a gut wrenching scream ripped itself from his throat. No,no,no,no,no,no,no not again no. No. NO! He wanted to move, to get out but his body wouldn’t listen. His limbs stayed still. He couldn’t move so he did the next best thing, he screamed. His already fucked up throat becoming raw once more as tears cascaded down his freckled cheeks.

“NO! HELP! HELP GOD GET ME OUT!” screamed Dream desperately, voice cutting out at the end. Sobs wracked his body as breathing was becoming almost impossible due to his sobbing and screams. Dream slumped to the floor all the way, forehead resting on the tile in front of him as he pulled on the strands of hair trying to ground himself. When that didn't work he moved onto scratching his arms, a burning sensation spreading across his forearms. It worked barley, the pain being just enough to stop him from being lost to it all. Dream’s last, clear rational thought was that he was alone in the dark again. And it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah cliffhangers are wonderful aren't they :)
> 
> Dre really said he had enough of that shit called violence but then gets stuck in his fear once again lmao big fuckin' oof
> 
> Ngl, I struggled with this on a bit so sry if it's not as good ;-;
> 
> I really wanted to emphasize how serious dream was when he said he didn't want conflict and that he really meant it when he said it
> 
> and this was the only way that came to mind at 12 am lmao
> 
> anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed! :D
> 
> Love you guys! Stay safe and healthy! 💚💚
> 
> Thank you so much for the support!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> ALSO a few of u seemed to ask if the door locked or not and no it didn't! He was already so worked up, and he has horrible fear of the dark so his mind just froze completely fucking with any rational thought like going back and opening said door! a comment done by Anonymous explains it pretty well if u want something clearer :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> sry its a little short and kinda bad lol


	17. Panic Attacks and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tom find dre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jfc I didn't update yesterday lmao Tommy's stream was emotionally exhausting 😂
> 
> This was fun to write lol dream ansgt is POG
> 
> Tommy putting Dream in prison just smacked me in the face with inspiration for a oneshot yesterday so I started writing one lmao 
> 
> Hopefully that'll be out soon :)))
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!! 
> 
> Thank you for the 27k! I'm so happy this is doing good 
> 
> Don't mind my grammar and shit I'm tired lmao

The door slammed behind Dream after his yelling fit. The others stared in shock. They did not expect it at all. They should’ve known yelling and arguing could set him off. Hell, they should’ve actually listened the multiple times he tried to speak. Guilt spiked painfully in all their chests.

“Damn.” cursed Phil. The room stayed quiet, no one knowing what to do. Techno sighed and stood up.

“I’m going after him,” said Techno walking to the door. They all nodded deciding to stay silent. Tommy stood up too. 

“I’ll come with you Techno.” declared Tommy walking over and stopping next to the hybrid. Techno turned to him.

“Like hell you are, I do not want to deal with you,” said Techno. Tommy crossed his arms.

“I don’t care.” responded Tommy. Techno groaned and left the room, ignoring Tommy’s cheer. Techno and Tommy walked side by side and looked in rooms, down hallways, the throne room. They looked anywhere they could get to basically. They only had a few rooms left.

“Techno?” asked Tommy. Techno hummed in response.

“Are we still going to kill Big Q even though Dream said no violence?” asked TOmmy. Techno looked at the ground. He wanted to kill Quackity, he wanted to make him suffer. He and Dream had gotten close, no one was very aware of it but they were very good friends. Probably one of the few who still liked Dream at the time. Quackity had hurt him and he wanted Quackity to know he fucked up. But, he respected Dream too. If he didn’t want violence then he’d listen. Techno sighed.

“We-” a loud, horrified scream echoed through the castle making both jump. Their heads snapped to each other.

“Dream.” they said in unison and they were both running to the source of the scream, not wasting any time. They stopp in a hallway losing the sound but then loud yelling filled the air and they ran down the hallway, Techno nearly falling when he made a very sharp turn. They arrived at a door and Tommy didn’t even hesitate before slamming it open. Techno noted how the entire room was dark besides the light the open door provided and it clicked immediately. His eyes widened once they landed on Dream who was on his knees, head on the floor and hands tugging harshly at the blond hair. He also noticed the blood droplets on the floor, dripping from his arms. He was sobbing openly on the ground. Techno rushed forward but didn’t touch him. 

“Tommy, put torches everywhere then closed the door and lock it so the others can’t get in. Don’t want to overwhelm him.” said Techno. Tommy nodded and ran around the room placing torches everywhere he could. He only had about 10 so he was a bit limited but the boy made it work. Techno looked away from Tommy and back down to his sobbing best friend. He took a deep breath and gently touched his shoulder. For a split second Dream’s entire body froze before breaking out into violent tremors once more and scrambling away from whatever touched. Techno let him move, bhis back hit a bookshelf making him gasp. Dream felt trapped. Tommy stopped what he was doing to watch but the glare Techno gave him snapped him out of it. Tommy went over to the door and began closing it until he thought for a moment and he grabbed a random sheet of paper off a table and wrote ‘please don’t come in yet’ and put it on the door. Once it was closed Tommy saw how the torches gave the room a nice warm and comforting glaw. Then his attention was drawn back to Dream who had his eyes shut tightly, legs pulled to his chest and hyperventilating. Techno moved closer.

“Dream,” called Techno. Dream flinched at the voice and shook his head. 

“N-no, stop,” whispered Dream, voice more wrecked than before. Techno and Tommy cringed at how painful it sounded. Techno took a deep breath and decided to reach up and very,  _ very  _ gently touch his shoulder. Dream tried to move back but he didn’t get far.

“Dream, you’re okay.” whispered Techno. Dream shook his head once more.

“Dark. It’s so dark.” choked Dream. Techno moved closer to Dream, pulling him to his chest.

“It’s not anymore Dream, me and Tommy helped. The dark is gone.” said Techno. Dream’s arms were in front of him and Techno got a better look at his arms, It looked like he had fucking cut throug the skin with his nails, blood still dipping down his arms, from one deep cut in particularly. 

“Dream. I know it’s scary but you need to open your eyes and take some deep breaths okay?” whispered Techno. Dream couldn’t open his eyes. It was too dark, he couldn’t, he didn’t want this to be fake. What if all of this was a dream? What if he never really got out of that damn cell. Dream choked on a breath and hacked into his arm.

“Dream, please.” muttered Techno, desperation clear in his voice. Techno began running his fingers through Dream’s hair, Dream subconsciously leaning into the warmth. Yechno watched as Dream’s eyes opened slowly. Dream cracked his eyes open slightly, letting them adjust to the sudden light. He saw strands of pink hair in his vision along with his bloody arms and torches. His vision was blurry, eyes still glossy from the tears still running down his face. 

“There you go Dream, good job.” complimented Techno. Another sob came from Dream’s throat when saw Techno smiling at him. Dream buried his face in Techno’s shirt out of shame and exhaustion.

“You’re doing so good Dream, deep breaths.” continued Techno. Dream felt his arms sting and he whined.

“H-hurt…” mumbled Dream. Techno hummed.

“If it’s okay, can I look at your arms? They’re bleeding,” asked Techno. Dream nodded weakly. Techno nodded and gently grabbed one of Dream’s writs, examining the bloodied limb. The scratches didn’t look too bad but they did look painful and he spotted a few rather deep cuts. He grabbed the other and observed basically the same thing. Dream looked like he was about to pass out if it weren’t for the pain so Techno turned his head to Tommy who was sticking his head out the door, panicked whispers being heard from the other side.

“Tommy!” whispered Techno. Tommy immediately stepped back inside and looked at Techno. 

“Yeah?” asked the blonde. 

“Does Phil still have those extra bandages?” asked Techno. Tommy stuck his head back out and heard him ask, coming back seconds later with a roll of bandages. The 16 year old walks over to them and crouches down.

“Thanks,” muttered Techno. The pig hybrid soon came to the realization that he couldn’t hold Dream and wrap his arms.

“Tommy, can you hold Dream or wrap and bandage his arms?” asked Techno, suddenly catching Tommy off guard.

‘Hold?” answered Tommy. Techno nodded and he passed the half conscious Dream to Tommy who was lost at what to do until Techno rolled his eyes and lifted Tommy’s right arm and leaning Dream onto Tommy’s side, Dream’s head resting on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Good?” questioned Techno. Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, do your thing big man. All of them are worried as shit.” answered Tommy, Techno nodding in response. With that, Techno got to work cleaning the wounds with a water bottle in his inventory and making sure to get all the blood off, and then wrapping them securely with bandages. Dream winced painfully during the entire process, small whimpers escaping his lips. When Techno was done, he pulled Dream away from Tommy and hugged him like he was doing before.

“How are we?” asked the blade. Dream looked up with almost, numb looking eyes and shrugged. He opened his mouth to speak but decided against it since just breathing caused his throat to burn. Dream swallowed thickly. He wanted to say something.

“I’m s-sorry. Didn’t w-want to y-yell.” rasped Dream, voice cracking. 

“Nah big D you had every right to yell, we were being inconsiderate.” said Tommy.

“Wow, you actually know what the word considerate means, I’m shocked.” says Techno rolling his eyes. Tommy glared at him and then muttered at least 9 or 10 colorful words at the hybrid. Dream smiled weakly at the familiar bickering. 

“We should be the sorry ones.” sid Techno, rubbing Dream’s back. Techno moved so his back was flush against the bookshelf Dream was on before. Dream was on his left side. Dream let his legs relax, letting them lay down in front of him. Techno was surprised when Tommy moved to him and sat on the other side of Dream, sandwiching the other male between them. Dream felt warm, the coldness from being in the dark slowly fading away. He sighed contently and rested his head on Techno’s shoulder. They all sat in silence just letting Dream know he wasn’t alone and that he was safe. Dream’s eyes had been closed making them think he was asleep until his voice cut through the air. 

“A-are we g-gonna kill h-him?” asked Dream quietly. They both eyed him. 

“Dream, how are you not mad at Quackity?” asked Tommy. Techno’s eyes snapped over to him but Tommy ignored it.

“He did awful shit to you and others. Why are you not livid? I don’t understand.” finished Tommy. Dream stares at his now bandaged arms.

“I h-hurt people and y-you helped m-me.” answered Dream. 

“I’ve hurt w-way more people t-than he e-ever has b-but you’re all-” Dream was cut off by a painful coughing fit. Techno rubbed his back and offered Dream water. Once Dream swallowed the liquid he resumed. 

“Y-you’re all still h-helping me. I feel l-like I almost d-deserved being p-put in that c-cell.” Techno and Tommy perked up at that.

“Q-quackity hasn’t done e-enough to e-even be c-considered b-bad really.” finished Dream.

“He d-doesn’t deserve t-to be k-killed.” finished Dream. They both took in his words. Dream wasn;t wrong, Dream had hurt people, Tommy was a major target in his ways. None of them were really mad at Dream anymore, it might just be pity that’s making them treat him nice but none of them ever really planned on killing Dream. 

“We aren’t going to do anything like that unless absolutely necessary,” said Techno. Dream felt a smile tug on his lips.

“Thank y-you,” whispered Dream, tears coming back. Violence caused it all, and it would only cause more. That’s how this server works. He didn’t want anymore of that, he wanted them to be together like he, Tommy and Techno are now. Grateful tears dripped down his cheeks. 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy somewhat happy dream poggggg
> 
> Dream getting put in prison is canon now and im squealing lmao 
> 
> i'm blanking what to put here lmao it's probably because i'm in english class and I have ADHD so focusing is a BITCH
> 
> lol anyways I hope you enjoyed! Next one or that oneshot should be out today! 
> 
> Love you guys! 💚 stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	18. Apologies and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup fuckers! New chapter! :D
> 
> Sorry I haven’t updated recently, I git inspired by Prison Dream and went on a fic spree lmao 
> 
> And stress bc school is a bitch lmao
> 
> Hopefully I can get back into daily updates! 
> 
> I gave y’all some fluff bc I haven’t updated but it’ll be angsty soon ;))))
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

“Do you think we should head back?” asked Tommy. Dream looked at him and nodded.

“Yeah we probably should.” agreed Techno leaning away from Dream. Dream had to stop himself from whining at the lack of warmth. Tommy leaned away next and stood up. Dream shivered, the room suddenly feeling much colder. Techno leaned back down and gently gripped Dream’s bicep, lifting him up. 

“T-thanks,” said Dream and he steadied himself on the bookshelf. 

“You good?” asked Tommy. Dream shrugged not wanting to speak. Tommy walked to the door and opened it while Dream and Techno got ready to leave. He saw everyone out their stand up and begin speaking and he slammed the door causing Dream and Techno to jump.

“Everyone is outside and they're very loud,” chuckled Tommy. Dream looked at the doors. Everyone was out there, everyone he had yelled at, everyone he had gotten mad at. He felt guilt settle into his bones and his shoulders slumped. Techno noticed and looked at him. 

“You good Dream?” asked the hybrid. 

“M-mad at m-me.” whispered Dream. Techno furrowed his brows and got in front of Dream, putting his hands on his shoulders.

“No, they’re not mad, you had every right to yell.” said Techno. Dream shook his head.

“But t-they’ve all be s-so n-nice and I yelled at t-them.” responded Dream. Techno frowned at his words. 

“You’re okay Dream. You got ignored and you snapped because you felt unheard. No one here’s gonna get mad at you for freaking out after everything.” siad Techno. He smiled at Dream. 

“Okay? You have nothing to be sorry for.” said Techno. Dream looked into Techno’s eyes for any trace of a lie even though he was sure he could trust Techno. He was a good friend, Techno wouldn’t lie so Dream nodded and Techno smiled.

“Why don’t we just let them in instead of walking out, might make it easier.” offered Techno. Tommy nodded.

“Yeah probably.” agreed the boy remembering all the people out there. 

“We could always wait a few more minutes as well?” questioned the hybrid. Dream thought for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Ready,” said Dream, voice cracking painfully. Tommy nodded and he opened the door to see very worried people at the door. 

“Okay back the fuck up, you fuckers are gonna overwhelm him if you all just rush in.” grumbled Tommy. 

“Is he okay?” asked Sam, worry clear in his voice. Tommy's annoyed face softened as he saw the way Sam’s eyes were glossy.

“Yeah, he’s fine now.” answered Tommy.

“What happened? All we heard was him scream.” questioned Punz.  
“When he left he must’ve been rushed or something because he went into this room and their was no light and he freaked the fuck out. I’m gonna assume the door shut behind him,” responded the boy. Everyone tensed at the no light but Tubbo. 

“Uhm, why did he freak out?” asked Tubbo quietly. Sapnap sighed.

“He has a big fear of the dark,” said Sapnap.

“When he was put in the cell it was completely dark which probably worsened his fear honestly.” finished Punz. Tubbo’s eyes widened and he looked to the floor. He didn’t even know the full extent of torture he helped inflict on Dream He had no idea he didn’t like the dark, hell, he didn’t even know the cells didn’t have a goddamn light source. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Sapnap giving him a sad smile. 

“We didn’t know when we agreed either, don’t blame yourself.” said Sapnap. Tubbo swallowed and looked back down at the ground. He nodded but that feeling of guilt stuck like glue. 

“He had a fairly violent panic attack, fucked up his arms pretty bad so Techno calmed him down and we treated his arms. He’s probably just tired but aren’t we all.” said Tommy, muttering the last part. 

“We should apologize for what happened in that room.” said George. The others hummed in agreement. Tommy nodded.

“He feels like shit because of yelling, make sure to say he had the right to.” said Tommy before pushing the doors open. Tommy eyed Dream who had Techno’s red cape over his shoulders now, Techno standing defensively next to him. Basically, if you try something with Dream, Techno will not hesitate to hurt you. Tommy rolled his eyes at that but shuffled back over to Dream. Dream looked up from his gaze at the floor, tired eyes now meeting the eyes of a very worried Sam, who approached slowly. 

“Hey Dream,” greeted Sam. Dream gave a hum of acknowledgement and a small wave. Sam held his arms out and Dream walked forward, wrapping his arms around Sam. Sam smiled and hugged back. Dream snuggled into his chest, he liked the contact and it made him feel warm. 

“We all wanted to apologize, Dream. We didn’t want to overwhelm you with like 20 apologies so I’m just doing it for everyone.” said Sam. Dream clenched the back of his shirt tighter. 

“M’sorry too, I o-overreacted.” mumbled Dream. Sam cringed at his voice, it was worse than before. Phil came up next to them.

“You don’t need to apologize Dream, we fucked up. We ignored what you wanted and since what Quackity did mainly affected you it should’ve been your decision about how we handled it.” said Phil. Dream glanced at him. He was exhausted and the rise and fall of Sam’s chest wasn’t helping him stay awake.

“I’m s-still sorry,” muttered Dream. Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“If apologizing really makes you feel better than you go ahead.” said Phil. Dream smiled at him. God, this kid needed a fuckng break. He’d already been through so much in the past 2 weeks. He’s only been out of that hell hole for like 2 days. Everyone on this server was way too young to go through what they all have been through. Tommy and Tubbo should never have been in war at 16. Dream shouldn’t have to live everyday thinking he’s going to get attacked. They’re all too young to be living in fear. They live in this cruel world with the threat of war or conflict looming over all their shoulders. Phil hated it as well, his fatherly instincts telling him to just take them all and live somewhere peaceful. He knows he can’t but he cn’t help wanting too. Phil sighed. Dream’s stomach suddenly grumbled and he flushed red. The others in the room laughed at his flustered face. 

“You just got so red!” exclaimed Tommy. Dream rolled his eyes but couldn’t hold back the smile on his face so he buried his face in Sam’s shoulder.

“Fuck y-you,” muttered Dream. Sapnap walked over laughing.

“Oh come on Dream, I can see that smile.” teased Sapnap and Dream would’ve hit him if he could use his arms properly. It already hurt to hug Sam as tight as he did so he just glared at Sap. 

“Sounds like you’re hungry though, I can get something started if anyone wants to help?” offered Eret. Dream shyly nodded his head, the hunger suddenly feeling way stronger than it did a few seconds ago. 

“I’ll help, anyone else?” said Phil. Sam raised his hand along with Tubbo. 

“Great, looks like we’ll have something to eat done soon!” said Eret. The group made their way back to the castle and sat back down near the fireplace again. Dream took his rightful place on the couch, Phil sitting next to him. They all saw his arms but didn’t comment on it. Dream was glad they didn’t, he didn’t want to deal with that. Sam sat on the other side of Dream, Punz sitting in front of him on the floor. Techno sat near the fire, just chilling, axe already sharpened. Tommy was rambling about something to Sapnap as the other tried to talk to George who was giggling as Sapnap kept getting cut off by the boy. Dream reached over and gently played with one of the larger feathers on Phil’s wings. Phil noticed and he moved it out and wrapped it around him andDream hummed happily. The blonde nudged Sam, getting his attention and then motioning from him to move towards him. Sam moved over so his was flush against Dream’s side and put an arm around him then Sam felt PHil move his wing so it was around both of them. 

“This is nice, I see why you like it,” commented Sam, admiring the feathers. Dream hummed in agreement and Phil chuckled. 

“Almost everyone I’ve done this too seems to like it a lot, Dream and Techno seem to like it the most though.” said Phil. Sam smiled. 

“It’s safe feeling.” added Techno. Dream nodded. 

“I do have to go cook Dream, so I gotta leave.” said Phil. Dream whined. 

“I have to leave too,” said Sam and Dream just crossed his arms. Phil smiled and stood up, ruffling his hair.

“I’ll be back don’t worry,” said Phil before heading towards the kitchen, Sam following. Dream felt cold again and he wanted to be with someone, he wanted to touch someone so when he felt a body fall into the couch next to him and then wrap their arms around his torso he almost immediately melted in the touch. Sapnap had joined him on the couch and pulled him towards him.

“I’m your cuddle buddy now,” said Sapnap with a smile. Dream giggled and George flopped next to him. He attempted to hug Dream to but Sapnap kicked at him.

“FUck off Georegie,” said Sapnap playfully. George flipped him off and Dream laughed and then pulled George next to him. 

“I k-know I’m great b-but there’s n-no need to f-fight,” rasped Dream, a smug tone in his voice. George smiled and rolled his eyes. Sapnap laughed from behind him.

“You are, aren’t you.” said Sapnap. Dream nodded playfully and rested his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. He was happy and content. He felt safe. Dream smiled as he looked at all his friends and listened to them from the kitchen and their chatter in front of the fireplace. The food was done quicker than expected and George gave up his spot so Phil could sit back down next to Dream. Phil wrapped his wing around Dream and Sapnap and Techno actually moved up to the couch, sitting next to Phil so he could have wing cuddles too. Dream felt warmth blossom in his chest as the all sat there together. He smiled. It’s been a while since he felt this warm, and he loved every bit of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy fluff is so fucking hard to writeeeeee
> 
> Lol the last bit of the ending was fun tho with Sap and George bickering
> 
> Philza wing cuddles? Fuck yes.
> 
> Don’t mind my language lmao I’m in a liek very carefree mood rn lol
> 
> Anyway, hope y’all enjoyed! 
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	19. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy new chapter pog!
> 
> this was fun to write lol
> 
> Me and my friend just brainstormed this during math this morning over insta dm's 😂
> 
> I'm really tired lol its only 8 but my body is only used to like 4 or 5 hours of sleep so it wakes me up if I go to bed to early so I'm gonna do my homework then lmao
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> :)

Dream’s eyes opened or at least he thinks they did. It took his hazy mind a moment to realize he was in the dark, on a cold, hard floor and then his mind went into overdrive. No, he wasn’t back here he couldn't be. He felt his throat close, and his eyes water, his throat so dry he couldn’t even scream. His hands found his hair and tugged hard, choked sobs escaped his lips. No,no, no he was with Phil, he was with his friends. With Tommy, and Techno and Sam, and Punz he wasn’t here. Dream cried out and hit his fist on the ground. Unless, was it all not real? Had he really had a dream that vivid? Dream tried to scream, to yell, to cry for help or plead to be let out but his throat felt like there was something in it. He heard the doors locks coming undone and he turned to where he thought it was, and then light seeped in from the crack. He covered his eyes with his once again bloody and bruised hands, quickly lowering them when the pain sparked and waves of agony rolled through him. The door opened all the way and his eyes widened at the figure standing in the doorway. 

“Hello, Dream.” said Quackity. Dream watched as his lips curled into a smirk and he shrunk back.

“Aw, you’re not looking too happy there. I can’t imagine why,” said Quackity sarcastically. Dream swallows and tries to calm himself down but he’s still gasping for air and there’s still tears tracks on his cheeks. He took a deep breath before glaring at him the best he can. 

“F-f-fuck you,” spat Dream. Quackity’s smirk faded and he stared at Dream with some serious intensity before he walked closer, towering over Dream even though he was short. Dream was gonna spit another remark but Quackity suddenly grabbed his broken wrist and Dream _screamed_. He choked on what air he could get in as he tried to pull away but Quackity’s hand never faltered. Quackity smirked as he watched the infamous Dream writhe under his touch. 

“This is pathetic. You are _pathetic._ A little pain and you’re crumpling under me. How sad.” mocked Quackity. Dram cried on the ground, clawing at his fingers with his other hand only added to the pain. Dream sobbed and a choked scream came out of his mouth when Quackity jerked his arm up. 

“I don’t even know why I was ever afraid of you. You’re scared of the goddamn dark like a _child_. You’re having a breakdown because of some pain. Getting stabbed probably hurts more than this.” Dream felt tears roll down his face and he closed his eyes. 

“P-please stop,” begged Dream, voice quiet. Quakcity’s smirk only got wider. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you Dreamie,” asked Quackity. Dream pushed aside the shame. He just wanted the pain to stop. He wanted it all to stop.

“Please, God, it hurts. Please stop.” pleaded Dream. Quackity laughed and lifted Dream up higher and kicked his side, not letting go of his wrist so when his body moved it only fucked Dream’s wrist up more. He screamed again but suddenly his wrist was released and he hit the floor, cradling it in front of him. When he opened his eyes he saw Quackity standing there, still smirking. Dream had fresh tears running down his red tinted cheeks. Quackity lifted his foot again and kicked him in the side once more.

“You don’t get to beg Dream. You deserve this, you’re a monster. You hurt me, you hurt Tommy, and Tubbo and George and Sapnap.” said Quackity as he kicked Dream side harder this time. Then he crouched down and grabbed Dream’s blonde hair, lifting his face from the obsidian floor. 

“You hurt _everyone_ ,” seethed Quackity. Dream cried out. No he was sorry for hurting them. He didn’t- He wanted them to know he was sorry. Quackity stood up and pulled his axe from his inventory. 

“Now you’re going to pay for it.” whispered Quackity. Dream’s eyes widened as Quacktiy brought the axe down. He closed his eyes and brought up his hurt arms to block the attack, but it never came. He heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see his friends behind him. He smiled weakly. They were here to help him! He saw one bring out a sword, their face was blurred but he could tell it was Techno. Dream knew what he was going to do.

“No! Don’t-!” tried Dream but the sword was shoved through Quackity’s abdomen and blood splattered on Dream. His eyes widened. The sword pulled back and Quackity’s body fell to the floor, his head landing so it was faced towards Dream. Dream watched as the blood dripped from his parted lips. He watched as the color drained from his face. Dream’s mind went blank and then suddenly his vision went black and his head hit the cold floor.

  
  
  
  


Dream jolted awake, choking on his breath. He tried to move but he felt an arm around his torso and something soft over his other shoulder. Phil was behind him, arm hugging Dream and a wing over him. Dream’s breaths were ragged as he looked around the room. Techno was propped up against a wall, snoring quietly. A few feet away was Tommy, laying sprawled out on the floor, snoring loudly. Sam and Punz were next to each other sharing the only couch in the room, blanket over their shoulders. Sapanp was laying on the ground, similar to how Tommy was but George was using his stomach as a pillow, resting his head on it. Eret was in a seat, head bent back, and snoring quietly. Dream felt his breaths begin to even out at the sight of his friends. He lifted his arms to see that they were bandaged, and not covered in Quackity’s blood. Dream shook his head. That wasn’t real. He couldn’t confuse reality with his nightmares. Dream took a few deep breaths before looking at the door. He decided a walk would be fine. Dream threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He pushed off and nearly fell over, his legs being weak from the nightmare. He was wearing, black sweat pants and a loose long sleeve green shirt that was pretty big for him despite his height. The shirt actually managed to reach his mid thighs. Not that he minded, he was always a big fan of loose sleepwear since he usually wore tight black jeans, and a slim fit, sleeveless turtleneck under a hoodie. It was nice to be in something else he supposed. He reached the door and took a final glance at his friends before pushing the door open with his shoulder and walking into the dim hallway. It was quiet and rather cold. To Dream’s bare feet it felt like he was walking on ice. He shivered and walked back to the room and snagged Phil’s black robe from the back of the door. He pulled the soft cloth over his arms and sighed. It felt nice and he’d feel the occasional feather poking his back. He walked around the tall, empty halls. He looked at paintings Eret had brought in. They were quite beautiful and all LGBTQ+ themed. Just another reminder that Eret was a person of great taste. Dream reached the stairs that led upstairs to the walls. He didn’t intend on going outside, but the longer he stared at them the more he wanted to go. Dream turned to them and slowly walked up them, taking his time as he was quite tired. He ran his bandages hands along the stair’s railing, the coolness of the metal was nice. He reached the top and looked up. The sky was clear, it was beautiful. Stars littered the sky, shining down along with the full moon. The few clouds there didn't do anything to block out the light. The castle hallways were lit by torches, but the walls didn’t have any light but Dream decided the moonlight would be enough. He walked along the wall. It was chilly, the breeze wasn’t much help. It was still January so the worst of the cold had yet to even come. Dream stopped walking once he reached the main gate and sat down, legs dangling off the archway. He placed his abused hands in his lap. How did he even get here? Dream’s mind very quickly reminded him how he got there after thinking that question. He hurt people. Exiled Tommy from his home and purposely kept him from his friends. He said he didn’t care about anything leading Sapnap and George to get hurt. Tubbo was put in a role he should never have been given at his age and he made Tubbo exile his own friend. He aided Wilbur in the destruction of L’manburg which ultimately ended in Phil having to kill Wilbur which affected Techno, Tommy and Phil. He’d taken Eret’s kingship away just because he picked his friends. He mocked Quackity, he hurt the people Quackity cared about. Threatened him, taunted him. God, he really was a fucking monster. Dream sighed and buried his face in his hands, tears coming to his eyes. No matter how much he would want to apologize, no matter what he did. They’d all look at him and see the person he was. Thee sick, psycho he was and probably still is. Dream grit his teeth as his own mind began attacking him and he shook his head. Even if it never went back to normal, Dream sure as hell was gonna try and he’s gonna start by helping Quackity. QUackity hates him, he knows this but he can’t just kill him or imprison him. Dream hurt him just as much as Quackity hurt him. They both hurt each other so maybe they could understand each other. Maybe, just mabe, Dream could fix a mistake. He pulled out a sheet of paper from his inventory and found a pencil in Phil’s robe. He jotted a quick note and then laid it on the stone. Dream sighed and looked at the castle before dropping from the ledge, landing on the pathway gently. He straightened Phil’s robe and began walking. The others were too mad at Quackity. They hate him and hate never gets anyone anywhere on this server. He knew this just as much as the others but they were letting it blind them.

  
  


_He saw one bring out a sword, their face was blurred but he could tell it was Techno. Dream knew what he was going to do._

_“No! Don’t-!” tried Dream but the sword was shoved through Quackity’s abdomen and blood splattered on Dream._

  
  


Dream shuddered at the memory. He wasn’t going to let that happen. He wasn’t going to let him die. Dream kept walking further and further away. Heading straight for L’manburg.

  
  
  
  


Phil’s eyes fluttered open and he reached to touch Dream but is hand met air making him sit up instantly. He looked around, everyone was still sleeping. Everyone but Dream. He stood up and clapped his hands loudly. 

“Everyone! Up!” yelled Phil. Multiple groans rang through the air. Everyone begna sitting up, rubbing their tired eyes and yawning. Techno seemed to be the first one to note Dream’s absence. 

“Where’s Dream?” asked Techno, his tine serious. Phil swallowed and everyone seemed to wake up instantly after the question. 

“What?” said Punz. 

“I don’t know, he wasn’t here when I woke up.” answered Phil.

“Could he just be walking around? He did that a lot when he’d get stressed and he was always an early riser so he could have woken up before us.” offered Sapnap. 

“There’s only one way to find out,” said PHil walking to the door to retrieve his robe but started when he saw it wasn’t there,

“At least he’s not could?” said Tommy. Phil was very happy Dream took his robe, it's cold as shit in this castle. Phil walked out first and then they divided into groups and looked through the place once again like the night before. The sun was rising and the longer it was taking the more anxious he was getting. 

“I’m sure he’s fine, he was always annoyingly good at avoiding people,” said Techno trying to reassure him. Phil nodded and then they heard footsteps running down the stairs that led outside. Sam, Punz, Sapnap and George appeared at the bottom of the stairs, out of breath. 

“We have a problem,” said Sam. 

“What is it.?” asked Phil heading over to them. Punz pulled a small piece of paper out and handed it to Phil. The older male’s eyes widened. 

  
  


_I’m going to talk to Quackity. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine._

_Love you guys._

_-Dream :)_

  
  


Phil scowled and he made his way towards the door, the others following. They were all quiet as they walked down the path, also on their way to L’manburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear these notes would be longer but FUCKING HELL IM TIRED
> 
> lol I hope you enjoyed! I wrote most of it at school lol 
> 
> I'm laying on my floor doing this and im probably gonna stay here bc back pain can suck it and im tired lmao 
> 
> Hope my grammar and spelling wasn't to bad, I got into writing it so it's probably a little bad 
> 
> anyways, 
> 
> Love you guys! 💚 stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	20. Confrontation Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Quackity talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys lol 
> 
> Been a while since I updated this lmao
> 
> Sry about the lack of updates guys
> 
> I kinda lost motivation for it for a while but once I started writing this i got it back so yay!
> 
> I was kinda iffy on posting this bc I feel like some peopel might try to pick it apart lol but then my friend helped me feel better about it :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it guys! I should be getting back into updates hopefully! 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support and hits! It really means a lot! 
> 
> Love you guys :3

Dream pushed the door to the tower open. He’d been wandering around L’manburg, listening to conversations from the people there. He never once saw Quackity but then he learned that he was at one of Eret’s towers and he headed there, ignoring how every ounce of his body told him to leave, to run, to go back to the others. Dream took a deep breath once he reached the doors. Dream placed a shaking hand onto the wood,the bandages on his hands rubbing the aged wood. Dream swallowed and pushed the door open. A loudcreek ran through the air and Dream peered inside. His eyes landed on Quackity in the middle of the room, shifting through some papers. He was muttering to himself until Dream stepped on a floor board and the ground creaked. Quackity turned around, expecting to see Fundy.

“Hey Fundy-” Quackity’s voice died when his eyes landed on the maskless man in the door frame. His blonde hair messy as usual, his scarred face. His bandaged hands and now arms. Quacity stared at Dream, and Dream stared back. Both of their faces neutral. 

“Dream.” said Quackity. Dream swallowed and stepped into the room, letting the wood doors close behind him. 

“Quackity,” responded Dream, voice rough. Quackity narrowed his eyes.

“Whatcha doin’ here Dream? You and your pawns here to jump me?” asked Quackity.

Dream shook his head.

“No, I’m h-here alone. To t-talk.” said Dream. He stuck to the door,not daring to get closer. Quackity raised an eyebrow at him.

“Talk? HAH! Bullshit.” spat Quackity. Dream sighed.

“Please, I just-” tried Dream again. But Quakcity slammed his fist down on the table.

“Stop. Lying.” said Quackity eyes dark. Dream felt himself huff in annoyance. He forgot how unreasonable he was, frankly, he blamed Schlatt for that feature. The guy wasn't exactly a good person. Dream stepped forward.

“I’m not lying.” said Dream, voice shaky but surprisingly stern. The two had a stare off. Dream staring into Quackity’s cold eyes while Quackity stared into Dream’s tried ones. Quackity scoffs and looks away. 

“You don’t understand so there’s really no point in talking,” muttered Quackity. Dream eyed the axe that was leaning against the table Quackity was next to.

“Then w-we can start t-there. What don’t I-I understand?” asked Dream. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms trying to look less afraid of the other male. He was kinda terrified of him at the moment but Quakcity didn’t need to see that because that’d give him the upper hand and in order for this to work they needed to be on equal footing. Quackity eyed him with such malice Dream had to refrain from shrinking back. It was quiet until a laugh came from Quackity, it was bitter and short.

“FIne, you wanna understand? Then listen close Dream.” said Quackity.

“You hurt me, you hurt my friends, you hurt people I care about. You put yourself in situations that don’t fucking concern you on any level. You got my best friend exiled and made his best friend do it. Should I remind you of all the other things you’ve done to me and everyone? Let’s start with Tommy.” Dream tensed at the name. 

“He’s 16 years old. He’s been through like 3 wars, finally got his nation and home back even after it was destroyed by Wilbur, his brother basically, and then he burns down the house of a friend you never cared about and you say he needs to be exiled. Then you make Tubbo do it! Bring Tommy to a place in the middle of nowhere and manipulate him. I know how he said he wanted to fucking die on multiple occasions. You fucked him up.” spat Quackity. Dream stood there solemnly, eyes down. God, he wished he had his mask right now. 

“I don’t-” tried Dream but Quackity cut him off.

“You’re the goddamn problem Dream. You are the reason why this entire server is so fucked up. Because you and your selfish need for power and control and how you hurt anyone to make sure you get it.” finished Quackity. 

“I regret it Quackity.” said Dream quietly. Quackity scoffed.

“Regret isn’t going to fix the damage you caused.” responded Quackity. 

“But neither is shoving me in a cell.” Dream looked up from the ground when he said those words.

“You had to pay for what you did, that’s the only thing that came to mind.” muttered Quackity. 

“You still- fuck Quackity, that w-wasn’t the right t-thing to do,” mumbled Dream. 

“Then what was?! I want my friends to be safe from you so I got rid of you!” yelled Quackity.

“But I’m n-not the only goddamn p-problem Quackity! L’manburg has s-started more w-wars than I ever have! S-Sapnap has c-caused wars. Tommy h-has caused wars! Blaming i-it all on one p-person is just i-ignoring the fact that w-we all cause p-problems will only lead to even more p-problems!” yelled Dream, voice cracking more times than he’d want to admit. Quackity glared at him and went to speak but Dream beat him to it.

“Yes! I k-know I’ve caused problems! But I want t-to fix them! If there’s o-one thing I could take back i-it’d be what I did to T-Tommy! Do you know what it d-did to see him about to j-jump? And to k-know I was the cause of it. I didn’t regret it t-then but I did after he l-left. I know I h-hurt people, and just a s-sorry isn’t going to f-fix that, but t-torturing me isn’t going to fix it either.” finished Dream. The room fell into silence once more. Quackity was avoiding Dream’s gaze. 

“I just wanted peace goddammit.” mumbled Quackity. Dream’s sharp gaze softened. 

“I want that t-too.” responded Dream. 

“ANd what happens when peace gets boring Dream, or something happens that you can’t control? Are you gonna lose it again? You might not be the only problem but you're the biggest one.” said Quackity. Dream saw Quackity’s hand brush over the axe’s handle and he tensed, the fear from earlier coming back.

“Wanna make it up, Dream?” asked Quackity, picking up the axe. Dream backed up against the door, grabbing the handle and trying to open it, but it didn’t budge. 

“The door has been locking by itself because it’s pretty old,” said Quackity reaching into his pocket.

“Need the keys to open it.” said Quakcity, tossing the key into the air and catching it. Dream swallowed. Quackity picked up the axe all the way.

“Quackity, we d-don’t need to f-fight.” said Dream, trying to reason with him. Quackity didn’t speak but he took a step forward, slowly approaching him as Dream jiggled the handle even more.

“Quackity p-please. If y-you kill me, I w-won’t be able to stop t-them from hurting you.” tried Dream. Quakcity stayed quiet, his eyes unfocused. He looked like he was having a battle with his mind about what to do here. 

“Q-” started Dream but the younger suddenly lunged at him, axe ready. Dream steps to the side, dodging the axe easily. He may be horrified but that doesn’t mean he’s forgotten how to dodge. A skill he’s great at because of things like manhunts. Quackity glares at him. 

“You're not gonna cause anymore problems and I’m gonna make sure of it.” said Quackity finally looking up at Dream. Dream felt a frown tug at his lips. Quackity’s eyes were glossy, filled with pain and anger. Dream swallowed when Qauckity pulled the axe from the wall, the netherite glowing. 

“Even if it kills me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy Quackity unstable as fuck rn lol
> 
> I hope this was good! It was fun to write lol
> 
> again, sry for the lack of updates for it
> 
> hope my other works made up for my absence on this fic lol
> 
> I'm totally not in english class rn lol
> 
> I enjoyed this and I hope you did too!
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚💚
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/zz6H75en


	21. Sry guys no update

Guys, I’m sorry about the lack of updates on this.

also very sorry that u got a notification for this updating only for it to be an authors note

I know it’s been a few weeks but I’ve just been feelin unmotivated

I have another chapter in the works rn and I’ve been working on it so please just be patient.

I should’ve said that updates will be more spaced out last chapter since I usually get really pressured when the end of a fic is nearing bc I just want to ending to be satisfying for everyone who loves the story so the endings tend to take longer.

Again, I’m sorry but new chapter is coming soon so please be patient with me.

Love you guys, thank you all so much for the support 💚

I hope you can understand

-Ash :)

Also if you like this story and don’t know about my other works you can check those out :)

I post oneshots like daily lmao so I still provide a lot of Dream angst which is another reason Nyctophobia is a bit slow rn

For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D

Insta: hammy1o1

Tumblr: hamham1o1

Twitter: hamham1o1

Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)

https://discord.gg/zz6H75en


	22. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream continues to try to talk to Quackity but accidents happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to did i kill quackity or Dream or did i not kill anyone? 
> 
> lmao i finally did this poggg
> 
> I'm sorry it's short I just BLEH ya know
> 
> I wish I had made it longer by combining the next chapter with this one but ;-;
> 
> I also hate this so i thank my discord peep for saying its good bc i probably would've killed it and started over lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoyyyyy
> 
> also special thanks to jay for fixing my shit grammar :3

Dream dodged the axe once again, the blade barely missing his shoulder. He was honestly getting annoyed at this point and his tired limbs were becoming harder to move.

“Quackity! Please!” tried Dream. Quackity remained silent and kept attacking the other. Dream still had not seen a sight of the others which was good — kind of. The possibility of him not dying goes down as the possibility of him dying goes up. The odds weren't looking good for him. Dream moved behind the table trying to get some distance between them but Quackity jumped on top of it. 

“I’m done talking,” spat Quackity. Dream’s eyes widened and he dashed under the table, and kicked the back of it, tipping it over. Quackity yelped and fell forwards, hitting the ground with a thud and an annoyed groan.

Dream stood up and ran over to the door, wincing at the pain as he fiddled with the doorknob before kicking it in annoyance. His eyes darted around the room looking for something to use. He looked around, eyes landing on the handle of a tool but it was on the scaffolding, high in the air. Dream rolled his eyes at the inconvenience because he couldn’t climb with his hands. Dream saw Quackity approaching him and he looked at the scaffolding and then the tool. He could go for it and risk falling because of his hands, or he could continue dodging and wait for the others with the high possibility of dying. Dream bit his lip and glanced at the scaffolding before running over to it. 

“Where do you think you're going?!” yelled Quackity as he turned sharply and followed. Dream took a deep breath before gripping the wood and painfully pulling himself up. He climbed higher until he got to the top. Dream felt tears sting his eyes from the pain. His hands felt like they were on fire. He turned around to see Quackity climbing after him and glanced around for the tool. He took a step forward. The blonde yelped when Quackity grabbed his ankle, and he snarled and kicked Quackity in the face, the grip loosening enough to get away. Dream ran across and picked up the tool. It was a stone axe that was fairly dull but all he had to do was break a handle so it would work. The only thing to do now was to get back down.

Quackity laughed. “You aren’t getting away again bitch.”

Dream scowled. “Quackity, this is only gonna cause more problems!” he yelled. “Why can’t you see that?”

Quackity gripped his axe tighter. Dream hated when the other wouldn’t answer and just stand there. Quackity looked up at him and raised his axe. 

“This is the end, Dream,” he spat, and Dream’s eyes widened once he realized what he was going to do. 

“WAIT-!” tried Dream, but before he could do anything else Quackity slammed his axe down, and the wood the two of them were standing on shattered.

Dream felt the wood under him disappear and his feet weren’t on anything anymore. They were both falling. Dream put his arms around his head right before his back slammed into the ground, air knocked out of his chest, head knocking against the ground with a loud crack. He felt himself land on wood chips, feeling a few embed themselves in his arm. His arms were still around his head but he could still feel the blood from the back of his head because of his landing. Dream blinked a few times, trying to clear his blurry vision. He sat up painfully choosing to ignore the shard of wood in his shoulder. He pressed a finger to his temple, wincing at the pain in his fingers. He perked up when he heard a loud groan of pain. Quackity. Where was Quackity? Dream looked around the room, eyes landing on his figure. Dream scrambled over to him and his eyes widened when he saw the larger piece of wood protruding from his abdomen. Quackity’s eyes were closed tightly, probably from the pain, and when he coughed, blood splattered across his lips. Dream tore off Phil’s coat and put it around the wound.

“Sorry, this is going to hurt,” Dream warned before he pressed down around the wound. Quackity let out a pained scream and Dream mumbled at least 10 apologies. Dream whimpered as more blood began to spill from the wound forming a crimson puddle under him. Dream jumped and his head snapped to the door when he heard banging. He could hear his name being called. 

“I’M IN HERE!!” he screamed. He heard someone pull out a tool and then the door fell forward. Phil, Sam and Techno were the first ones in and they ran over to Dream. They all slowed at the sight before them.

“Can you help me and not just stand there?!” At Dream’s words Phil rushed over and crouched down next to him and Dream moved so he could see. He watched as a few others began to help Quackity. He just stared at the crimson stain on the floor. He just stared. He could hear other people talking but he ignored them until someone snapped their fingers in his face. 

“W-what?” stuttered Dream. Sapnap crouched in front of him, worry etched into his features. 

“You with me?” He asked. Dream shuddered, and noticed that Quackity was gone. 

“Phil flew him to the infirmary,” explained George. Dream nodded slowly.

“We should probably get you to the infirmary too, okay?” He nodded again as Sapnap helped him up, putting an arm around him to steady the other. The whole way to the infirmary Dream’s mind was thinking back to Quackity’s pained depression and the tears in his eyes. He bit his lip. Quackity was going to be okay. He was going to be okay… right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy short as fuck im sorryyyy
> 
> I feel like it should be longer since i haven't updated this in a while ;-;
> 
> I hope it was okay tho
> 
> we're now at the part where i wonder if I should kill quackity and then end up debating it for weeks XD
> 
> I hope this was okay!
> 
> Love you guys!💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now!
> 
> It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy you got to teh end
> 
> there's gonna be more chapters btw, not like a long ass stroy but maybe 3 or 4? 
> 
> It depends really.
> 
> anyway! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I'm writing the next chapter now so it should be out soon! :D
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for the support! :D
> 
> sorry this is short btw ;-; the next one's should be longer 
> 
> -Ash :)


End file.
